Heart of Energon
by TWDCarlGrimes
Summary: Jack Darby, Someone who has some may secrets. Who also was just finished work and finds a bike who turns out to be able to Transform and save him from an Enemy. But will It awake something in both of them or will something completely. But Can it turn someone Bad into good.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 **Yes. Before anyone says this is a Cross over. It is in a way. But in what I leave that up to you to guess. So Yes sent PMs to me asking what they are. Or write a review on which ones I am doing. But this is mainly following the Series for Transformers Prime.**

 **Yes I'm also doing Pairings.**

 **The Main one:**

 **Arcee/Jack.**

 **As for the others: that's where I would like some reviews on. Who with who. Yes there can be Multiply for one.**

 **So give me some Ideas who you want with who.**

 **One thing I must say. It will be Arcee/Jack Pairing. But there maybe room for another.**

 **Hope you like it and Enjoy.**

 **The Darkness All Parts.**

(Jack POV)

My Name is Jackson 'Jack' Darby. I live with my Mum. As for my Dad, He died when I was really young and I don't remember what he was like or even looked like and Only knew what he was like from Stories Mum has told me over the years. Mum told me that Dad's Name was Tony Stark. He has this super company which he gave to us when he died. I knew my Mum's side Grandparents. Scott McCall and Allison McCall. I never got a chance to know my Dad's Parents. They died when Dad was young. My Grandparents told me a secret which Mum already knew about. It was the fact that My whole family since them to me have been Werewolves, Meaning quick Healing, Speed, and Strength. When they told me I was only 8 years old, But when Mum had a accident, my werewolf side activated, They wanted to train me so I could control it. Which was hard at the start, but they never gave up on me. Not long after the first couple of Full moons I finally had controlled over it. The way I got control was called an anchor. Something which keeps me human, even when I change I had full control. My anchor is My Family. My Grandparents and Mum.

When I was 15, I got what my Grandpa Scott had. It was a True Alpha Spark, Something which only happens to those who earns it. True It was a bit more hard to control since at the time, I only had Mum left. Since Grandpa Scott and Grandma Allison passed away. But at the same time I was working on things at Stark Industries. From home Since at the Time what Dad left me, I could finally work with it. I had my Dad's AI JARVIS. Helping me with what I need to know since then.

Now, I'm 16 years old, I was just finished school and I went to my Job at KO Burger. But then Vince, Basically the Teenage Bully of the whole school came and tried to cause trouble and of course Drive off with out paying again. They will never grow up. But I also had another secret to me, No one knows about it or me. But I know that one day it will have to come out, But till then I just taking everyday as I get it.

But when my shift was over. I was just outside when my phone when off. I looked at my phone to see that It was Mum who was Calling.

"Hey Mum," I said answering the phone. " I just got off. No, I'm not going to the Dance, Experience suggests I should never cut a rug.. Unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful? Mum seriously, This is Jasper, Not like I going to get Berserk around to rumble with. Okay, I joking, Love you too, Mum, Gotta go," I said hanging up then saw a Blue and Pink Motorcycle.

"Hello, Beautiful, Damn, where have you been all the time," I said. Then My phone goes again.

I look at it. "Hey, Jarvis,"

"Sir, The Mark 2 is finished," Jarvis said.

"Nice, Be back soon to test it out, Gotta Go Jarvis," I said. before hanging up.

"Nice," I said trying to get a feel for it. "Shame there isn't a lot like you out there,"

"Are you talking to your Motorcycle?" Sierra said.

"Maybe, Was is it to you, Anyway hows things? Sierra," I said. "Take you for a smooth sometime,"

"You know my name?" Sierra said.

"Same home room," I said. "Jack Darby,"

Then Engines start revving.

"You gotta, be kidding me," I said.

Then the 2 cars moved only got Sierra and her friend to move. Then the Bike just took off.

"Do not let go," A voice said.

"Who said that, and not Like I was going too," I said.

Then we took a right.

"Screw this," I said.

"Jarvis, you read," I said.

"Don't call anyone else in," The voice said.

"It's my AI," I said. "Jarvis,"

"Damn, Nothing," I said. "Fucking Hunters, Jamming,"

Then we just stopped.

"OKay, What are you?" I said.

"I don't exist, Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down," The Bike said.

"Like I never heard that before," I said.

Then I took off.

Only to have one of the car that was chasing us come on to me.

"Damn it," I said.

"Jarvis," I said after hitting my earpiece.

"Hop on!" The Bike came back said.

I grabbed on and ended up taking off.

Then the cars got out some type of Guns,

"Great, Shooting, How original?" I said.

"Jarvis, I need to Mark 2," I said.

But nothing.

"Damn," I said.

"What are they shooting at us?" I said.

"There's no us kid and those no Guys," The Bike said.

"Great," I said. "Jarvis, You hear me,"

"There's no use doing that, They jamming us." The bike said.

"Great," I said. "Any Idea to lose these 2,"

"Working on that," The Bike said.

Then this Yellow and Black car shows up and knocks the 2 off us.

"Friend of yours?" I said.

"Family," The Bike said.

"Fine with me," I said.

"Jarvis," I said.

"There's no point they jamming can cover from where they are to us," The Bike said.

"Now you tell me," I said.

Then There was a no road ahead.

"Oh Great," I said.

Then we jump off the road and land in the Drain system.

"Bloody hell," I said.

"Whoa," Raf said.

"You have no Idea," I said.

Then I got off only to turn and see the same 2 cars again.

"Oh, Come on," I said.

Then they came down and just changed into robots.

"Great, Jarvis, Mark 2 right now," I said after hitting my earpiece.

But I only got static.

Then I hear something behind me, only to see the Bike a was riding turned into a robot also.

"This ends here Cons," It. No She said.

Then start going up against them.

"Raf, over there," I said.

Then I looked down at my hand where my new watch was.

"Jarvis, this is what I think it is," I said.

"What are they?" Raf said.

"Talking cars that turn into Robots or the other way round," I said.

But before I could do it the Yellow and Black car came down and changed.

But it stepped onto Raf's RC Car and started beeping.

"It's okay, really," Raf said.

Then it get knocked down.

"Leave him alone!" Raf shouted.

"Bad call," I said. "Drain pipe,"

And We just got in when one of the Robots car try to reached for us.

I hit the top of my watch and it turned into my Hand repulsor and I aimed it right it the Robot and fired to onto it knocking it back down.

Then the Yellow and Black came grabbed it and started Beeping again.

"Thank you," Raf said.

"Raf let's go." I said.

"What did we just see?" Raf said.

"No Idea," I said.

Not long after that I managed to get Raf back to his place before heading back to mine to test out the Mark 2.

XXX

"Jarvis, Ready to assemble the Mark 2?" I said.

"Ready and Waiting Sir," Jarvis said.

"Let's go," I said and went to where the suit will come up from.

And Then I started to get all the pieces together and once it was done, grabbed the mask.

"Jarvis you there," I said after placed the mask on the rest of the suit.

"At you service sir," Jarvis said.

"Engage heads up display," I said.

"Check," Jarvis said.

"Load all Preferences from Home interface," I said.

"Will do sir," Jarvis said.

"Alright, What do you say," I said.

"I have indeed been uploaded sir, We are online and Ready," Jarvis said.

"We start with a Virtual walk around," I said.

"Importing Preferences and Calibrating Virtual Environments," Jarvis said.

"Do a Check on Control Surfaces," I said.

"As you wish," Jarvis said.

Then All the Parts of my Suit which can be used start to move to make sure they are able to do what they are needs for and Checking Weapon Ports.

"Test Complete, preparing to power down and Began Diagnostic," Jarvis said.

"No, Cancel that, Do a weather and ATC check, start working on our ground control," I said.

"Sir, There are still Terabytes of data and Calculations needed before actually flight," Jarvis said.

"Jarvis, Sometimes you got a run before you can walk. Ready in 3, 2, 1," I said before my thrusters started and I went out of the Garage and into the Air and started to fly around Jasper. not long after I was going great.

Then I start to go up.

"Alright, Jarvis what is SR-71 Black bird Gravity?" I said.

"Reference's altitude for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet sir," Jarvis said.

"Time to break it, Come on," I said.

I start to push her to the max but then we started to freeze over.

"Sir there is a potentially fatal buildup of Ice occurring," Jarvis said.

"She can do it, Higher," I said then I lost all power and started falling.

"Jarvis, Deploy flaps," I said but nothing.

"Jarvis, Come on we gotta break the ice," I said and started going for my right side and got the leave on to to spring up and twisted it and all flaps deployed and all power started to come back online.

Then Thrusters came back and I was flying back to the Garage.

"YES!" I said.

Once I was back at the Garage

I start to work on how to fix it and got it.

"The suit isn't rated for high Altitude. You're expending 80% power just heating and pressurizing," Jarvis said.

"Reconfigure using the gold-titanium alloy from the Seraphim Tactical Satellite. It should ensure Fuselage integrity to 50 thousand feet, While Maintaining Power to weight ratio," I said.

"Should I render using proposed Specifications?"Jarvis said.

"Thrill me," I said.

"Rendering is complete," Jarvis said.

"Little ostentatious, Don't you think," I said .

"What was I thinking? You're usually so discrete," Jarvis said.

I looked over and see something.

"Buddy, Tell you what throw a little hot rod red in there," I said.

"Yes, That shall help you keep a low profile, The Rendering is complete," Jarvis said.

"Yeah, I like it, Paint it," I said.

"Commensing an automated assembly. Estimated completion time is 5 hours," Jarvis said.

"Don't wait up for me, Buddy, Night," I said.

"Good night sir," Jarvis said.

XXX

(Arcee POV)

"And the cons would have been scrap metal if i hadn't been distracted by the human," I said.

"Human?" Optimus said.

Bee Beeps.

"2 Boys," Optimus said.

"I guess a second one caught us in action," I said. "I don't know was a little busy at the time,"

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk," Optimus said.

"Optimus there is something else," I said.

"What," Optimus said.

"The kid which was on me, He was trying to get in touch who someone called Jarvis, he said it was his AI," I said.

Bee Beeps.

"And he used a hand weapon on a Con," I said.

"This is most strange," Optimus said.

"Optimus, I think that the Kid seen something like this before just not us, He wasn't even getting scared, He was controlling it somehow," I said.

"And what of the weapon?" Optimus said.

"I didn't see it on him the whole time," I said.

XXX

(Jack POV)

I was at school the next day. I was a bit worried about yesterday what if the ones fighting the Purple guys didn't win. Good thing I had my Hand weapons for both this time.

When School was over I was looking for Raf and Found him.

"Raf," I said.

"Hey, Jack," Raf said.

"Let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, Okay?" I said.

There was some Honking.

"Jack," Raf said and I turned to see the Yellow and Black car. The same one from yesterday.

"Oh, No," I said.

The the Yellow and Black started beeping.

"It wants us to get in," I said.

"No, Just me," Raf said.

"What, Wait how do you know that?" I said.

"It said so?" Raf said.

"What?" I said.

"Yours is over there," Raf said pointing behind me to the same Motorbike from Yesterday.

"Raf, I really done think that," I said.

"Hey hows it going," Raf said getting on and it took off.

"Great," I said before looking back at the Bike. then I Started walking and heading for the Alley.

"Jarvis, you there?" I said then the Bike showed up.

"Sir, Are you okay?" Jarvis said.

"Just, Fine, Jarvis," I said.

"Relax I just want to talk to you," The Bike said.

"You mean you and your new friend," I said.

"Kid, There's alot you don't understand," It said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Sir," Jarvis said.

"Hold on, Yeah, Jarvis," I said.

"The Mark 3 is complete, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Sweet, Start Everything up and give it a check, Back later," I said.

"Yes, Sir," Jarvis said.

"I don't need this, Crap," I said.

"Look, Jack, Right, Your personal Safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence," It/She said.

"Wait, Optimus who?" I said.

"You may be in danger because you are on of the few, the only few who have ever seen us," She said.

"Dude what are you waiting for? Go with!" I turn to see that new Girl that joined us there.

"Scrap," She said.

"Same here, I though I was bad for this stuff," I said.

XXX

We were driving back and the girl was with us.

"Why are we taking her along?" I said.

"Rules," She said.

"Great," I said as we came up to a Rock face which moved out of the way and saw it was a base and there was another one Orange and White. and another completely Green and then we stopped and Got off.

Then they changed back to they Robot selves.

"I thought there was 2," The Orange on said.

"Haven't you heard, human's Multiply," The Bike said.

"Bloody hell," I said.

"I'm Raf" Raf said.

"I'm Miko," Miko said.

The Green one called himself Bulkhead.

Then She start completely asking questions and I just stopped listening before I got a headache.

"So if you guys are robot's who made you?" Raf said.

"Please," The Orange on said.

Then there was foot steps behind me and I was about to bring my Weapons online.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots," The new guy said.

"Why are you here?" I said.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," the Big guy said.

"The 2 that attacked yesterday," I said.

"Bingo," The Bike said.

"Why are they here?" I said.

"A Fair question. Jack," The Big guy said. "They here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war,"

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf said.

"Foremost over control of our worlds supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike," The big guys said.

Then he went into great detail of what happened.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko said.

I shot a look at her.

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" I said.

"Megatron hasn't been seen nor heard from in some time, But if his return is imminent, As I fear, It could be catastrophic," The big guy said.

XXX

"And since you know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, The Decepticons know of yours," The Big Guy said.

"Great, Just gonna got it online faster then," I said.

"What, Why not Call 911," Miko said.

"Have you seen how much firepower they got, I bet it would take more than a 9mm," I said. "Can we go now?"

"Are you insane?" Miko said.

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Well, I'm living a dream here in bot swana," Miko said. "And I well not allow you or anyone else to shatter it,"

"It is best that you 3 remain under out watch," The Big guy said. "At least until we can determine our enemies intentions,"

"Optimus, With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere," The Orange guy said.

"Children," I mutter.

"They have no protective shell, If they get underfoot they will go squish," The Orange guy said.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet, We must watch where we step," Optimus said.

Then The base started flashing green.

"What's that?" I said.

Then the Yellow guy beep.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top," Raf said.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet said.

"I though we were the only human who knew about you guys?" I said.

"Special Agent Fowler. Is out designated liaison to the outside world," Optimus said. "As he tends to visit only when there are issues, It may be best if you don't meet him at this time,"

Then we took cover where this guy wouldn't see us.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, a 3 - Hour traffic Jam, and, of particular note, Numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a Black and Yellow custom Muscle Car. So anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime," Agent Fowler said.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

"They're back, Aren't they?" Agent Fowler said.

They been here before.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left, Your planet is much too valuable," Optimus said.

"Then It's time to wake up the Pentagon," Agent Fowler said.

Yeah and get they own people killed.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler, We are your best and Possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat," Optimus said.

"Says you," Agent Fowler said.

"Hey fleshy, Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force and How much to use," Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, I needed that," Ratchet said.

"Enough!" Optimus said. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe, Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler, I however cannot,"

"Then do us both a favour and handle this Prime, Under the Radar," Agent Fowler said. "Or I will,"

Then I heard the Door close.

"Pretty big Bearings for a Human," Bulkhead said.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be," Optimus said.

"Yeah, Will, No Military Tech can handle you guys," I said.

"And How would you know that," Bulkhead said.

"Which Company Supplies the Military right now?" I said.

"Stark Industries," Optimus said. "Why?"

"Because it was my Dad's Company, and 2 years ago, I took over, So I would know," I said.

"Wow," The Bike said.

"I know," I said.

"So what did you use against the Decepticon?" Optimus said.

"This," I said hitting the top of my watch and moved it over my hand.

"What is that?" Bulkhead said.

"Want to know," I said.

"Yes," Bulkhead said.

"You mind moving over there to find out," I said.

"Bulkhead, Do it," Optimus said.

"You ready?" I said.

"Hit it," Bulkhead said.

I lifted my hand which aimed at Bulkhead and to charged up in 2 secs and fired at his chest knocking him down.

"What was that?" Bulkhead said.

"Hand Repulsor," I said.

"What is it use?" Optimus said.

"Normally, Flight, But it can be used as a defense weapon," I said.

"Who made it?" Optimus said.

"Me," I said.

Then Before anyone could say anything else the Base when Beeping started.

"Blasted Earth tech," Ratchet said. "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online,"

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko said.

"How is that Possible?" Optimus said.

"It isn't another Bug, The system Chock full of them," Ratchet said.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive," The Bike said.

"Ratchet Prepare Sickbay, we may need it,"Optimus said.

"Hey, What can we do," Miko said.

"Stay here," Optimus said.

I moved over towards the controls and placed an interface so I can Communicate with Jarvis.

Then Something activated.

"Autobots Roll out," Optimus said.

"Sweet, What was that?" I said.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates," Ratchet said. "Via the Ground Bridge,"

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf said.

Ratchet sighs.

"If I had to guess, Similar to those Transports from those Star Trek Series," I said.

"That would be the best way to put it in Earth language since we don't have the technology or the Energon to for Space travel," Ratchet said.

"You're stuck here on Earth," I said.

"With the likes of you, Yes," Ratchet said. "But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet,"

"Whoa, Does it work for humans?" Raf said.

"Naturally," Ratchet said.

Of course Miko start to burst Questions. which made Ratchet say that he could send us right now.

"Stop doing that then," I said.

Then The Computers start to mess up again and Raf which his Computer mind when and fixed it up.

XXX

Then the Bridge activated again and Everyone came through.

"Cutting it a bit close, How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet said.

Everyone looked sad and then Miko start to Burst with Questions.

"Miko, Shut it," I said.

I was going to call mum but I saw there was no bars and it was already 8 Pm.

"Optimus, I hate to bug, But there aren't any Bars." I said.

"A Security Precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves," Optimus said.

"Well, If I don't call my Mum I'm pretty sure the Cops will be out looking for me," I said.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus said.

"Curfew It's after 10 PM," I said.

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered," Optimus said. "But the issue of your safety remains,"

"Bulkhead accompany Miko Home," Optimus said.

"Awesome my host parents will freak," Miko said.

"and Maintain Covert surveillance in vehicle form," Optimus said.

"Curbside duty, got it," Bulkhead said.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Optimus said.

"Ratchet?" Optimus said.

"Busy," Ratchet said.

"Arcee, You'll accompany Jack," Optimus said.

"Still dizzy," Arcee said.

"You're fine, says your physician," Ratchet said.

XXX

Once the way back Arcee was quiet as mad.

Once we reached my place Arcee was going to park in the Garage.

"Arcee, Go around back," I said.

"Why?" Arcee said.

"It's mine and Mum doesn't go in there," I said.

"Okay," Arcee said and once we were close enough I pressed the button on my watch and Arcee drove in and stop and I got over and closed the Door.

"Arcee, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for your loss," I said.

"What could you possibly know about loss?" Arcee said.

"You think you are the only ones who have lost someone, Well I loss my Dad when I was 5, I don't even remember anything about him." I said.

"Jack, Sorry," Arcee said.

"It's fine," I said.

"Sir, is that you?" Jarvis said.

"Who was that?" Arcee said.

"Yes, Jarvis it's me," I said. "Bring everything online, There buddy,"

"Will do Sir," Jarvis said.

"Your AI," Arcee said.

"Yeap," I said.

"Sir the Mark 3 is finished but the Weaponry isn't installed yet," Jarvis said.

"Okay, Compress the Mark 2 into that Case state, If it's Weaponry is on it," I said.

"It is Sir," Jarvis said.

"Okay, Buddy, Do it," I said.

"Engaging Conversion Estimated time is 3 Hours," Jarvis said.

"Don't wait up for me, Buddy," I said.

"Hey Jack that, you," Mum shouted.

"Yeah, Arcee stay like that please I don't need her brought into this," I said low.

"That's the plan, Jack," Arcee said.

"Jack, Where did you get that," Mum said.

"I found it in this Shop, I can repair this Girl Easy," I said.

"Just Be Careful, It's enough, that we have to watch out for you know what, I didn't need you coming into the hospital because you fell off and badly injured yourself," Mum said.

"Mum, I be fine, I still remember everything," I said.

"Okay, I beat, See you tomorrow Jack, Love you," Mum said.

"Love you too, Mum," I said.

Then Mum left and shut the Down.

"What did she mean by that?" Arcee said.

"Trust me, Less you know about this the better," I said. "I beat, See you in the morning,"

"Jack," Arcee said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Night," Arcee said.

"You too, Arcee," I said before heading off to Bed.

XXX

The Next morning, I was up about just after Mum would have left which was 5.30. And I headed to for the Garage after Grabbing all the thing I need at the base. When I got into the Garage I saw Arcee was still asleep by the looks of it.

"Jarvis, you up?" I said.

"For you, sir, Always," Jarvis said.

"Is the Mark 2 finished?" I said.

"Yes, Sir, Finished after another hour then expected," Jarvis said.

"Alright," I said getting up and grabbing it before pulling it into my Bag Then back over to my Computers.

"Sir, The Mark 3 has almost all weapons install, But it will take another 2 days before completion," Jarvis said.

"Guess, I can use the mark 2 till then," I said.

"Sir," Jarvis said.

"No mind, Jarvis," I said. "Bring up the schematic of the Arc Reactor,"

"Already have it up, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Sweet, Thanks, Jarvis," I said.

Then I started to making some mods to the arc reactor for the Mark 6 or 7. If I get it that far.

"Jack, What are you doing up?" Arcee said.

"Working," I said.

"Sir, What was that?" Jarvis said.

"Doesn't matter, Jarvis," I said.

"Understood sir," Jarvis said.

"I'm just surprised to see you up," Arcee said.

"Not like I got much Sleep," I said.

"What," Arcee said.

"Okay, got at least 6 hours," I said.

"Has it always been like that," Arcee said.

"Not really," I said.

"Actually," Jarvis started saying.

"Mute," I said. Stopping him.

"What, Jack," Arcee said.

"What is it?" Arcee said.

But I said nothing.

"Jack, Come on, It can't be as bad as me like you know," Arcee said.

"I don't want to talk about it, Not yet" I said.

"Okay, Come on, We need to head for the base in 20," Arcee said.

"Okay," I said.

"Jarvis, You got the upgrade done to my Laptop," I said.

"Alright done, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Thanks, Buddy," I said.

"Always, Sir," Jarvis said.

Then I closed up the laptop and put it into my bag also but I had to take the Mark 2 Case out so it would fit.

After another 10 mins I saved what I was doing with the Arc Reactor Mods and went over to Arcee.

"Ready," Arcee said.

"As I ever be," I said.

"Get on then," Arcee said.

Then I got onto her and then this Helmet showed up out of no where.

"Where did," I said.

"Long story, Jack, Come on," Arcee said.

"Okay, Let's go," I said after putting on the helmet.

Then We drove out and headed for the Base.

XXX

Half way to the base when we got outside of Jasper.

"Tighten your Grip, Jack" Arcee said.

"Hey, What's with you, Arcee," I said.

"Thought you might actually enjoy the ride, If you weren't getting shot at," "Arcee said.

"Not the First time," I muttered.

"Bring it," I said.

Then Not long before we reached the base Arcee slowed down.

"Arcee, What's up?" I said.

"Jack, What did you mean not the first time?" Arcee said.

"What," I said.

"You said it wasn't the first time being shot at," Arcee said.

"It was 2 years ago," I said.

"Jack, Come on, Not like I'm going to tell anyone," Arcee said.

"I was only 14 at the time, I was on the way home from Lacrosse Practice, When I saw this light, I didn't know at the time it was a laser sight pointing near me. Then Next thing was that I hear a shot, From the sound of it, M9 Pistol," I said.

"Then what?" Arcee said.

"It hit me, in the shoulder," I said.

"2 days ago you said Fucking Hunters, What did you mean?" Arcee said.

"There a really long story to that, And I just don't want to get into it. But it was this group of Hunters which shot me, If it wasn't for my Grand parents friends showing up, I would be dead, After that. I was going around the clock training in all sort of weapons. Even got in contact with a old friend of my Dad's to help training me up. Since then I haven't seen them since," I said.

"Sorry, Jack i didn't..." Arcee said.

"Arcee, it's fine, Come on, No doubt they others will wonder where we are," I said.

"You got it. Hold on," Arcee said.

"Wow!" I said. As Arcee stepped up the speed.

Then We reached the base As Did Raf and Bee and Miko and Bulk.

"That was sweet," I said.

Then Optimus and Ratchet Bridged out and I went up to the level and Got everything set up.

"What's that?" Miko said about to grabbed the Mark 2.

"Leave it," I said.

"Aw, Fine," Miko said.

"Jack, What are you doing?" Arcee said,

"Getting Jarvis online here, So I can work on things from here," I said.

"Just don't Let Ratchet know, he is temperament about that stuff," Arcee said.

"Jarvis wouldn't do anything like that," I said.

Then I got it set Up.

"What are you going to do?" Bulk said.

"I'm going on patrol, Bee with me, Bulk you in charge," Arcee said before they headed out in their vehicle mode.

"Rock band," Miko said.

"No, Busy," I said.

"Aw, Raf," Miko said.

"No," Raf said.

I got working on my Arc Mods.

Then the Proximity sensor went off.

It was Fowler, he was talking with Bulk. Then he noticed the Electric cable.

"How you doing?" I said.

"Contact with Civilians" Fowler said.

"Watch it pal, You trying to mess with you Supplier," I said.

"What?" Fowler said.

"Stark Industries, Is My Company after my Dad Died," I said.

"I'm taking all 3 of you into Federal Custody," Fowler said.

"Yeah, Not happening," I said. Bring out my Hand Repulsors on both hands.

"Wow, Easy Kid," Fowler said. "It's for you own protection,"

"We're protecting them," Bulk said.

"Is that so, Well maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the pentagon," Fowler said. Trying to use the Phone.

"Jarvis Block all out going calls," I said.

"Already done, Sir," Jarvis said.

"What the, Release that now!" Fowler said to me.

"Not happening," I said.

"This isn't over, Big butt not by a long shot," Fowler said.

Bulk groaned.

"How did that work?" Bulk said.

"My AI Jarvis," I said.

"Nice," Bulk said.

Then the base lights go again.

"What is it?" I said.

"Fowler Heli, Is under attack." Bulk said.

"On it," I said running up to my case.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Bulk said.

"To long to explain," I said.

"Wait we lost the signal," Bulk said.

"Jarvis locked onto the last known coords," I said.

"Alright have Sir," Jarvis said.

"I'm going, Jack," bulk said.

"Forget it, I'm going," I said.

Grabbing my Case.

"Jarvis, Ground bridge," I said.

"Rest of you stay here," Bulk said.

"Bulk what is it," I said.

"Decepticon," Bulk said.

"Whats the plan?" Miko said.

"Miko," I said.

Then Bulk to out the Con. then contacted Arcee and Bee.

"Wait here," Bulk said before heading out.

"Miko, What," I said but she wasn't there.

"Jack she up there," Raf said.

"Stay here," I said.

But then 2 Cons showed up behind us and grabbed us.

"Damn," I said.

Then On the way to Fowler Arcee and Bee Came.

And Catch me and Raf.

"Thanks, Arcee," I said.

Before Grabbing the Case.

"We need to find Fowler," Arcee said.

"He is on the Brig," I said before throwing down the Mark 2.

"Jack, What..." Arcee said.

As I grabbed the Handle after stepping into it and letting the suit to cover me and Come online.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"Hold on, Arcee," I said.

"Jarvis," I said.

"I'm here, sir," Jarvis said.

"Bring all weapons online," I said.

"Already done, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"Meet the Mark 2 Flight Suit, now lets got Fowler," I said.

Before I took off flying towards Fowlers Signal.

And Found a con about to Kill him.

"Any last words human," it said

"Heads up," I shouted.

"What," It turned only to get hit with my Repulsors. "Fowler you alright?" I said.

"Fine, Wait you that kid," Fowler said.

"I got you," I said shooting the Wires on him.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

Then Arcee, Bee and Bulk showed up.

"You got him," Arcee said.

"Yea," I said.

"We need a bridge but only at base can make one," Bulk said.

"Not true, Jarvis, We need a Bridge back to Base," I said.

"On it Sir," Jarvis said before the bridge showed up.

"Let's go," I said.

"Jarvis, Hack into the Ship and Download the Data," I said.

"Already down sir,"Jarvis said and All of us run in and The Bridge shut down.

When we got to base, We found out what happened to Optimus and Ratchet.

Then I had enough. And blow before I headed through the bridge that Jarvis made for home before anyone could say anything.

XXX

Hours later, I was in my Garage already out of the Mark 2 and was working on getting the mark 3 Weapons Finished. When Miko Tried to talk to me.

"MIKO! You near got Raf and yourself Killed!" I shouted at her.

"What about you?" Miko said.

"I had that for if that happened, You didn't but all no, If it was awesome, Risk your own life to see it to get Killed them I don't need to be part of that, Miko," I said.

"What is your Problem?" Miko said.

"You! That's my Problem, You had to put Raf's Life in Danger just so you can watch a fight, A Fight which those Con's had no problem Killing us on the Bloody Spot, Go," I said.

"Jack," Miko said.

"GO!" I shouted at her. Then She left.

XXX

Not long After I got everything Done and Fixed the Mark 2 But then Jarvis said.

"Sir, I got the Mark 3 Completed, We got to go." Jarvis said.

"Nice work Jarvis," I said.

Then Me and Jarvis started to work on the Data from the Cons ship to found out what they were doing and it didn't look good.

Then I called it a night.

XXX

Next day, I was at KO on my Bike with the Mark 3 Ready to go, If I need it.

"Nice Bike," Arcee said.

"Really Arcee, I can't," I said.

"Optimus Didn't send me and no one is asked for you help Jack," Arcee said.

"Then What you really doing here," I said.

"Jack, I lost someone too, You brought that suit as you call it ready, Knowing you could go up against one if you need to, Maybe you are growing on me, But I'm not ready to say goodbye," Arcee said.

"Arcee," I said.

"Jack you made that for what?" Arcee said. "Why would you built that for?"

"Dad," I said.

"What?" Arcee said.

"Dad was kidnapped just 2 weeks before he died, He made the first Suit, I just wanted to make it better than ever," I said.

"Because you feel close to him, Jack what would he do in something like this, Fight or stay away," Arcee said.

"He would Fight," I said.

"To protect you and your Mum," Arcee said. "Just like we doing for you, we a really out numbered but it wouldn't stop us from protecting Earth from Cons,"

"Jarvis," I said.

"Here, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Transport the Bike back home, Then Upload to Base," I said.

"Aye, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Let's go," I said.

"Get on," Arcee said before we headed back to Base.

I just hope I am doing the Right thing.

XXX

Once we arrived in Base. I got off.

"What's going on?" I said.

"Autobots, Prepare for departure," Optimus said.

"Where to?" Arcee said.

"The final frontier," Miko said.

"The Space Bridge," I said.

"We need to take it over," Optimus said.

"Or out," I said.

"What,"Ratchet said.

"Whatever you guys have plan doesn't pay off, That would be the next move," I said. Going up to where I installed a Armour Deployed.

"Jack is Right, if we can't stop it, It is our only other move," Optimus said.

"Optimus, That is our only way home," Ratchet said.

"I know, and it maybe be our Darkness hour," Optimus said.

"Then let's hope the light, Finds us," Ratchet said.

"Jarvis," I said.

"Jack," Optimus said.

"here, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Mark 3, let's go," I said.

"Jack, What," Arcee said before seeing the Floor com away.

"Jack, Be Careful," Optimus said.

"It's mine," I said as the lower part of the Suit Came and The Rest fell into Place and then the Helmet Came and Snapped into place.

"Jack," Optimus said.

"2 Secs, Jarvis, you there," I said.

"Always sir," Jarvis said.

"Do a Virtual walk around," I said.

"Checking... Green," Jarvis said.

"Check on Control surfaces," I said.

"As you wish," Jarvis said then All the piece of my Suit which control it start moving and the Weapon ports have a quick arming check and I saw Missiles ready and everything else.

"All check are in the Green Sir," Jarvis said.

"Alright, let's do it," I said.

"Jack," Optimus said. "I know you are trying to help but I cannot condone a human life,"

"No offence, Optimus but if you are trying to talk me out of it, My Mind is made up. You guys will need everything you can get," I said.

"Optimus," Arcee said. "Jack saved Fowler with one of them, and My check confirm that they are able to keep him alive in Space,"

"Mine too," Optimus said. "Jack can help anyone which needs back up,"

"You got it," I said.

"Jack," Ratchet said.

"I be fine, Ratchet, Jarvis, open a Bridge," I said.

"Engaging Ground Bridge, Good luck, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Thanks buddy," I said.

"Be careful, Jack," Raf said.

"Always," I said.

"Jack," Miko said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Come back in 1 piece," Miko said.

"Got on Jack," Arcee said.

"Let's go," I said after getting on.

Then We went through the bridge at full power.

Autobots, transform and Gravitize," Optimus said.

"Jarvis, Gravity Boots," I said.

"Engaging Sir," Jarvis said.

Then We all landed on the space bridge.

"Jack, You okay?" Arcee said.

"Yeah, Everything still in the Green," I said.

"Jack, a small chance of trouble with you Suit, Head back," Optimus said.

"Got it," I said. Then Saw the Cons ship. "Here we go,"

"Since we cannot destroy the Space bridge, nothing gets in or out," Optimus said.

"Jarvis, We have a secondary Arc Reactor," I said.

"Yes Sir," Jarvis said.

"Jack, What is it?" Optimus said.

"Jarvis if we over load that one to max, Can it take out the Space Bridge," I said.

"I don't see way it shouldn't Sir," Jarvis said.

"We got a plan B, If we have to My Suit Secondary Arc Reactor Can make a Bang big enough to Destroy it," I said.

"understood, Arcee, Cover Jack we cannot allow this backup plan to go to waste," Optimus said.

"Got it," Arcee said.

"Jack, Be Careful," Optimus said.

"You too," I said.

"Well what are they waiting for," Arcee said.

"It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar Navigation," Optimus said.

"Jarvis," I said.

"I may have something to do with that," Jarvis said.

"How?" I said.

"When I finished Downloading the Data, I knew of they plan and made sure the damage would be enough to get us here on time, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Nice one Buddy, Optimus you hear that," I said.

"Yes," Optimus said.

XXX

"Raf Take Jarvis too, He can get you in," I said.

"Got it," Raf said.

"Be careful Raf," I said.

"You too," Raf said.

Then the Fight Began and I hit every one I could with my Repulsors.

"Jack we got a Problem," Raf said.

"Got it, I sending the Mark 2 to help," I said.

"Raf Did it, Optimus," I said.

"Sir they locked back on," Jarvis said.

"Jam them," I said.

"I can't sir," Jarvis said.

"We lost control and the link to the them," I said.

Then Something went through it.

"Optimus!" I shouted.

"Jack, Do it Overload the Reactor," Optimus said.

"Get back to base, Jarvis, Overload and Disconnect Secondary Reactor," I said.

"Jack, Good luck Help the others,"Optimus said.

"On it," I said. And I got onto Arcee.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"I need near the Portal Opening to release it at the last min before it blows, after he have to be away from it," I said.

"Jack," Ratchet said.

"Go ahead, Ratchet," I said.

"Good Luck," Ratchet said.

"It's done," Arcee said.

"Jack release the Reactor," Ratchet said.

"On it," Jack said. "Jarvis,".

"Secondary Reactor released, But we lost Thrusters," Jarvis said.

"Arcee I need a lift, Now," I said.

"Got on," Arcee said.

"Autobots Jump," Optimus said.

And we made it through the Ground Bridge.

But Arcee was hurt,"ARCEE!" I said grabbing on to her and the last second and fell through the Ground Bridge.

XXX

Once on the Other side.

"Bee give me a hand, Arcees Down," I said.

"Arcee," I said grabbing her.

"Jack, Really, The are other Motorcycles in the world," Arcee said.

"You my First," I said.

Then When Arcee got back up."Jarvis, Let's get this suit off," I said.

XXX

After that Optimus gave a room so I can work on my Suits there with Arcee, Being there and She was able to Stay with me as Bee with Raf and Bulk with Miko.

And Me and Arcee headed back to mine. After Optimus sent a message to the Stars.

"Without a means of leaving this world, We Autobots take Strength in the bonds we have Forced with our 3 young friends. True Warrior, If not in body then in Spirit. My Name is Optimus Prime and I sent this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth It would seem that we are here to stay, If you approach this Planet with hostile intent, Know this. We will defend ourselves. We will defend Humanity. We will defend our home."

"Together," I said.

Then After me and Arcee was back home in my place.

"Jack, You okay?" Arcee said.

"Yeah, just got shook up when you got KO," I said.

"Will I'm fine now," Arcee said.

"Good, Jarvis, Bring Every old project I start onto my Screen, We going to need them for whatever comes next," I said.

"Air, Sir," Jarvis said.

"We got to take some of this stuff to the Base," Arcee said.

"No yet, Arcee," I said.

As I was on my chair next to the Computer as Arcee was kneeling down next to my side watching me.

 **That's it all done, for the Darkness.**

 **Hope you like it. I am Planning for a Arcee and Jack Pairing. But I want to either Jack gets turned Cybertronian or Arcee able to turn Human as a Secondary Alt Form.**

 **Anyway, Love Y'all.**

 **Stay Tuned and safe.**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **Masters and Students**

(Jack POV)

I woke up the next day and saw it was 6 AM, Which means Mum was already left for work. So I went and got showered and Changed before heading to the Garage, Where Arcee spends the night.

When we got back that night from blowing up the space bridge I filled Jarvis in with Arcee's help which we was allowed to do by Optimus. Optimus Agreed to it, Once he knew about Jarvis being My AI. And Jarvis would kept it to himself, And away from my Mum. Who I didn't want anything to do with this. Mum had enough to worry about with Hunters Showing up. and The fact of my Werewolf side, But I still didn't know whether to tell Arcee about it or not.

When I got in I saw Arcee, in her Vehicle mode. Before I headed over to where my computers was.

"Jarvis, you up?" I said.

"For you, Sir, Always," Jarvis said.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"Hey, Arcee," I said.

"Morning, Arcee," Jarvis said.

"Hi, Jarvis," Arcee said before in her vehicle mode came up near me before she transformed back to her bipedal form crouching next to me.

"Jarvis, Hows the Repairs for the Mark 3?" I said.

"Already fixed, sir," Jarvis said.

"Nice, Buddy," I said.

"Sir, There is something on the news," Jarvis said.

"Put it up," Arcee said.

Then the TV just about the Computer came on and When it did. I saw it was the same terrorist group that was the ones who got my Dad killed.

The News said that they had some new weapons, and an image was put up on the screen.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Jarvis are those Dad's Jericho missiles," I said.

"Yes, Sir, They are," Jarvis said.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"Those are the same group that Kidnapped my dad, Now using his own god damn weapons, No not happening," I said.

"Jack, Calm down," Arcee said.

"Jarvis, Where is that?" I said.

"Gulmira, Afghanistan, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Mark 3 right now," I said.

Before heading over and Letting all the pieces of armour get put on by the robotics arms which carried the suit.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"Be back before you know it, Jarvis everything we got to Thrusters to get there," I said.

"Done, Sir," Jarvis said.

Before Arcee could say anything, I flew out the roof and headed there at full power which made me go Supersonic.

I was so enjoying it. Then we showed up where the first batch of Dad's weapons was and I landed when I saw this guy with one of my Dad assault rifles at me shooting me before I punch that one turn and shot my repulsor at one to another then use both at the one next to my Dad Jericho and turn to hit the others which turned out to be use human shields. I turned off my repulsors and targeted with my darts which was to fast and hit every one on them down. The I saw a Signal like so one was trying to call someone and I went over to the Wall and punched it before grabbing the guy and pull them out in front of the Crowd which that guy tried to hurt.

"He's all yours," I said before Shooting off to the sky and only to get so far before getting hit and fell to Earth. Once I got up I saw it was a tank which shot me and shot again but missed me and I use my Mini Missile on it and walked away then the Tank blew up. Then when I reached the last Weapons they was just Terrorists and I use my thruster to get in the air then Shot at the Jericho missile, Blowing them out then headed back home.

"Jarvis I can use a bridge," I said.

"Right in front of you sir, It will take you straight here," Jarvis said.

"Thanks, Jarvis," I said.

Then a Green light appeared which was the Ground bridge in front on me and I wet though.

Once on the other side I push my thrusters full power to slow me down and land no problem next to the Armour Pad, Which I used and Let Jarvis take it off.

"Jack, What did you do?" Arcee said.

"Take care of it," I said.

"You killed them," Arcee said.

"It was either that, or they would continue hurting people, I'm sorry if that goes against what Optimus has always said, But." I said.

"They got your Dad killed and you don't want anyone else getting killed who was like your dad," Arcee said.

"Yeah," I said. "They took everything what I could of had with my Dad, They cost me that,"

"They Cost your mom him too," Arcee said.

"Yeah, I can't let that go, Hopefully now what is left of them the Army can get them," I said as the last came off.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Get ready for school, I wouldn't tell anyone," Arcee said.

"Thanks, Arcee," I said before heading for my room grabbing my things for School the back to the Garage where Arcee was in her Vehicle mode waiting for me to get on.

"I just need to get somethings after school before going to base," I said.

"It's fine, Jarvis can send the other things we can't take to the base," Arcee said.

"Okay," I said as Arcee pulled up at the School.

"See you after School, Jack," Arcee said.

"See ya, Arcee," I said when I made sure no one was looking.

Then I headed into School.

XXX

After we finished school, I had this Science project to finish which I got Arcee to help me with since I was going for building a Motorbike. Miko and Raf was already with Bulk and Bee. Then I saw Arcee and went to get on.

"Ready," Arcee said.

"Yeah, Let's go grab the stuff, Then head to base," I said.

"You want to have a drive," Arcee said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Same here, Been there all day, Optimus hasn't called us in for anything," Arcee said.

"Wait, No Con, activity," I said. As Arcee took of towards my place.

"That and no sign of any Energon, Yet," Arcee said.

"No Cons, I can deal with, Energon, would be happy having that. Wait, You got any in the form you guys find it in?" I said.

"Yeah, couple still in Crystal form, Why?" Arcee said.

As we were on the way to the garage.

"Maybe Jarvis, Could find a way to make it, But it could take time," I said.

"What would you need?" Arcee said.

"A whole crystal of it, to be safe," I said.

"We got you room setup, so we could put some there to work on," Arcee said.

"Nice, Jarvis can run scans on it see what it's made of, then we will find out if we can replicate Energon or not," I said.

Then Arcee Pulled up onto the Garage. As I got off her, She transformed.

"Would be good if it worked, But Ratchet would want to do test to make sure it's safe for us," Arcee said as I grabbed all the Tools, Since Jarvis had sent everything else to the base.

"Don't blame him, Even everything he tries to say about our technology, Even for this time," I said.

"But," Arcee said.

"My Tech, is the best in the business," I said.

"Sir, A Colonel, James Rhodes is calling," Jarvis said.

"Arcee," I said.

"On it," Arcee said before transformed back into her vehicle form.

I went and sat on the chair where my Computers were.

"Jarvis, Nothing about them," I said.

"Understood, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Open it," I said.

Jarvis, opened the Call.

"Rhodey, Been some time," I said.

"I know, Jack," Rhodey said.

"What is it?" I said.

"Nothing, Just the 10 rings got attacked today, main target looks to be your dad's Jericho missiles," Rhodey said.

"How did they get them," I said.

"No idea, I got a team working on finding out who has been supplying them with Stark Weapons, Let you know what we find out," Rhodey said.

"Thanks, Rhodey," I said.

"What's things been like there," Rhodey said.

"Boring as ever, Been working on somethings, Maybe some time you could swing by and I show you," I said.

"Some day, Jack," Rhodey said. "Hows your Mum?"

"Working as always, Never changes," I said.

Rhodey laughed at it for a sec. "Only you, Jack, Gotta go, Call you when I got something," Rhodey said.

"Thanks, Rhodey, Be Safe," I said.

"You too, Jack," Rhodey said then went off the screen.

"He is gone, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Thanks, Jarvis, See you at the base," I said before grabbing the rest of them and got back on Arcee. "Ready,"

"Yes, Hang on," Arcee said as Jarvis had opened the garage door and we headed out. Just after Jarvis closed up to Garage. Arcee hit it full throttle once we cleared the Town heading straight for the base.

XXX

While me and Arcee was working on the Bike, There was a bang from Raf's Direction, Of Course his project was a damn volcano. Which did that.

Then Ratchet and Optimus came over to Check it out.

"What... In the All spark is going on here?" Ratchet said.

"Our projects are due tomorrow," I said.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys," Arcee said.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee, Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" I said.

"You're a human, Jack, Can you build me a small intestine?" Arcee said.

"Ouch, Nice one," I said.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here, you're making a mess," Ratchet said.

"But the science fair's a big part of our grade," Raf said.

"Yeah, If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system," Miko said.

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanos, or" Ratchet said.

"Arcee of our Motorcycle," I said.

"Precisely! We're not earthlings and they're not scientists," Ratchet said.

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet, would it hurt to learn more of Earth, By helping our young friends with their schoolwork," Optimus said.

"Well, Maybe our young friends should try learn more of Cybertron," Ratchet said.

"Good thing is, I have," I said.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet said.

"When we were on the Con ship, Jarvis here managed to get their whole database, But the only thing we couldn't get use their cloaking or shield Frequencies," I said.

"Meaning we have every Energon mine They have been too," Optimus said.

"Yes, Jarvis, Has been working around the clock decoding the Information," I said.

"How did you get into their systems, their are really advanced," Ratchet said.

"With this," I said holding up a device.

"What is that" Ratchet said.

"An interface, Jarvis can get into any system," I said.

"Your AI managed to hack and download all the data, how did we know it can't be traced back," Ratchet said.

"These are completely untraceable, Not even Earth's Military has them," I said.

"How did you get it on board and in their system," Ratchet said.

"It must of dropped out of my pocket and landing on the Ship hull and managed to interface with every system to Download Data, But Once we got back here, It died, I'm guessing the Cons, May have stepped on it," I said.

"Where is the Database now?" Optimus said.

"Jarvis, Bring up the Database from the Decepticon Warship," I said.

"It's on the screen now sir," Jarvis said.

"How can your AI access the base," Ratchet said.

"There's an interface in here to with the computers, Jarvis can easily get from my home to the base, He been here since I got back the next morning with the Mark 2. So when I came back Jarvis had the Mark 3 already setup and transferred here, and the Platform where my suit came up it was old tech that Stark industries had in the base at the time. Jarvis managed to bring it back online so It can be used for the Suit," I said.

"Jack, What your saying is that Jarvis, will be able to access the Groundbridge when no one is on or in the base," Optimus said.

"Bingo," I said.

"Can Jarvis, help with the Earth tech here too, Since it is really old and keeps glitching," Ratchet said.

"Jarvis, Can you update the systems here with the same updates from my place," I said.

"It has began, Sir, But it would take some time to complete," Jarvis said.

"Nice," I said.

"Jack, Arcee has told me about what you been thinking of, Do you think Jarvis can do it," Optimus said.

"Maybe, True Ratchet well have to test it to be sure it is safe" I said.

"I have already placed some of it in you Room here at Base," Optimus said.

"Thanks, Optimus," I said.

Optimus Nodded before heading off somewhere.

"Jarvis, Can you also start the scans also," I said.

"Scans on the way, ETA 5 hours," Jarvis said.

"Thanks, buddy." I said.

Then Me, Raf and Miko was working on our projects again.

XXX

Then when me and Arcee was close to finishing the bike, The Computers, Started beeping.

"Exposed Energon and it's on the Move," Ratchet said,

"And Since we ain't moving it guess who must be," Bulk said.

"Decepticons," Arcee said.

"Without Megatron?" Miko said.

"Maybe, Jarvis, Reroute a Satellite we have in orbit and transfer all data here, Place it also on my private Server," I said.

"It is done, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Jack, What are you doing?" Optimus said.

"Getting us a orbit Image, Then Maybe we can see who it is and how many there are," I said.

"Nice work jack, to answer Miko's question, unfortunately Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place, Autobots you have projects to complete, Ratchet I may require aid," Optimus said.

"Science fair is a big part of their grade, Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise," Ratchet said.

"Very Well," Optimus said. "BumbleBee, Let us see about this Energon in transit,"

"I can keep an eye on you from my laptop while I'm working, Just in case you 2 need a bridge," I said.

"Thank you, Jack," Optimus said.

Then Ratchet opened a ground bridge to the location. Then Optimus and Bee went through.

"Jarvis, Be ready to open a bridge when they need it," I said.

"You got a bad feeling, Jack," Arcee said.

"Yeah, Plus better be safe than sorry," I said.

"Jack, Maybe right," Ratchet said.

"Thanks Ratchet," I said.

Then Me and Arcee went back to where the bike us and I took my Laptop I had Jarvis Keep a live image on where the Energon signal came from and was ready in case Optimus and Bee needed a bridge back fast.

XXX

"Ratchet it's a bike, Jarvis, is even there, working on it with us," I said.

"Just watch the Master work," Ratchet said.

"Control Freak," Miko said.

"Sir, I picking up a transmission," Jarvis said.

"From Who?" I said.

"Agent Fowler sir, Reports of strange transmission of unknown technology origin," Jarvis said.

"Optimus wouldn't do that," Ratchet said.

"Then It must be Cons up to something," I said.

"They may need backup," Arcee said.

"There's only one way to find out, Jarvis, Mark 3," I said heading for the platform as the boots came up and I stepped into them, Then the covers for my lower part of my body was placed on. Then was hands and the upper part can after I placed my hands into the hands which then was covered with the components then the armour. Then the chest piece which had the Arc Reactor was placed in front the the Cover to protect the Arc reactor was placed. Then the Helmet sides came and placed. Not long after that happened the Helmet snapped into place.

"Jack, You not serious," Miko said.

"I am. No following me," I said.

"Jarvis, Do a check on Control surfaces then open the Bridge near the transmission Coords," I said.

"As you wish, Sir," Jarvis said.

Then all the pieces came and and started moving as it was part of the Control Check for anything which can happen. As did all the Weapon ports was check also.

"Check Complete, You are go to go, Sir" Jarvis said.

"Thanks, Jarvis, Open the bridge," I said as I use my thrusters to get down there as the Ground Bridge Activated.

Then I went through the Bridge and Then the Bridge shut down before Miko could follow.

"Jarvis, Where is that signal?" I said.

"Not far, Sir, Coords on screen now," Jarvis said.

"Thanks, Buddy," I said before I fired up my Thrusters and headed towards.

"Sir, I see Prime and BumbleBee are in trouble, An F-22 is headed for them," Jarvis said.

"It's a Con, Weapons," I said.

"Ready and waiting, sir," Jarvis said.

Then I changed course to head towards Them and at the Con.

It was about to Fire Missiles at Optimus and Bee, When I came and Hit it with my Repulsors, "Like that Con," I said.

"Jack, is that you?" Fowler said.

"The one and the only," I said.

"Pull back," Fowler said.

"Your F-22 is no match for this guy, Jarvis, where is the Con," I said.

"Headed for us, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Everything to Thrusters now," I said.

"I just did," Jarvis said.

"Optimus, I got that Con on my tail, Send Jarvis Coords and I swing by for you to hit him," I said.

"I copy, Jack, But be Careful, This Con is called Skyquake, One of Megatron, Elite warriors," Optimus said.

"Got it, No playing with him," I said.

Then I see the Con F-22 Coming at me and I use every move I got to shake him and Then Alarm went off.

"Sir, We have Heat Seekers on us," Jarvis said.

"Jack you need to get out of there," Optimus said.

"I can't, There's Heat seekers on me, If I go for a bridge I will take them back to the base, Jarvis, Find me a Dead-end," I said.

"Already on that, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Jack, This is Fowler, There is a dead end below my location, use that," Fowler said.

"Copy Fowler, Jarvis," I said.

"I have the Coords, Sir, Placing them on the screen now," Jarvis said.

"Let's go," I said as the Coords popped up and I head straight for them, As I was about to hit the wall, I slowed down to let them catch up.

"Jack, They are getting close," Fowler said.

"That's the point if I go up now they still be on me," I said.

"Jack, Be safe," Optimus said.

"Thanks, Optimus," I said.

"Sir, There almost about to hit," Jarvis said.

"Got it," I said before speeding up and going straight up at all the Heats seekers hit the Dead end Cliff.

"I'm clear," I said.

"Nice, flying, kid," Fowler said.

"Thanks, Optimus, Where's Skyquake?" I said.

"Unknown at this time, Jack, But I will suggest you head back to Base," Optimus said.

"I'm not leaving you 2 to face him alone," I said.

"Kid, Prime is right, Get out of here," Fowler said.

"I already said, I am not leaving them behind," I said.

"Kid, Jack, Be careful, even in whatever that is?" Fowler said.

"Thanks, Not a word to any one about this, Got it," I said.

"Got it," Fowler said.

"Jack, Skyquake was just on us, BumbleBee got split, He need help," Optimus said.

"Copy, I headed there now," I said. Changing course towards Bee.

"Jack, Fowler, BumbleBee is on Skyquake, Need Assistance," Optimus said.

"On it, Fowler when I get him close hit him with everything you got, I head for BumbleBee," I said.

"Sound plan, Jack," Fowler said.

"Bee, I'm coming in hot behind you," I said.

"Any time, Fella, Ground coming fast," Fowler said.

"Sir, Agent Fowler can Catch BumbleBee as we use the Missile on Skyquake," Jarvis said.

"Fowler," I said.

"I copy that, Jack, Got for it," Fowler said.

Then BumbleBee Jumps and Lands on on Fowler's F-22.

"I got BumbleBee, Take him out," Fowler said.

"With pleasure," I said. "Jarvis, Lock on,"

"Lock on Confirmed," Jarvis said.

Then I fire the Missile at Skyquake before getting level with Fowler and Bee.

Then Bee Jumped off and went to the cliff and I came next to him.

"Bee, You okay," I said.

Bee Beeped.

"Jarvis," I said.

"BumbleBee says he is fine sir," Jarvis said.

"Optimus, It's Jack, I'm with Bee, Skyquake is down," I said.

"Understood," Optimus said. "I have just arrived,"

"Me and Bee on the way down," I said.

"Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his masters path, We might not be burying him today," Optimus said.

"Optimus, You may be a Prime, But it doesn't mean you can save everyone," I said.

"I know, Jack, It just... " Optimus said.

"Doesn't make it easy," I said.

"Agreed, Jack, You risk your life for us today, Why?" Optimus said.

"We're a team now, Optimus, I don't leave any of this team behind," I said.

"That may be Jack, But Thank you," Optimus said.

"Always," I said. "Jarvis, Open a bridge back to Base,"

"Opening it is 5 seconds sir," Jarvis said.

"Thanks, Buddy," I said.

"Let's get back to base," Optimus said.

"No argument here," I said.

Then the ground bridge opened and we headed through and I went straight for the platform and let Jarvis remove the armour.

XXX

We just came back from the science fair. and it was mad Ratchet thought we should of got the best grades. But last time I let him mess around with my gear.

Then Ratchet walked away, as Bee Beeping something.

"Indeed BumbleBee, Our human Friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet Path," Optimus said.

"No argument here," I said.

"You were lucky today, Jack, But it was a bit silly of you going up against someone like Skyquake," Optimus said.

"True, But it wouldn't stop me from Defending Earth from the Cons Ever, Speaking of which Jarvis, Hows the Mark 4 Specs coming," I said.

"Great so far, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Thanks buddy, Best for you to head back to the Garage, Pal," I said.

"Agreed, Sir," Jarvis said.

"And best to get you home, Jack," Arcee said.

"Right behind you," I said as Arcee Transformed back to her Vehicle mode and I got on before Arcee left taking me back home.

Once we got back and into the Garage.

"Jack, You sure you are okay after today?" Arcee said.

"I'm fine, Arcee," I said "Just Glad Optimus and Bee are okay,"

"Me as well, But next time, Be careful," Arcee said.

"Always do," I said. "I'm beat Arcee, Night,"

"Night, Jack," Arcee said before I lefted the Garage and Grabbed my Dinner and Showered and Headed for Bed. To know I need to get the Mark 4 Finished hopefully before the next time going out.

 **That's all for this chapter Guys.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay Tuned and Safe.**

 **Catch you guys next time. Love y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **Scrapheap.**

(Jack POV)

When I woke up, I got up and headed for a shower then got changed and ready for today. Then I grabbed something to eat. Then after I was finished. I head to the garage and finished making the Specs for the Mark 3 and Got Jarvis to start making the Mark 4 with the I decided to merge what I did with the Mark 2 Compression case with the Mark 3, Which I'm going to call the Mark 5.

Just when I managed to finish the schematic for it.

"Sir, There is a call for you," Jarvis said.

"Arcee," I said.

"Already done it, Jack," Arcee said.

"Put it up Jarvis," I said.

Then a face I haven't seen for 2 years came on.

"Hey, Jack," Pepper said.

"Pepper, Hey, How's the company treating you," I said.

"Great, Jack, What about there, Heard it was the best entertainment in the world," Pepper said.

"Pep, This is Jasper, Nevada, It Lied," I said.

Pepper ended up laughing. "Only you Jack," She said.

"Same thing the Rhodey said," I said.

"Rhodey, Called you," Pepper said.

"Yeah, The same group that got Dad Killed, They were using Dad's Jericho Missiles. Then Someone or thing destroyed them. According to what Rhodey told me," I said.

"Jeez, Jack, It's almost like you can't get a break," Pepper said.

"I know, Anyway, What's going on?" I said.

"I was wanting to talk about that Tower in Midtown Manhattan," Pepper said.

"You mean Stark Tower what Dad would have done," I said.

"Yeah, it could show the world what just one building with a Arc Reactor can power," Pepper said.

"Pepper, Fine, We make the one in Manhattan the Prototype," I said.

"Fine, We see how it goes then," Pepper said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, Now to get it built could take a year at least," Pepper said.

"Let's change that to 2 years, For the Building and the Arc Reactor," I said.

"How will that work?" Pepper said.

"I could take Building at least a year and 6 months, Then the rest of Installing the Arc Reactor," I said.

"Okay, But we both know they could be problems which can take longer for that," Pepper said.

"I know," I said.

"Okay, I send Jarvis the plans for the Tower when Their are ready," Pepper said.

"Thanks, Pepper," I said.

"Always, But really good see you again, Even if it is like this," Pepper said.

"Same here, Pepper," I said.

"Say Hey to your Mom from me," Pepper said.

"Will do, Be safe, Pepper," I said.

"You too, Jack," Pepper said.

Then the Call ended.

"Jarvis, Let me know once we get the Plans," I said.

"Will do, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Who was that?" Arcee said.

"Pepper helped Dad a lot when he was running the business, So when he died, Pepper was gave the CEO in the Business so she could handle it till it was time for me to take over, True, She hands the Business, While I'm working on everything else, Like the Tower which I going to build," I said.

"She looked after you when you were younger, Hey," Arcee said.

"Okay, That, too," I said.

"Alright, Alright," Arcee said. "We showed head to the base, Soon,"

"I know, Just let me get the Mark 5 Finished for Jarvis here, Then I can Test the Mark 4 at the base," I said.

"Alright," Arcee said.

I took another 2 hours to make sure everything was on it, Which I wanted the Mark 5 to have. And Gave them to Jarvis to work on after the Mark 4 was finished.

"Alright, all done, See you at the base Jarvis," I said.

"I will meet you there, Sir," Jarvis said.

I grabbed everything else I needed to get the Room sorted and when Back to where Arcee, Who must of Power down.

"Arcee, You up?" I said.

"Am now, You ready," Arcee said.

"Yeah, Want to have a drive, Before the Base," I said.

"Oh, I am so in," Arcee said.

"Sweet," I said getting on and the Helmet came out of her Subspace inventory. And I put it on and we headed out and made sure the Garage door was fully closed and headed the the Edge of the Town where no one was.

"Hold on, Jack," Arcee said Before taking off.

"ALL RIGHT," I said as I feel the Speed pick up.

We ended up staying at that speed all the way to the Base. Then Slowed down to go in. Then Arcee drove me to where my room is and I headed in and dropped off the Gear and checked on the Scan of the Energon Crystal. Jarvis Managed to finish the scan and started scanning the Compounds in it see if we can created it, But It is really going to take some time, roughly a couple of Days, lucky it only looks like another 3 Days.

Then I headed out and the to Control room where everyone was and I went up to where Miko and Raf was.

The too long after It looked like Optimus and Arcee was headed out. As Ratchet opened the Groundbridge.

"Arcee and I will search for any clue which might explain the origin of our arctic find," Optimus said.

"Only until your sensors sound, Remember once your core temperature drops into the Blue zone, System failures aren't likely, They Imminent," Ratchet said.

"Whats going on Arcee?" I said.

"Tag Team, Jack, It's my turn for Exploration Duty," Arcee said.

"Wait, The Arctic find?" I said.

"How?" Arcee said.

"Jarvis, I still have an earpiece if I have to Shot over here," I said.

"I admit it is a good idea, Since Jarvis got to the base, It has been running nice and simply," Optimus said.

"Well, Too bad, It's a beautiful day for a ride, Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors," I said.

"It's in the Arctic, Jack, Can that suit handle that," Arcee said.

"Well, it did handle pretty good when I was with you guys on the space Bridge," I said.

"Yeah, still not happening," Arcee said.

"Well, Just going have to work on that project we talked about then," I said.

Then Raf said that he always wanted to see Snow but it was too Dangerous, Even the them too.

"But I will bring you back a snowball," Optimus said.

"That would be awesome," Raf said before heading.

"I got Jarvis into the Com system if anything happens he can rely it to us for a bridge," I said.

"Thanks, Jack," Arcee said.

"Thank you, Jack," Optimus said.

"I have also got a satellite for where the Ground Bridge is dropping you off," I said.

"Thank you again, Jack," Optimus said,

"Like I said last time, We're a team," I said.

Optimus nodded then Him and Arcee head in vanishing from sight.

"Jarvis, Keep an eye on them, Let me or Ratchet know if something is wrong," I said.

"On it, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Nice call Jack," Ratchet said.

"If it is too dangerous for us, The Arctic is definitely too for you guys," I said.

Then I headed for the Room and Then Before I left the Room Something went and I ran back.

"Ratchet what was that?" I said.

"The Ground Bridge controls, The Ground Bridge is Down," Ratchet said.

Then Bulk and Bee came and Ratchet got them lifting the Panels to check the Connections.

"Jarvis, Run a Full Diagnostic on the Ground Bridge," I said.

"Diagnostic on the way, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Ratchet, Jarvis," I said.

"I know, It would help once it has completed," Ratchet said.

"Sir, it is going to take 30 mins to complete," Jarvis said.

"Got it, Ratchet can Arcee and Optimus survive 30 mins out there?" I said.

"I hope so, They both tough," Ratchet said.

"I know," I said.

XXX

Not long when Jarvis Diagnostic was about to finish Power went.

"Jarvis," I said.

"I'm still here, Sir, But I need full power to complete Diagnostic," Jarvis said.

"Something, Bite the Circuits in the Ground Bridge,"Ratchet said.

"But what?" I said.

"No clue, yet," Ratchet said.

"Sir there is something crawling around in your Room," Jarvis said.

"Okay, on my way, Back in a couple Ratchet," I said heading to my room.

When I get there something was something was lying there and I grabbed it and then I hear something else and it looked like the same Creature I just picked up but it had Purple eyes and was trying to eat one of my tools.

"Hey, Get off that," I said before I pulled out my Hand Repulsor on my left hand and shot it. I pulled it out to get a better look at it then I looked the one on my hand, Which was just looking at me. Why in the world is this one different to that one.

"You're not going to eat my stuff, are you?" I said to it. And It just chirped back at me.

"Jarvis is the Mark 4 done," I said.

"Ready and waiting in the Command center, Sir, Back up power is enough to acquire suit if needed," Jarvis said.

"Thanks, Buddy.

Then I found Raf and He saw what I had.

"Wow, Can I look at him," Raf said.

"Sure, Raf," I said passing it to him. "I have to get back to Ratchet,"

"Okay, Meet you there, in a few," Raf said.

Then I ran back to Ratchet only to see him still looking at that Circuit which was part of the circuit was ate.

"Hey Guys look what I found," Raf said.

Then we all looked at him.

"We're busy" Ratchet said as he looked at Raf. "AH!"

Then Bee and Bulk got up too.

"Hey, Hey what's with you guys," Miko said.

"Scraplet! Scraplet" Bulk said.

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf said.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron," Ratchet said.

Then I got one of my Hand Repulsor weapons on my left hand out again.

Then looked at it.

"This are you kidding me?" I said.

"You're giant robots, Scrappy here is teeny," Miko said.

"You have no idea of the damage that teeny thing can do," Bulk said.

I pulled out the other one. "I found this one trying to eat at one of my tools while that one was just looking at me," I said before throw the one I shot to the ground.

"This one wouldn't hurt anything," Raf said as he was patting the scraplet's head.

Then the scraplet who had fell asleep woke up and looked up at Ratchet, Bulk and Bee and chirped at them.

"The only thing I am not getting if that one was, why is this one not," I said.

"All scraplet do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal especially living metal," Bulk said as He and Bee powered down their weapons.

"Well, this one doesn't seem to want to eat you," I said.

The scraplet then jumped down from Raf and started running in circles around me before it snuggled against my leg as well as looking up at me chirping. I can't help but to chuck a bit before I bend down starting to rub its head only to make it to start chirping, my guess happily too. Of course Miko couldn't resist but to come over and start running it a bit also. Of course to scraplet looked at Miko. Then it ended up jumping into her arms and snugged into her.

"Aw, Aren't you cute," Miko said.

"I don't know why yours hasn't decided to eat us, but there are never more than just these 2. I fear I know how they got in here," Ratchet said.

"That Arctic find Bulk and Bee found," I said.

"That would be my guess also," Ratchet said. "Let's go take a look,"

"Okay Miko and Raf stay here with that one, Jarvis Mark 4," I said. Heading for the Platform to let Jarvis fit all the piece together but left the Helmet of since I can just put it on if need.

"Everything is online, Sir, Just in case," Jarvis said.

"Thanks buddy," I said.

Then Me, Bulk, Bee and Ratchet head to where they put it and we went in to find it teared open and Partly defrosted.

"It's a trap, A Scraplet trap," Ratchet said.

"Uh, an empty scraplet trap," Bulk said.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago, only to wind up in the arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis,until we brought the thaw," Ratchet said.

"Now they are wide awake and ready to eat, How many are we talking about Ratchet," I said.

"Thousands, and the power malfunctions and the Ground bridge damage, are sure signs of that their infestation is well underway," Ratchet said.

"Then Let fix the Bridge and Send them back to the Arctic," I said.

"How?" Ratchet said.

"Me," I said.

"What," Ratchet said.

"Jarvis can you re calibrate the arc Reactor to carry the same signature of Bee, Ratchet and Bulk," I said.

"Yes, But I will keep it on standby for when you need it or the scraplets will be on you," Jarvis said.

"I'll take it," I said.

"Sir, Optimus and Arcee are trying to get through," Jarvis said. "They are saying that their temperature has reached the Blue zone, They are asking for a ground bridge,"

"We need to get back to the Command center," Ratchet said.

"Let's go," I said after Putting on the helmet and hitting the Thrusters back there before removing the helmet again.

"Ratchet to Optimus, Do you read me?" Ratchet said. "We have a situation, Scrap, The scraplets have gotten into the Com-link system,If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, They will reduce the entire base to a scrap heap,"

"I say we bug out of here and let them keep it," Bulk said.

"But Optimus and Arcee are out there, We need to fix the Ground Bridge and bridge them back," I said.

"Jack's right, Evacuation is not an option," Ratchet said. "If we don't get the Ground Bridge back online Stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish,"

"Jarvis, You still got the link to them," I said.

"No, Sir, That went the same time with the Com-link system," Jarvis said.

"What about the Satellite?" I said.

"I have them on it but there's nothing I can do sir without the Ground bridge, as soon as it is back online I can open a bridge to where they are," Jarvis said.

"Bulkhead you never run," Miko said as Raf was holding the Scraplet which wasn't even trying to Eat Bulk, Bee and Ratchet.

"Miko you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot," Bulk said. "I have, They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, Circuit by circuit, till there's nothing left, and I mean Nothing, Not even your optics,"

"Them We are the only ones to help," I said.

"We need made of metal," Raf said.

"Yeah, The scraplets can't hurt us," Miko said.

"Typically I find your fleshiness to be your last engaging quality, But it would appear to provide an advantage, under these extremes," Ratchet said.

"Okay, We pair off One bot, One human, I'll watch your back while you repair the Ground Bridge, In the Mark 4," I said.

"And we go on a bug hunt," Miko said.

"Oh, Boy," Bulk said.

And Bee Beep like he was saying the same.

Then Me and Ratchet was to where the Ground bridge was as Miko and Bulk and Bee and Raf went to keep the scraplets busy. As for the Scraplet that isn't eating them is with me.

"How's it going over there?" I said.

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, But the Ground Bridge still won't receive Power," Ratchet said.

Then there was some Clinking.

"Jarvis, anything near here," I said.

But nothing.

Then I looked up and saw them.

"Ratchet, Stay completely still," I said.

Then The just attacked him.

"Jack, The Fire extinguisher!" Ratchet said.

Then I grabbed it and ran over spraying it over Ratchet to get them off him.

"Ratchet get the Patch kit, We leaking Energon like, WHOA!" Bulk said.

Then the Scraplet's attacked Bee and Bulk, Then Ratchet again.

I was using the Fire Extinguisher on Ratchet.

Then we got all of them.

"We get them all?"I said.

Then there was more whirring in the distance.

"Hardly, These were just scouts," Ratchet said.

"Great and I'm running out here," I said.

"So the rest of them know we are in here?" Bulk said.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal," Ratchet said. "Optimus and Arcee will never make it home, We must get the ground bridge operational,"

Then we can send the Scraplet's anywhere on Earth," Raf said.

"No back to the Arctic let them freeze," I said.

"Once they get into the sub-zero should freeze on contact," Ratchet said. "So think Ratchet Think,"

"Where is the power supply for the Ground Bridge," I said.

There''s has to be a breach in the Energon Fuel line," Ratchet said.

"No I go, I can use the Mark 4 Repulsors to seal the breach," I said.

"Let's go," Miko said.

"No, Stay here with them, be back before you know it," I said. Putting the helmet on and used my thrusters the get there. Once I get there I saw the Breach.

"Jarvis, set the Repulsor to seal the breach," I said.

"Setting complete, sir," Jarvis said.

I fired on the breach slowly moving the beam which was for sure sealing the Breach. Once it was sealed I flied back to the Control room.

"Ratchet Go," I said.

"Ground bridge activated," Ratchet said.

"Jarvis, Activate the Mod now," I said.

"Already have sir," Jarvis said as the ground bridge fired up.

I saw all the scraplets heading for me and I run through the Bridge to the other side and I saw Optimus and Arcee.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted as the Scraplets came through and Died after 3 secs in the cold.

"Come on, Lets get you 2 out of the cold," I said.

Arcee and Optimus headed towards the bridge.

"What happened?" Optimus said.

"What Bee and Bulk found was a scraplet trap," I said. "They took out the ground bridge once you 2 got through. then the Com-link,"

Then we walked through to the base.

XXX

Optimus and Arcee was in the med bay.

"We good," I said.

"They going to be fine," Raf said.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself old friend," Optimus said. "You saved a few lifes today,"

"It was all my doing," Ratchet said. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened on a Saturday,"

"Our human friends may be small, But they are strong," Optimus said.

Then Miko screamed.

"What is it? Another Scraplet," I said.

"Spider! Is it on me?" Miko said.

"Really, We faced Scraplet, and you are scared of spiders still," I said.

"Shut it," Miko said. Then off.

"Did she just scream like a little girl," Bulk said.

"Always something," I said.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay tuned and safe.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 **Con job.**

(Jack POV)

Me and Arcee was already at the base. As soon as I got there I headed for my room to start working on the Mark 6, After I had found out that the Mark 5 was finished and ready. But I was wanting to make a brand new arc Reactor but one which was work with a piece of Energon in the middle of the Reactor.

"Sir, if we are going to combine the Arc reactor and a piece of energon, I'm afraid that the current Palladium element isn't enough to go with it. And There is no other Element of Palladium to do it," Jarvis said.

"Great, So We just going to have to make a new one," I said.

"Yes, Sir, Good thing is that Your Father was working on making a new element of Palladium at the time, But Couldn't make it," Jarvis said.

"Is there any notes that he has on this," I said.

"Some Recorded and some written, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Okay, Print off the Written ones if they are computerised and Send all the Recordings to my phone," I said.

"Am Afraid they were never computerised, Sir, But they are still with Mrs. Potts Since Your Father passed his house over to her," Jarvis said.

"Get in contact with her ask her to send them to me at home," I said.

"Right away, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Thanks, Buddy," I said. "I headed to the control room, But anything if we can replicate the Energon with our technology,"

"Sir, That would require an Arc reactor, With the modified Core," Jarvis said.

"Okay, Get the Machine, Set up and ready, I can work on making the same type of element of Palladium in one go for the Machine and the Mark 6 Arc Reactor," I said.

"Sir, Just one of the modified core, I am able to replicate," Jarvis said.

"So you telling me just to make one, there Buddy," I said.

"That is correct, Sir, I will be able to make more of that Element of Palladium once the first one is made," Jarvis said.

"Thanks buddy," I said getting up and grabbed the mark 5 Case which had a strap to it hard enough to keep it from snapping. Then Headed out to the Control room.

"Hey, Jack," Arcee said.

"Hey, Arcee," I said.

"Anything about you know," Arcee said.

"Working on it but it is really going to take longer than I though now, The Element of Palladium I was for my first types of Suit Can't power the machine, Jarvis is making it, But to power it, So I have to go over all my Dad's notes to see if I can make that new Element of Palladium," I said.

"Damn," Arcee said.

"It's just a set back, Arcee, we get there," I said.

"I know," Arcee said.

Then we heading on into the Control room where the base started flashing and we found out it was a ship heading for Earth.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band," Ratchet said. "It appears to be coming from a starship, Inside this Solar System, It's an AUTOBOT Identification beacon,"

"So there are other Bots out there?" I said.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went Dark, But Cons have been known to bait trap with false beacons," Arcee said.

"Great," I said.

"Unknown vessel, This is AUTOBOT Outpost Omega 1, Identify yourself," Optimus said.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades," The Voice came on saying.

"Wheel Jack,"Bulk said. "You old con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Bulkhead? That you?" WheelJack said. "What's with all the security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with Cons," Bulk said. "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

"Sometime Tomorrow if I put metal to the Pedal," WheelJack said.

"Another bot's coming here. How cool is that!" Miko said.

"Wheeljack, I know of him by reputation only," Optimus said. "Can you verify his voiceprint?"

"He is 1000% the real deal, Optimus," Bulk said.

"We will send landing Coordinates, WheelJack," Optimus said. "Safe journey,"

"See you soon, Buddy," Bulk said. "I'll make sure you get a proper welcome,"

Then Ratchet closed the channel.

"So, Who's the Boyfriend?" Arcee said.

I ended up laughing at it.

Bulk Chuckles. "Me and Jackie go way back, We were part of the same war unit, The Wreckers, Which means the cons are gonna wish he never found us,"

"Bit more muscle to hurt Cons, I am so in," I said.

"Easy, Jack," Arcee said.

"Arcee, Come on, It well get us a bit more man power to scout for Energon," I said.

"Jack, Is right, With WheelJack here, We maybe have better luck locating Energon," Optimus said.

XXX

"WheelJack Ship is approaching the landing zone," Arcee said.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf said.

"Maybe he'll stay," Miko said. "Have to find his own Human though," Miko said.

"No enough here that knows about Cons the better," I said.

"Ground Bridge cycling up," Ratchet said.

"Just a sec," I said before heading for the platform. "Jarvis mark 4," After putting the Mark 5 down.

Then the platform comes up and starts to connect all the parts together and finishing with the Helmet coming on but not closing it.

Then After I finished the Ground Bridge glitched.

"Blasted Scraplets, Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation," Ratchet said.

"So Wheel Jack's gonna land halfway around the world, and then you'll bridge him here," I said.

"We can't revealing the location of our base, Just in case the Decepticons are tracking WheelJacks ship," Optimus said.

Then The Base alarm went off.

"Jarvis," I said.

"Sir, Multiply Contacts closing fast on wheelJacks position," Jarvis said.

"Con Scum," Bulk said.

"Sir, Guessing by the sudden stop of moving, He has been shot down," Jarvis said.

"Jarvis, send the Coords to Ratchet at the Ground Bridge, And Bring Weapons online," I said.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"You guys, have no Air, With me, you do," I said. As the Helmet metal face-plate snapped shut.

"Open the Bridge, Ratchet! We're missing all the action," Bulk said.

"I'll prepare sick bay," Ratchet said.

"Who For? The Cons," Bulk said as the Bridge went up. "This is Wheel jack we're talking about,"

Then I fired up my thruster and went through.

Once on the other side.

I saw all the Cons was down.

Then This bot finishing off a con.

Bulk Chuckles. "I taught him that," Bulk said.

"Sweet, I give him that," I said landing on Arcee.

"Ever think I might need a hand here?" Wheel jack said.

"What and spoil the show?" Bulk said.

"You missed one," Arcee said. Then Wheel jack shot the con down.

"If this is all you got, the planet's in bigger trouble than I thought," Wheel jack said.

Then saw me.

"Who that?" Wheel jack said.

"Names Jack," I said letting my face plate lift up.

"Nice suit any good," Wheel jack said.

"Don't ask him that," Bulk said.

"What?" Wheeljack said.

"Long story," I said.

Then Bulk rushed forward. "Jackie!" Bulk said hugging him.

"What's to finish you old wrecking ball?" WheelJack said.

"Jarvis, We need a bridge," I said.

"On the way, Sir," Jarvis said then a ground bridge opened up and we headed back through.

Then Ratchet shut the bridge down and I flew over and Let Jarvis remove the Mark 4. Then Headed over to Ratchet.

"Jackie, Come here, Meet my other best buddy, Miko," Bulk said."She can wreck like the best of us,"

"Hiya," Miko said.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble," Wheeljack said. (I'm just going to called Wheeljack Jackie from Now on)

"I try, But trouble finds us anyway," Miko said.

"Were gonna get along just fine," Jackie said." Now you going to tell me what Bulkhead meant back there.

"Oh the suit, Well, He wanted to find out what this can do," I said getting my left hand repulsor out. "And It knocked him on his aft, Bulk here, didn't think it had enough juice to do that,"

"Oh, Scrap," Bulk said.

"You got taken down by that," Jackie said.

"Trust me, Don't ask to find out," Bulk said.

"Come on show me, How it works," Jackie said.

"Jackie, Don't," Bulk said.

"Okay," I said aiming at him and fire only 2 secs later knocking him on his aft also.

"Wow, That was some sweet tech there, Kid," Jackie said.

"Thanks," I said.

Then Optimus came over.

"Optimus Prime, It's a privilege," Jackie said.

"Like wise, Soldier," Optimus said. "What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of Friend or foe." Jackie said. "Now I find both, but i am fairly impressed with that Kid's weaponry,"

"Watch it, I made that Tech, It's only the defense one you got hit by," I said.

"Well, it was some sweet tech," Jackie said.

"Jack, Has been quiet usefully when I came to saving this planet, Even If the Tech he is using isn't Cybertronian based, It does give a kick, especially when we need back up against Skyquake," Optimus said.

"Wait, you went up against Skyquake," Jackie said.

"Yeah, and Won," I said. "Got him off Optimus and BumbleBee, Before he could hit them,"

"Back to the matter at hand, we are few, but strong, We have suffered losses But we have grown, And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold," Optimus said.

"I would be honored," Jackie said.

"Then Let's get this party started," Bulk said.

"Oh, joy," Ratchet said.

"Jarvis, give Ratchet a hand with the GroundBridge," I said.

"Already on it, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Thanks, buddy," I said.

"Give you a hand Ratchet," I said.

"Thanks, Jack," Ratchet said.

XXX

Bulk and Jackie was playing some sort of Game. Throwing some Metal Basketball at each other and I was near Arcee.

"So, What's that about?" I said.

It's called Lobbing, The favourite pastime on Cybertron, Especially among the Warrior Class," Arcee said.

Then Miko get Raf to start doing some moves.

I started laughing, "Of Course, The Robot," I said.

Then Bee Started doing what Raf was doing. Then I notices someone wasn't here.

"Where's Optimus?" I said.

"Went for a drive, Primes don't party," Arcee said.

"Damn," I said.

"Coming at Ya!" Bulk said. Throwing the Ball at WheelJack but it goes over his hands and hits the wall before hitting the Groundbridge Control.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet said.

"Sorry, Doc," Jackie said. "Guess we're a little charged up, You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did," Ratchet said.

"That's quite a feat of engineering," Jackie said.

"Yes, It is," Ratchet said.

"Something wrong with it?" Jackie said. In a weird tone. Even for me.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump, I put it in shut-down," Ratchet said.

"What if you need to use it?" Jackie said.

"Oh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage," Ratchet said.

"So, uh, How long will the defrag take?" Jackie said.

"A few hours, if we're lucky," Ratchet said. "Maybe longer,"

Then WheelJack turned. "Huh," I said.

"Jack," Arcee said. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?" I said facing her.

"Just looked distracted for a second," Arcee said.

"Just thinking about something," I said smiling at her hoping she would drop it. Since They didn't know about my Hearing.

XXX

"So there we were no Communications, Low on Energon surrounded by Cons, So what does Wheeljack do?" Bulk said. Then started laughing, "Tell them, Jackie,"

"Well... What I do best," Jackie said.

Something is wrong. Why didn't he just say what he did.

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the Primary Heat Exchanger," Bulk said.

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time," Jackie said.

"The joint went Supernova!" Bulk said.

"Awesome," Miko said.

"Yeah, I'm still picking Shrapnel out of my backside," Bulk said.

"I'm not surprised given the size of your backside," Arcee said.

I just burst out Laughing. "Nice one Arcee," I said.

And Bee Laughed a bit too.

Then I saw WheelJack looking over at Ratchet at the ground bridge. Why is he looking at Ratchet for. Him and Bulk are back, Should he be telling us the story himself then just letting Bulk say It.

"There it is Jackie's Signature," Bulk said. "One Grenade, One shot,"

Then Bulk looked at WheelJack.

"Hey, You all right?" Bulk said.

"What?" Jackie said.

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulk said.

"Well, What do you mean?" Jackie said.

Something is so wrong, Why is WheelJack so distracted.

"I don't know you seem quiet," Bulk said.

"Aw, I've been stuck in a can too long," Jackie said. "I should go topside before I get stir-crazy,"

"I have patrol in the morning you can come with," Bulk said.

"Let's go now," Jackie said.

Why is he so wanting to leave and why got topside.

"And break up the party? Come on! The Gang's loving you!" Bulk said. "You got to tell them about the Battle if Darkmount Pass!"

"You tell them, You're better at it," Jackie said.

"Hey Arcee, Can we talk in the lab," I said.

"Sure, Back in a few," Arcee said and Then We headed into the Room I got.

"Jack, what is it?" Arcee said.

"Something is wrong," I said.

"What?" Arcee said.

"Come on, Arcee, Didn't you see how he wanted to go topside, Then just go on patrol straight away, Why is he in a rush? Then He just blows off Bulk saying that He can tell the story about that battle better," I said.

"Okay true, It is a bit weird," Arcee said.

"Arcee, Everything that Bulk has talked about WheelJack, I just get the feeling something is off. And Right after Bulk finished the Story, Wheeljack looked at Ratchet who was working on the GroundBridge, Why would he look at it for, Like If that was me and I just found my old time pal, I would be over the Moon, Telling everyone what we done together even if my own friend wanted me to tell a certain story. I would tell it," I said.

"Okay, Easy, I have to admit, it is a little more weird now," Arcee said.

"For now, I think we should just keep an eye on him," I said.

"I'm in, With that one, Jack, Come on, we should get back to the others before Wheeljack suspects something," Arcee said.

"Yeah, Let's go," I said. "But not a word to anyone, Not yet, Till we are completely sure,"

"Come on, Jack," Arcee said Smiling. Then We headed back to the control room and I went out and grab the Mark 5 and put the strap over my shoulder.

XXX

Then Bulk stated talking that he even thinks something is wrong with WheelJack so I came up with a Plan how to make sure it was him or Not. I went and Put on the Mark 4 Just in case my Feeling has been dead on the Spot.

"Hey, What are you guys talking about?" Jackie said then saw me. "What's with the suit kid,"

"I'm just running test on it, But for it to work I need to be in it," I said before lifting my face plate up.

"I was just telling the guys, all about you and me," Bulk said. "At the battle of Darkmount Pass,"

"That's a heck on a story," Wheeljack said.

"Yeap, Tell it," Bulk said.

"Talk, Talk, Talk, How about after we go off roading?" Miko said.

"Miko, stay out if this," Bulk said.

"Bulkhead, Easy," Arcee said.

"I'm not sure I," Jackie said.

"Tell it," Bulk said.

"Fine, You want to live in the past, Bulkhead?" WheelJack said."The Wrecker were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the Smelting Pit, The cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had, Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, Left them for scrap, Then I made us a way out, Using their backsides as Stepping stones to cross the molten metal, isn't that how it Happened?"

"Yeah, That's exactly how it happened," Bulk said. "Expect for 1 little thing, I wasn't there,"

Then Everyone looked and Him and I was about to snap my face-plate shut but I knew then This impostor would notice.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus, But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access WheelJack's public-Service Record," Bulk said.

"Bulk What does that?" Miko said.

Then I Fired my Repulsors at the Impostor.

But he got back and grabbed Miko.

"Stay back or I squeeze her into pulp," The Impostor said.

"WheelJack what are you doing?" Miko said.

"It's not WheelJack, Miko, I knew from after the Story Bulk talked about. Before I left to Talk with Arcee, I saw this ass look at Ratchet who was still at the Ground Bridge controls like he was waiting for the right time to do something," I said.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me," Bulk said.

"Don't fret, Plenty of Fighting to come," The Impostor said.

"Don't think so, Where is the real WheelJack?" I said.

"Oh, indeed," The Impostor said." And I expect Lord Starscream is making him sport of him"

XXX

Then the impostor put some coords in and Turn on the Bridge.

"About time," The Impostor said.

Then started moving towards the Bridge. Then my face-Plate snapped shut.

"Let's get this party started," The Impostor said.

Then another one who looked like Wheeljack came through and hit him Making Miko get dropped.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through," The Real Wheel jack said.

"Jarvis, Shut it down," I said.

Then Jarvis Shut the ground Bridge down.

Then the 2 Jackie's as I'm going to call it went against each other.

Bulk was about to go in.

"Ugly's Mine," Jackie said.

Then One of them went down.

"That's my Jackie," Bulk said.

"You hit the Switch," Jackie said.

"Jarvis reopen the Bridge," I said.

"It's time to take out the trash," Jackie said. "All yours buddy,"

Then Bulk grabbed the impostor and threw him into the Ground Bridge.

"Jarvis shut it down," I said.

"Nice lob," Jackie said.

Then the Ground Bridge shut down.

XXX

Jackie was Talking about leaving.

"Wait," Miko said. "Your leaving why?"

"Ohh, Because some bots never change," Bulk said.

"Wheeljack, Know that you'll always have a haven here," Optimus said.

"Jackie never stays, But he always comes back," Bulk said.

XXX

Then we bridged to where Jackie was Repairing his ship.

"There's room for 2 bulk," Jackie said. "Even with a backside like yours, Who knows who we might find out there, Some of the old crew?"

"Heh, It sounds like fun, Jackie, But my ties are here now with them, With her," Bulk said.

"If anything happens to my favourite wrecker, I'm coming after you," Jackie said joking.

"I'll take good care of him," Miko said.

"Hey, Kid," Jackie said to me. "Keep hitting the Cons, With that Tech of yours,"

"Always do," I said.

Then Miko got out her phone and took a photo.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay Tuned and Safe and Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

 **Convoy.**

(Jack POV)

Arcee and I was already at base. Last night, I got the notes from Pepper since she expressed them, When Jarvis contacted her.

So I packed them up into my bag for the next day. So when we got to the base, Arcee had to go on patrol, and when she left, I went to my room and started going through Dad's notes for making the new Element of Palladium.

After 2 hours reading Dad's notes, But it didn't tell me on how to make, But I know Since Dad was a complete genius, He would have it in some sort of code but I pretty sure, That Jarvis would be able to crack it. So I got Jarvis to computerised the notes that Pepper sent, As I started to Watch the videos that Dad had made, I just hope there is more to the Code.

I went through the Whole set of videos apart from the last one.

I started watching it and It was mostly just take out clips of something. Then.

"Jack, I'm know you are too young too understand this, I built it for you, Someday you'll realize that they represent much more than inventions of People. My Dad started the Stark Expo building Model, It was his life's work, Then Became mine when I got back home, I am still Limited by the Technology here. But one day you'll find out when and you change the world weather the world knows it or not. No doubt your mum said how I was working so hard since we heard that you were coming, I just wanted to spoil your rotten, Buddy, Then That Kidnapping happened. Yes, I managed to get out but Something happened, I made that first small Arc Reactor from nothing but a box of scraps. But I needed it to make it work, Not doubt you saw the First Suit I have ever made. I knew that one day this thing - As Dad pointed the the Small Reactor in his chest - Would stop working. Just Know no matter what, I love you, Both of you. And you Jack, Was my Greatest ever creation," Dad said before it cut off.

I felt tears going down my face, I always knew, That he was trying to spoil me Rotten, Even Mum knew. But then something clicked. "Jarvis, Dad Mentioned Something about Stark Expo. What is it?"

"Sir, I think he was talking about the model it self, Maybe the key to discovering." Jarvis said.

"The New Element of Palladium on that," I said.

"Contact Pepper, See if she can send the Model to the house," I said.

"Will do, Sir," Jarvis said. "Sir, I believe Arcee has returned from her patrol,"

"Thanks, Buddy," I said. "I heading to the control centre," Was the last thing I said before heading there, and went to where the Platform and Miko and Raf was. I saw Arcee Talking to Optimus. When.

"PRIME!" Fowler said. "PRIME!"

"Special Agent Fowler to what do we owe," Optimus said.

"What else, Cons," Fowler said. "I chased them off with some hard ordnance, But not before they blew me out of the sky,"

"Again?" Miko said.

"They tired a smash and grab for the D.N.G.S.," Fowler said.

"The What it?" Arcee said.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, AKA D.N.G.S. It's a prototype energy source, I'm porting to the coast for testing," Fowler said.

"That's absurd, Why would Starscream bother with such primitive Technology," Ratchet said.

"I'm guessing to make a big fat Primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to melt down, It would irradiate this state and the Four next door," Fowler said.

"uh, Did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Raf said.

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime, I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.N.G.S. to its destination before the cons come back for it," Fowler said.

"Bad idea," I said.

"What?" Fowler said.

"Jack is Right, I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground Bridge is out of the question," Optimus said. "If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the Ground Bridge Vortex, and harm all 50 states and beyond,"

"You got any better ideas?" Fowler said.

"What If Optimus, BumbleBee and Bulk made a Convoy to get it where it needed to go, and if the Cons show up again they be in for one hell of a surprise," I said.

"That may actually work, Prime, What you think?" Fowler said.

"It was the one I was going to go with," Optimus said.

XXX

As Optimus, Bee and Bulk was Convoying the D.N.G.S. to where it needed to go, We were watching the progress they were making.

"We are locked on to you Coordinates Optimus, Barring any complications, you should reach the dropoff point by sundown," Ratchet said.

"Something doesn't feel right," I said.

"Jack, What is it?" Arcee said.

"There something not right, Why would Starscream even try to steal it, He could just blow it, True taking it he would be able to put it into a populated City, But It doesn't feel like Decepticons to me," I said.

"Jack, Could be right," Ratchet said.

"Like the cons could easy just grab the damn thing. and get away without them even knowing if they wanted to," I said.

"Yeah, Jack's right, this couldn't be Cons," Arcee said.

"Jarvis, Get me a satellite over Optimus and the others," I said. "Then Send all the Data to the big screen, Side with everything else,"

"I have got a Satellite enroute to their position, ETA 1 min, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Thanks, Buddy," I said.

"That's the one! The cons who shot me down," Fowler said. "Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? SkyGuy?"

"Fowler, you stole the last one of that Star Wars TV Series," I said.

"A whole team of Cons," Fowler said.

"What, I'm not picking up anything," Ratchet said. "They must be utilizing a cloaking technology,"

"Optimus, I didn't think it's Cons," I said. "And Ratchet why would Cons care about keeping off radar, They think they big and bad enough, They wouldn't need that,"

"Jack was right, Our assailants are not Decepticons, they are human," Optimus said.

"Damn," I said.

"Human?!" Miko and Raf said.

"Oh, please taking on our bots? they're roadkill," Miko said.

Then they tired to take the D.N.G.S and the Guy in charge called himself Silas, And called a group MECH.

"Jarvis, hack into anything which has MECH information," I said.

"On it now, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Arcee, Get ready," I said as we saw the bay door open. Since Arcee was on the Back the whole time.

Then one of the MECH guys tried to get on, Then Arcee surprised them

"Nice one Arcee," I said.

"Optimus, Prepare to initiiate Phase 2," Ratchet said. "5 Miles ahead to the south,"

"Jarvis, Mark 4," I said head for the Platform In case they need more help. and Let Jarvis get all the pieces on and We ready to go for a ground Bridge there if I have to.

"You will reach the Rendezvous point," Ratchet said.

"How did the swap go?" I said.

"We got it on," Arcee said.

"Optimus you have company," Ratchet said.

"Cons," I said.

"Yes," Ratchet said.

"Jarvis, Weapons and Ground Bridge, Now," I said.

"Jack," Fowler said.

"You guys need air," I said.

As Jarvis Fired up the ground bridge where the tunnel was.

Then I went through and was in the tunnel in the next second.

"Ratchet, How far am I away?" I said.

"2 mins, Max," Ratchet said.

"Got it," I said.

Then Firing up my thrusters and Punching through the air headed for the team.

"Guys, I'm in bound," I said.

Then saw they the cons was transformed and ready for the team.

As the others went towards them and the Cons was to force on them and Then I fired my thrusters again and Shot off mini Missiles at the one to the back. and the team got the rest.

"You guys, good," I said hovering near Arcee.

"Yes, Jack," Optimus said.

"Sir, I think they found out about the D.N.G.S." Jarvis said.

"Then the cons came back for more.

"Optimus," I shouted as he fell down. Then I Fired off my repulsors at that one.

"Jack, the D.N.G.S." Raf said.

"On it," I said.

"Jack go," Arcee said.

Then I fired my thruster and sped off for the Train and managed to get in because Miko somehow got on it. Then Raf pulls a nice moves which stopped MECH from landing on top.

"Nice, One Raf," I said.

Then They landed on top of the Train.

"Arcee, We got company on the train, MECH Landed on top of where the D.N.G.S. is," I said.

"Kind of busy, Jack, We get to you as soon as we can," Arcee said.

They were cutting through the Top. And Miko grabbed a Fire-axe, and I aimed my Repulsors.

"Arcee, They have cut through the top," I said.

Then The top fell and 3 MECH soldiers showed up.

"If I were you, Don't come in," I said.

Then they pulled back.

"Jack, This is Optimus, They Pulling back," Optimus said.

"Got it, Optimus, Thanks," I said.

As we saw the helicopter take off we watched as it went and the there was smoke.

"Scrap, Optimus, They blew the Track," I said.

"Copy, Jack, Hold On," Optimus said.

"Ratchet can you bridge us and the Soldiers," I said.

"We've lost access to the train data, I can't bridge you back without your Coordinates," Ratchet said.

"Maybe we should Jump," Miko said.

"Miko, I got a suit, you don't it could kill you," I said.

"Jack, Miko hold on!" Optimus said passing us and transformed and grabbed the front of the train trying to slow it down. About 3 mins later, Optimus Stopped the train.

Then Came where we were and I looked up to see the MECH Helicopter still there.

"Jarvis, Can you mark that Heli, so we can track it," I said.

"Sorry, Sir, I cannot put a way to trace it," Jarvis said. As the Heli flew away.

"Optimus, Are you and the Children intact?" Ratchet said.

"Intact, Ratchet," Optimus said. "Crisis averted, But the world in which we live is a different one than previously imagined, One which has spawned its own Decepticons in Human skin,"

"Jarvis, How about a bridge," I said.

"On the way sir, And the rest of the team and Agent Fowler are here," Jarvis said.

Then the ground Bridge open and Optimus, Miko and I walked thorough.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay Tuned and Safe.**

 **Hope you liking the story so far. But of a clock twist with that Video for Jack.**

 **But Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

 **I just after reading a Guest review and that fact was that he or she was saying about Arcee having another alt mode which she would be able to be Human. To be honest I was actually thinking about doing that but I also want to find a way the Jack can become Cybertronian further into the story-line.**

 **But question. Any one can guess when is Jack and Arcee going to tell each others feeling. So anyone has any ideas when I am going to get them too. PM me and review or just PM or Review. Want ever way you guys want to ask me.**

 **I well put in the next Chapter who actually got it. But I would like to know the person's name. So I can thank them if they get it or not for trying to figure it out.**

 **Anyway, Much love to all of you. Let's do this.**

 **Deus Ex Machina.**

(Jack POV)

After school, Raf and Bee was at the base, Miko was stuck in detention, And Me and Arcee went back to mine to grab the stuff which arrived at noon and There was another Box that came too, Which Was to come with it as soon as I got Pepper to send the Model of Stark Expo, And Arcee got Ratchet to fire up a ground bridge to get the stuff to base and into my room. When We were Done, I knew that Arcee was stuck in her Vehicle form all day.

"Arcee, Feel like a drive," I said.

"Now you are talking," Arcee said.

Then We left for the Control Room.

"Me and Jack are heading out," Arcee said before transformed back into her Vehicle mode, and I got on and We drove out. But not too long after we left Arcee said "Hold on, Jack," Then Sped up like mad and Well I was great just getting out.

XXX

About an hour later, We drove back into the Base and I got off Arcee and She transformed back and which just was smiling like mad.

"You so enjoyed that," I said.

"Yeah, I did, Finally was able to move," Arcee said.

"Well, So thing we did that," I said.

"Damn straight," Arcee said.

Then Arcee headed somewhere, I went up to Raf, Who was racing Bee. That never gets old.

Then I headed to the Railing where I could just look at the GroundBridge. I was just thinking about if it was on that Model, I just have to talk to Optimus and Arcee about something then, Which I can put on the Mark 7 since I got the Schematics for the Mark 6 Done and Jarvis was building it, But I can't use it till I get this new Arc Reactor working.

Then Bulk came in and Miko Jumped out.

"Ugh, You sound like my parents," Miko said.

Then Bulk Transformed.

"Well, Aren't they Japanese?" Bulk said.

"They may speak a different language, But you say the same things," Miko said.

"Because we want the best for you, And that means making sure you go to school, not jail," Bulk said.

"What'd you do?" I said.

"Look, Miko before I became a Warrior, I was a Laborer, Construction. I can built stuff, I can break stuff, and that's it," Bulk said.

"I love breaking stuff, I want to be just like you, Bulk," Miko said.

Then the console started beeping.

"Ratchet," I said.

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse," Ratchet said. "From the nation called Greece, An ancient city quite Historic, I believe,"

"Ancient Greece, Huh oh Field trip," Bulk said.

XXX

Then Ratchet spun up the bridge and Bulk and Miko went, before it closed.

"Well," I said.

"They went safely through, Jack," Ratchet said.

"Nice, Jarvis, Get a Satellite over they positional," I said.

"Doing that right now, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Bulk To base, We need a ground Bridge," Bulk said.

"On the way, Bulk, Jarvis," I said.

"Opening one now, Sir," Jarvis said then Bulk and Miko came through.

XXX

"It is indeed an Energon Harvester, A powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw Energon from any Source," Optimus said.

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf said.

"Wait, Optimus you said from any source, Does that need it can take Energon from With in you guys," I said.

"Yes, And No to Raf's Question. The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages, This fresco was likely a sign post indicating a Harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet," Optimus said.

"Optimus, If the Cons know about it being a Energon Harvester," I said.

"In Decepticon Hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon," Optimus said.

"Scrap, Jarvis, Start a search for anything to do with the same design of the Energon Harvester," I said.

"It is started sir," Jarvis said.

"See, You were a genius to total that Painting," Miko said.

"Miko's not wrong. How can the Cons find the Harvester without the fresco?" Arcee said.

"With High speed internet, If you do an Image search for Greek god and Golden Orb, this pops up, It's in a museum," Raf said.

"That the real deal?" Arcee said.

"Contact Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

"Jarvis, Start to find out which Museum it's in," I said.

"On it sir," Jarvis said.

Then as we tired to Call Fowler.

"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler, I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday," Fowler said.

"I hate talking to Machines," Ratchet said.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, We will have to confiscate the Harvester on our own," Optimus said.

"Whoa, Confiscate, As in steal museum property?" I said.

"That sounds, Illegal," Raf said.

"I do not wish to break human law, But once the Decepticons learn of the Harvester's location, They willn't hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary, We must act covertly" Optimus said.

"No offence here, Optimus, But Covertly and Giant robots don't really go together, and Museum are public, and they have guards and security cameras," I said.

"No problem, We're small enough to sneak in," Miko said. "And we aren't a government secret,"

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise," Bulk said.

"But it may be our best option Bulkhead," Optimus said. "The longer we debate, The move time we give the Decepticons."

"Jarvis, You found it," I said.

"It's in Jasper main Museum, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Start getting into the Security system and make a loop," I said.

"Autobots, Roll out," Optimus said.

Then Optimus, Bulk, Bee and Arcee went through the bridge.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you, Once you secure the Harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base," Optimus said.

"Ratchet," I said.

"Opening now," Ratchet said pulling the lever for the Ground Bridge.

The Ground Bridge Spring to life.

"Now since you'll bypass all point of normal entry, You won't need to worry about setting off the alarm, But take care to avoid any Security Guards," Ratchet said.

"And Cameras," I said.

Then We went through the Bridge.

Once we were in, We started to look around for the Harvester.

"Opa," Miko said.

Then Optimus Flashed his lights and We moved up and Miko got the cover for now sorted.

We went over to where it was and started to move it to the Trolley we came in.

The we heard something and Saw A bit of Glass broke.

"It's Cons," Raf said.

"They got Optimus," I said. "Arcee, Bee, Bulk, We have Cons where Optimus is, He's down,"

"Got it, we on our way," Arcee said.

"Guys,"Miko said.

And we saw a Con Driving full throttle towards the Front door.

Then Bee Got hit. And Then Arcee did.

"Arcee," I said.

"We fine," Arcee said.

Then Bulk came and Got wracked into and other Con who took Optimus out and Knock a pillar down into the Museum setting off the Alarms.

We managed to get the Harvester on and got away before, The Cameras got us.

"Come on time to make our exit Boys," Miko said.

Then we headed for the Back only to see Miko get caught.

"Scrap," Me and Raf said.

Then we saw Arcee.

"Arcee," I said.

But when we got close we saw it was Soundwave.

"Scrap," Raf said.

"Jarvis, Mark 4 Now," I said.

"On the way sir," Jarvis said.

By the time, The Mark 4 came through, Soundwave already took the Harvester.

I got into the Mark 4 and Grabbed Raf and Flew to The Other.

"The Cons Have the Harvester," I shouted.

"And Security has Miko!" Raf said as we set down.

"What? I'm going in after her," Bulk said.

"Bulkhead, Miko May be detained, But she is safe from Harm," Optimus said.

"Jarvis, Try to get Fowler again," I said.

"On it, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Where's Arcee?" I said.

"Right here, We need to get back to Base," Arcee said.

"Jarvis open a Bridge," I said.

Then A bridge opened up and we headed through, Hoping Jarvis got through to Fowler to Help Miko.

XXX

Bee Just Went through the Bridge and I was next to Arcee Waiting.

"In all Likelihood, Starscream will use the Harvester to gather as much Energon as Quickly as he can from the Planet's otherwise Unmineable Energon Deposits," Optimus said.

As I got on Arcee with The Mark 4 Even when they tried to talk me out of it.

Once on the Other side.

"Approach with Extreme Caution, Starscream will not hesitate, to turn the Harvester on any one of us," Optimus said.

"Arcee," I said.

"Jack, Just be Careful," Arcee said.

"Got you and the Mark 4 to cover my back," I said.

"Jack, Just don't get hurt," Arcee said.

"I will, Arcee," I said.

Just waiting for a Call from The others if they have found it yet.

XXX

"Sir, Bulkhead, Signal, Something is Happening," Jarvis said.

"Get me and Arcee a Bridge now, Get the Team back," I said.

"On the way, Sir," Jarvis said.

Then I bridge open in front of us and Me and Arcee went through and stopped in the base.

Once the Team got there, Ratchet opened the Bridge and we Went Through.

And Before Arcee Transformed, I fired my thruster and Fire off my repulsors at the 2 cons.

But they didn't stick for a Fight and Drove off.

But Starscream still was there and I were firing at him but none of them hit and then Starscream flew off.

Then All of us headed for Bulk.

I landed on Arcee Shoulder and looked at Bulk see his optics open. And I lifted my Face-Plate.

"Hey," Bulk said.

"You crazy, You know that, Right?" I said.

"Tell me about it later," Bulk said.

"Ratchet, We need a bridge and Energon For Bulkhead," Optimus said.

XXX

Not long later, We got through to Fowler and He went to get Miko out and Took the Replacement of the Harvester.

By That Time, Bee was taking Raf Home and Arcee was taking Me back after I got the Mark 4 off. Then I got on and headed for Home.

As soon as we got in,

"Jack," Arcee said.

"Yeah, Arcee," I said.

"You good?" Arcee said.

"Always, But I am completely tired," I said.

"Go on, Jack, Get some Sleep, i'm going to also, I have to Worry about you flying in a fight, Which make me need to recharge," Arcee said. But I knew she was joking at the Last Bit.

"Ha ha, Arcee, Night," I said.

"Night, Jack," Arcee said.

And I headed into the House to get ready for Bed.

 **That's all for this one, Folks.**

 **More to Follow.**

 **Stay Tuned and Safe.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

 **Speed Metal.**

(Jack POV)

School Just Finished. Happy days.

But as soon as I got out, I see Arcee stay there. and I go over and Get on and Arcee Engine turns on. And backed out and was about to head for base.

"Hey, cherry moped," Vince said.

I hate that guy. "This moped has Dual Carbs and can go 0 to 60 in 3.5 seconds," I said.

Then Just went on.

"Uh, Jack," Arcee said. " A lady Vital Stats are her own Business,"

Bloody Hell.

"Hey, Nick, Right?" Sierra said.

"Actually, It's Jack," I said.

"Jack, Sorry, I'm Sierra," Sierra said.

"I know," I said.

"You once offered to take me for a ride," Sierra said.

"Of Course," I said. "I did Anytime,"

"I'm your Guardian, Kiddo, Not your Wingman," Arcee said.

"So how about now?" Sierra said.

Just before I could Answer Vince Pulls up. Damn that guy had some serious timing.

"Hey, Hey small world," Vince said.

"I'm having a conversion," I said.

"Cheer, Captain here," Vince said. "Might enjoy watching you take on 4 wheels of muscle car,"

"Are you challenging me to a race?" I said.

"You catch on quick, Panch, What do you say?" Vince said.

Not happening. I busy with my Girl. No Friend. Before I even answered The light turned Green and Arcee punched it.

"Whoa, Arcee, Easy," I said.

"Nope," Arcee said.

"Okay true I was thinking it but we could smoke him," I said.

"Yep," Arcee said.

"You just don't get it," I said.

"I don't make the rules, Jack, Optimus does," Arcee said. "And Rule #1 In case you missed it, Never abuse power for personal gain, And that includes Horsepower,"

"Vince, Maybe Racing ins't such a good Idea," I said.

"I figured," Vince said Laughing. "You ride around like your Bike's something Special, But it's just a chunky, Clunky trike, and Ugly," Then He drives off.

"He Didn't just say that," I said.

"That it the Yahoo's going down," Arcee said.

Then Arcee took off after him.

"Whoa, What happened to Rule #1?" I said.

"Gets bent, Just this once," Arcee said.

"Well, He pissed me off, Let's go," I said.

And we stopped behind Vince.

"Ready when you are, Vinny," I said.

"Dirt road by Trucker Ranch 1 hour," Vince said.

Then We took off towards there.

"Let's just keep it between us, Jack," Arcee said.

"Always," I said.

XXX

"From here to the next mile Marker," Vince said. "Ready GO!" Vince said punching his car.

Then Arcee took off.

"That was fair," I said. "Arcee,"

"Winning isn't enough, Jack, You want to make him cry," Arcee said.

"That's my Girl," I whispered.

Then Arcee Took off towards Vince before Passing him. Then Arcee Pulled a wheelie and got in front of him. Then Pass the Mile Marker.

"WHOA!" I said.

As Arcee honk her horn.

"Base," I said.

"Yeap," Arcee said.

"Or give Sierra a once around the block," I said.

"Don't push it," Arcee said.

"I'm joking Arcee," I said.

Then we headed to the base and went in. Then I got off and took of the Helmet.

"No a word to anyone," Arcee said. After She transformed.

"Not a chance," I Said.

Then Arcee headed on in.

"Dude, Vroom, Vroom, Vroom, And the winner is..." Miko said.

"Miko, Who told you," I said.

"You kidding? It's all over school!" Miko said.

"You beat the pants off that blowhard bully Vince," Raf said.

"You guys have to keep this on the D.L. Especially From Optimus," I said.

XXX

The Next Day at School was finally over.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," Sierra said. "The Race, How great was that? I was like yeah Go, Jack"

"Was no big deal," I said.

"You got that right," Vince said. "If you think you can run with the big boys, the Circuit tonight 11 PM,"

"Fine," I said.

Then Got on Arcee and Left.

"You agreed to what?" Arcee said.

"It was some kind of secret Racing club, I don't know, I had no Choice," I said.

"You always have a choice, Jack," Arcee said. "And what part of just once Did you not understand?"

"I know, I'm sorry, But We're on right?" I said.

"We are not on," Arcee said.

Then We headed for Base.

XXX

"Raf? Is there anyway I could Borrow BumbleBee for an hour?" I said.

"Jack you know racing's against the Rules," Raf said. "What if Optimus Found out?"

"But Raf, He's dot to get the Girl," Miko said.

"Miko, I don't like Her," I said.

"And Beat the Bully," Miko said.

"Well?" Raf said.

"Come on, Raf, Just this once?" I said.

XXX

I left the Base with Bee and Drove to where this is meant to be.

"Bee, We got this," I said.

Bee Beeped.

"Great and Raf can understand you, Wait, Jarvis have you put that Software for Translating on my Ear Piece," I said.

"Just after Finishing it, and Uploaded it, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Nice," I said.

Then We pull up at the place.

Then We pulled up next to Vince.

"Bee, Remember, keep your cool" I said.

"Got it," Bee said.

"at least we know it works," I said.

"You understand me?" Bee said.

"Yeap," I said.

Then I lowered the Window.

"Bike's in the shop," I said.

"Circuit Divers are you ready?" a Man said.

Then I saw Sierra there.

"Make it Mean but keep it clean," The Man said.

"You like her," Bee said.

"Nope," I said.

"Fire 'em up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Then Bee took off.

We went around the Corner.

"Knock out," Bee said.

"What was that, Bee," I said.

"Knockout, that car is the con who attacked Optimus with the Energon Harvester Mission," Bee said.

"Bee, Take over," I said.

"On it," Bee said taking over and moved off fast.

The I looked to see something.

"Scrap, Gun," I said.

"Hold on Jack," Bee said and kept moving out of the way from the con.

Then Bee took off From the Track and Moved like mad.

"Can you lost him, Bee," I said.

"Hope so," Bee said.

"Me too, Rather not have to call base for backup," I said.

After a bit.

"We can't lose him, Jack," Bee said.

"Call base, I got the Wheel," I said. Then Took the Wheel as Bee called base.

"Bee, Don't engage, Your First Priority is to keep Jack safe," Arcee said came over the Radio.

"Hey, Bee you got any oil," I said.

"Yes, Why?" Bee said.

"Oil Skid on Knock out," I said.

"On it," Bee said taking the Wheel again and releasing some Oil onto the road behind us.

I looked and saw Bee got him.

"Slack, Bee, Nice," I said.

Then Bee took us down the under the next bridge.

"Bee, Think this move will work?"I said.

"For now," Bee said.

"Fine," I said then Activating my Left Hand Repulsor.

Then I heard a engine shut off.

"Bee He is above us," I said.

"I know, Jack," Bee said.

Then he took off.

Then Vince showed up.

"You have to be kidding me!" I said.

"Darby!" Vince said.

"Vince get out of here now!" I said.

"No, No Start her back up, Loser," Vince said. "We're finishing this race, Don't want to take it to the finish line, Fine, Then we got something to settle Right here, Right Now,"

Then I saw a hand come down and grab Vince.

I got out and when I got up Knock out was driving away.

"Scrap!" I shouted. "Bee we need to go after him,"

"Not a chance Jack," Bee said.

"What, Bee we have to help him, Now," I said.

Then we saw 2 others come up. Bulk and Arcee.

"Jack, We need to have a little chat," Arcee said.

"Later, Jarvis Mark 4 Now," I said. "Vince was snatched by that Con,"

"What would Knockout what with a random human," Arcee said.

"He probably mistook Vince For Bee's Human friend," I said. "I'm not even Bee's human friend, Now what that doesn't matter why he took him, Vince is in trouble,"

"Oh,Well tough Break for Vince," Bulk said.

"Bulkhead!" I said.

"What? I hear the Guy's a jerk," Bulk said.

"No argument There, But the guy is also innocent, Vince doesn't deserve to get crushed by cons," I said as the Mark 4 shows up.

"Nice timing, Jarvis Open up," I said and Got into the Suit and it snapped back in place around me.

"Hop on," Arcee said.

I got on and we went after Knockout.

XXX

We were back in Jasper and Vince took off in front of us to the right.

"On your guard Boys, Could be a trap," Arcee said slowing down.

"No shooting," I said.

"Speaking of safety, here's where you get off," Arcee said.

I got off and was waiting.

"Sir, I'm reading Breakdown signal," Jarvis said.

"Weapon Now," I said Then I saw Knock out took off and threw Arcee off than she Transformed by to her Motorcycle. "That's my Girl," But firing up my Thrusters and going after them.

"Sir, Optimus signal is next to Knockout," Jarvis said.

"Optimus, Knockout has a hostage," Arcee said.

"Understood," Optimus said.

Then by time we arrived, Knock out was running.

"Now he runs," I said landing next to the team. "Optimus this is my fault,".

"We Must get this boy to safety Immediately, Explanations can come later, From all of you," Optimus said.

"Jarvis send the Suit Home," I said after Jarvis let me up and Then Flew off back to Base.

"Bee, We get him back to his Car," I said.

Then Optimus Place Vince in Bee and I got in and we started driving to his car.

XXX

I hear Groans.

"How Did What Happened?" Vince said.

"Some guys, Jumped you under the Bridge," I said. "They tossed you into their trunk, Must have been some kind of initiation,"

"Really?" Vince said.

"Yeah I found you knock out by the side of the road," I said.

Then stopped where his car was.

"I got be honest after what I saw tonight, I'm thinking Racing just ins't my thing," I said.

"I hear you, Darby, Hard to win a race driving a pedal car," Vince said.

Then Bee pushed down on the Throttle leaving dust behind us.

"Nice one, Bee," I said.

"Shouldn't of said that," Bee said.

"Hey, It's Vince he just says the most stupid things like always," I said.

"Let's go," Bee said.

"Home," I said.

"Yeap," Bee said.

Then we Took off towards the Base.

XXX

The Next day, After School I was about to Put on my helmet when

"So Jack," Sierra said. "Do you have time for that Ride?"

"Sorry Sierra, I can't right now," I said.

"No Problem," Sierra said. "I guess I'll just see you around," Before walking away.

"Hop on," Arcee said.

"Whoa, Really," I said.

"Just this once," Arcee said.

XXX

After we took Sierra for a ride, We headed back home, Because I was completely tired after last night and Just wanted to relax. Arcee was fine with that since when we got there, I was just checking up on the stuff for making the New Element of Palladium and After that It was about 9.

"I'm Beat, Night Arcee," I said.

"Night, Jack," Arcee said.

Then I headed in for my Dinner and Then went for a shower and then got changed for bed and got in. Only to fall asleep only 2 mins later.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay Tuned and Safe.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

 **Predatory.**

(Jack POV)

I was in my room at the base and I finally found a way to make the new element of Palladium. It is going to take what else was sent with what dad worked on. So know me and Jarvis has found a room on the base where we can make it and not break anything or we never hear the end of it from Ratchet. Jarvis was working on where we would need to place the equipment for the making of Palladium.

As soon as Jarvis finished that, I had a new A.I. uploaded into my suits in case of a jammer which jammed us. Then the door opened and Arcee came in.

"Hey, Arcee," I said.

"Come on, Got a scouting mission, Through you would want to come along," Arcee said.

"Yeah, I'm in," I said.

"We leave in 10 minutes, Jack," Arcee said.

"I be there," I said before Arcee left.

"Jarvis, Prep the Mark 5 Case and bring up my survival kit," I said.

"On it, Sir," Jarvis said.

I got up and went to my cardboard and opened it to see my racksack which had some food, Water, Tactical knife, 50. Cal pistol, 9mm Pistol, 2 mags for each. Who I got from my Granddad, when he was in the Air Force with his Uncle, My great uncle John, who got married to my great Aunt Teyla, who had my Cousins Alison and Torren. But I kinda off getting off track. So I grabbed the rest of the things I need for this. Including a life-sign detector. Who was also from my Great uncle John. Then I went and grabbed the Mark 5 and went to the door and headed for the control room.

Once I got there I saw Arcee was talking with Optimus, as I was head towards her. Then they most of heard me coming and turned towards me.

"You ready, Jack," Arcee said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Be careful, Jack, even if it is only recon," Optimus said.

"Plan on it, Optimus, Be back before you know it," I said.

Optimus nodded and headed off towards Ratchet who was programming the Groundbridge.

"You sure, you're okay?" Arcee said.

"Oh, yeah, lets go," I said.

"Be careful out there Jack, From the myth's that on a full moon those nights creatures come out," Ratchet said.

"There are only myths Ratchet," I said. Scrap! I forgot it was a full moon tonight, As long as I keep it under control. I'll be fine. If I have to use it. I will when I need it.

"Activate the Ground bridge," Optimus said.

Then the Ground bridge spun to life and Me and Arcee walked through.

XXX

We ended up in a forest and it was full of mosquitoes. They were just buzzing all over the place.

"Ah, Really wish I'd packed some insect repellent, the mosquitoes out here on this routine recon are the size of vampire bats," I said. "And they drink just about as much blood. ah,"

"Quite the outdoors man, aren't you, Jack?" Arcee said.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit, Or the rest of my stuff here," I said.

"Maybe, apart from that suit of yours," Arcee said.

"I may not have stinger proof metal skin, Arcee, But in a pinch, I can use my multi-Function pocketknife, and magnesium fire starter, to cook up some freeze-dried mac and cheese," I said.

"You have your tools, I have mine," Arcee said.

Then the device beeped.

"That's odd, Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate, but subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge," Arcee said.

Then Arcee started to walk over and I just ended up following. Then the Device beeped again.

"What happened here?" I said.

"Crash landing. Stay behind me, low and close," Arcee said.

Then Arcee goes for a tree and I get next to her. Then we see a ship.

"AUTOBOT or Decepticons?" I said.

"Can't tell, Wait here," Arcee said. Then Arcee headed towards it.

"Jarvis, Tell Optimus we found a ship crashed landing at our position, Unknown if it's Autobot or Decepticon, Then we could use some back up," I said.

But I got no reply.

"Jarvis, you there?" I said.

But still nothing.

"Jarvis, respond," I said. but I kept getting nothing.

Then I saw Arcee come out of the ship but something was wrong. Like I can feel it.

"ARCEE!" I said before running to her.

Once I got there.

"Arcee, What's wrong?" I said.

"I know who this ship belongs to," Arcee said. "Arcee to base,"

"Don't try," I said.

"What?" Arcee said.

"I tried to get Jarvis, but I can't get through to him, I just got static," I said.

"Base We need a Groundbridge, ASAP," Arcee said.

"What, Who's ship is this," I said.

"Scrap com link's dead," Arcee said.

"More like it's jammed," I said. "You kinda of freaking me out here?"

"Wait here?" Arcee said.

Then Arcee went into the forest.

"Screw it, Cortana, you there?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm here, Jack, But I lose everything to base and Jarvis," Cortana said.

"What about the Mark 5," I said.

"We can still use it," Cortana said.

Then I saw something was happening to Arcee. And Ran over.

"ARCEE!" I said.

Then she just changed into her Bike. "Climb on," Arcee said.

I got on and then Arcee just took off. and jumped over a rock fall.

"Was that really necessary?" I said when we stopped.

"Arcee to base," Arcee said as I got off.

"Scrap," Arcee said then started to move off.

"Look, I've seen danger before, Whats the," I said.

"Wait here I mean it this time," Arcee said.

"Okay, 1 you shut me out, an now you're ditching me? I though I was your Partner," I said.

"No Jack you're a kid, you're only here because this was supposed to be no-risk. Got it," Arcee said.

"Why the hell do you think I brought this along for," I said pointing to the Mark 5. "I more the know shit goes side way really quick, no matter what the risk is low or none,"

Then Arcee just took off.

"Nope, Not happening," I said before heading over to the cliff side. "OKay Run and jump, Just like Granddad Scott, Teached me," Before heading back and Bit then ran full speed and Jump over but it was a bit off and almost didn't it when I reached out and grabbed the edge. "Wow!" I said before pulling my self up.

"Cortana, try track Arcee," I said.

"Can't find her but last know was to your right," Cortana said.

"Let's go, Be ready to bring the Mark 5 fast," I said.

"On it," Cortana said.

When I catched up to Arcee, She was stuck the a wall.

"Arcee!" I said running at her.

Then the bitch who was attacking her saw me and Arcee managed to get her blaster out and shot her.

"I told you to wait for me," Arcee said.

"Well, Partners don't ditch partner," I said.

Then tired to pull the stuff off.

"Get this through your head, You're not my Partner, You're a liability," Arcee said.

"I don't believe you, I can see it in your eyes, You're afraid, Arcee, and you're never afraid," I said.

Crap how tough is this.

"You're Right, Jack, I am afraid of losing you," Arcee said.

"You sure have trouble hanging on to your partner, Don't you," The bitch said.

"Screw this," I said bring out my Repulsors.

"We both know what happened to Tailgate, But I recently picked up some Deception radio chatter regarding the passing of Cliffjumper," The bitch said.

Now that is just cold.

"As some point you really have to ask your self, Arcee, is it them or is it me?" The bitch said.

"Do you get it no, Jack, She's not interested in me, She hunts indigenous species and she's on Earth, That means Humans, You, Run," Arcee said.

Then she gets hit again.

Then I head off full speed.

Great More Fucking hunters.

XXX

I managed to lose her, But Arcee, I can't believe I just left her. Fuck. I just kept running. I knew that moon was out and I getting more power to keep running. I'm not stopping now. Then I stopped.

"Fucking hell," I said. Then I saw a log and got under.

Then I saw the Bitch got ahead then sticks her head under.

"Hello Jack," The bitch said.

"Yeah, Say hi to this," I said firing my repulsor at her. then took off again. I had to go in and out of the tree so the bitch couldn't get a clean shot and then came to a cliff side again the I just starting climbing it and Managed to get the the other side and up and I saw her coming.

"Fuck this," I said.

"Cortana Now," I said.

Then The Mark 5 dropped and opened and I grabbed the handles and pulled it to my chest and then threw my arms out letting the armour go around me and then my face-plate snapped into position. Then I fired up my thruster and took off towards her ship.

I landed and ran in.

"Cortana turn everything off and removed my face plate and the boots," I said.

"Done," Cortana said. As it happened.

Then I got into the ship at the top then I stepped into Energon. Lucky I was trying to get around this and managed to.

"Cortana, If we hitting the Energon with one of our repulsors," I said.

"It was blow, Jack," Cortana said.

Then I got away and fired my Repulsor at the Energon and took off to the Sky as the bitches ship exploded. Lucky Cortana already placed everything back after I fired.

But the shockwave got me and made me land. Then I started to head back to Arcee then My foot got Stuck and I saw it was the same stuff. Then I looked up and saw the bitch again firing more. Knocking me into a tree.

"Cortana," I said.

"We got a signal back,"Cortana said.

"Send a pulse to Arcee should give her our location," I said.

"Done," Cortana said.

Then Arcee showed up knocking her away.

"Cortana remove hand repulsors." I said.

"Done," Cortana said.

Then I pulled out my Claws and took a swing at one side to me and it managed to cut it.

"Jack," Arcee said. "Are you okay?" Then she took off the rest.

"Yeah, Of course," I said. "Cortana, Armour off," Then the Armour came off and went back into a case. "Damn this thing rocks, I am never leaving base with out this,"

Then the bitch started digging and Arcee shot at her.

"Airachnid!" Arcee said.

"Now that's cheating," I said.

"So much for closure," Arcee said.

"Now, Airachnid is stuck here on Earth. I'm not sure that's such a good thing," I said.

"I'm sorry you had to face my demons today, You were pretty fearless there, Jack," Arcee said.

"Actually, I was terrified," I said. "Mostly for you."

"How did you get out of that stuff, Jack," Arcee said.

"Not yet Arcee, When it's right, You find out," I said.

"Family secret," Arcee said.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's get out of here,"

"Ratchet, Requesting Ground bridge." Arcee said. "Need to get my Partner far away from any oversized insects,"

"Partner, huh," I said.

"Junior Partner," Arcee said. "I can still pull rank,"

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay tuned and safe.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

 **Sick Mind.**

(Jack POV)

I was in my room at the base working on the new Palladium core for the Mark 6 and the Energon Replicator. Pepper sent me the model to my house which arrived there last night and I got it set up and Jarvis to scan it, then saved it under Stark Expo Model then I ended up going to bed, then Got up the next day and Arcee and I head towards base when I was finished getting Showered, Changed and Something to eat. Then I headed into the garage where Arcee was wake in her Vehicle form, Then After I got on and left the Garage and Jasper, then Arcee went full out on speed towards the base.

Once we reached the base, Arcee had to go on patrol, so I went to the room I had on the base and the Digital version of Stark Expo Model. Then Spun it vertical and was looking at the model. Then had Jarvis Remove everything that wasn't needed. Then got him to Combine them all into the Global in the centre of the Model. Once it was complete, I expanded the global and saw it.

"Been died for almost 11 years, Still taking me to school," I said before compressing the Global into a Ball in my hands.

"Sir, This new Element of Palladium will work for the Mark 6 and the Energon Replicator, And few Version's of Arc Reactor's with a piece of Energon in it," Jarvis said.

"Why do I feel a but coming?" I said.

"You are correct sir, We do not have the technology to make this new element of Palladium," Jarvis said.

"Scrap, Wait, Remember the Boxes that came with the Recordings and the Documents from what Dad did," I said.

"Sir," Jarvis said.

"What if they are to help us make it," I said.

"I will look over them to see if they are the answer to making this Element, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Thanks, Buddy," I said.

Then there was a knock on the door and Optimus came in.

"Hey, Optimus," I said.

"Hello, Jack, How is the Energon replicator Problem coming along," Optimus said.

"We found the element of Palladium possible to make it work, But we don't know if we can make it yet," I said.

"Sir, Sorry it interrupt, but you have a call from Colonel James Rhodes," Jarvis said.

"I shall be over here, Jack, So you can take the call and this James Rhodes willn't see me," Optimus said moving to a corner of the room.

"Open it, Jarvis," I said.

Then Rhodey came up on the screen.

"Hey, Rhodey," I said.

"Hey, Jack," Rhodey said.

"What's up?" I said.

"We made some progress in how the 10 rings got the Jericho missiles," Rhodey said.

"Okay, who has been letting them get out to them," I said.

"Obadiah Stane," Rhodey said.

"Wait, Stane. You sure," I said.

"More than just sure Jack, We found the files of him approved them we going through his stuff to see what else he done," Rhodey said.

"Okay, Just let me know, Rhodey," I said.

"Will do, Jack," Rhodey said. "Gotta go," Before ending the call. Leaving the scene back to the Data analyse Jarvis was working on.

That son of a bitch, The whole time he was giving them my Dad's Missiles. What if he was the one that, that, got Dad killed.

"Jack, Are you alright?" Optimus said.

"I don't know," I said. "Find out he has been selling my Dad's Jericho Missiles to the group that killed him, What if, Jarvis Get everything from Stane's Files even his god damn Private server,"

"On it now, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Jack, Arcee is back from Patrol," Cortana said.

"Thanks, Cortana," I said. "Give Jarvis a hand,"

Then headed towards the Command centre with Optimus.

"Jack, what is it?" Optimus said.

"That group, the 10 rings are the ones that killed him, They kidnapped him after he was showing the Jericho missiles off the the air force in Afghanistan, a week later, Dad got out with the first suit he made, Which I made more and upgrades to them. But he was only back with my Mum and me for at least 2 weeks before it killed him," I said.

"What killed him?" Optimus said.

"The bullet that they couldn't get out of him, it finally worked it's way to his heart and killed him. They are the reason for that," I said. "Now this with Stane. I don't know what to think that he is capable of,"

"The 10 rings, I heard that there was an attack on them which not the military did, Reports said that there was Something there which took them out, and went for Stark industries weapons, Mainly the Jericho missiles. Would you know what happened Jack?" Optimus said.

"It was me," I said which made us stop. "I saw the news report on them, then saw the Jericho missiles, I saw them with them, I knew what Jericho missiles could do, In their hands more chaos, more dangerous it would make them. I got angry when I saw them. I saw red. only thing I could think of was that they got my Dad killed then using his own damn weapons, I could let them have them. I knew that there was only way to get rid of them, That was going and destroyed them, Not let them have them at all. I knew that was a possibility that I would have to do something even I couldn't stand,"

"You had to kill some, Jack," Optimus said.

"Yeah, I did, They were using people as god damn shields, I knew Either I killed them or they would kill those people who got caught up in the war," I said. "I hate doing it, but I knew that it was the only way those people would be safe,"

"Jack, I know that you know I don't like Killing. But even for me, You did make the right choice, even if it was full of rage," Optimus said.

"I couldn't let go what they did to me, mum, Everything I couldn't have with Dad was because of them, they took that from me, I just could let them do it to someone else," I said.

"I understand that, Jack, Does anyone else know?" Optimus said.

"Arcee, She was there when I left and came back, She knew why I did it too," I said.

"Anyone else," Optimus said.

"No, just us and Arcee, No one else," I said.

"Then best not say this to anyone else," Optimus said before walking on towards the Command Centre.

I just walked on into the Command Centre and went to where Miko, Raf was next to the Computers. Then,

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this, I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon Warship," Ratchet said.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus said.

"I didn't," Ratchet said as the others came over. "I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it, Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach,"

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise," Arcee said.

"We could cause some serious damage," Bulk said.

"Including taking out a couple of Cons in the process," I said. "We could almost easily equal out the odds,"

"Also on the same frequency, An Autobot emergency beacon," Ratchet said.

"The Decepticons can wait, there may be Autobots in distress," Optimus said. "Ratchet bring your medical kit,"

Then they used the bridge and Optimus and Ratchet Bridged out.

I started heading for my room again to see what Jarvis and Cortana managed to got off Stane's Files and Server. When. "Ratchet to base, emergency Ground bridge, now," Ratchet voice came through.

"Jarvis, Ground bridge," I said as Jarvis Activated the bridge and Ratchet came through with Optimus in his arm moving straight for the Med bay. As Jarvis shut down the bridge.

"Ratchet, What's going on?" I said headed over.

"Optimus, Is infected with the Cybonic Plague," Ratchet said. "It's only contagious if contact is made, with the infected Energon,"

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" Miko said.

"It's passengers were infected, the Virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the great war," Arcee said.

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticons Biological Warfare Program, By Megatron himself," Ratchet said.

"You... have a cure? Don't you," Raf said.

"No cure," Optimus said.

"Optimus, Please save our strength," Ratchet said.

"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure?" I said. "Like what if he caught it by accident,"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack," Bulk said. "He's pushing up lug nuts,"

"But we might be able to access the Decepticon Database," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet we still have their location, Right?" I said.

"For the moment, yes, we have a fix on the warship," Ratchet said.

"Okay, Arcee, Bee, Get ready, Jarvis Mark 5," I said heading for the Platform, As the Suit came up and Attached itself to me.

"Jack, There is no way," Arcee said.

"Knock it off, I'm not just going to sit here and watch Optimus, slowly die, to this virus. On the Warship, I can attach another interface to the systems and Jarvis or Cortana to work on finding the cure," I said. "As we head for the Med bay and check there also,"

"Jack is right, Go quickly," Ratchet said.

"Jarvis," I said.

"Activating Ground- bridge now sir, It is also best for Myself and Cortana to go through the Database together, quick the searching along including Downloading what ever we can from the warships database," Jarvis said.

"Do it," I said.

Then the Ground-bridge activated and Bee and Arcee walked through the bridge as I was on Arcee's shoulder.

XXX

Once we got in, we had our weapons ready.

"Let's start with the lab," Arcee said. "Jack stay with me,"

Then we started moving towards where we think was the med bay. Then We got up on the ceiling as Knock-put came out of the Med bay and walked off.

"Let's go," I said softly to Arcee. Who then got off the Ceiling and we headed into to see the Console and I shot the interface on it.

"Jarvis, Cortana, go," I said as Arcee starting working on it.

"I'm in the network," Arcee said. "If it's here I don't see it,"

"Jarvis, Cortana, anything," I said.

"No yet, Sir," Jarvis said.

"We keep looking Jack," Cortana said.

Then Bee was next to the door which was closed.

"Something's here?" Bee said.

"What, Bee," I said as Me and Arcee went over to him.

"What is it? What's going on," Ratchet said.

Then Arcee and I reached Bee and saw something which we never thought we would see and opened the door.

"What is it?" Ratchet said.

"Guys, you are not going to believe this, but Megatron here," I said. "He's alive too,"

"That's not possible," Ratchet said.

"We staring straight at him, Ratchet, Good news, Megatron isn't exactly staring back, From the looks of it, he is completely out for the count," I said.

"He's critical, Hooked up to life support," Arcee said. "Time to finish this once and for all," Arcee moved her arm towards him.

"Arcee, NO!" I said.

"Why not," Arcee said.

"Megatron may only have the bloody Cure in his head, End him and Optimus dies," I said.

"Ratchet, can we get into his brain and find this Cure," I said.

"Does he display brain-wave activity," Ratchet said.

"Spiking hard," Arcee said.

"Perfect," Ratchet said. "If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it,"

"No doubt there, He only cared about surviving himself," I said.

"You must enter his brain and Find it," Ratchet said.

"Got it," I said. Flying over with my thrusters and Landed behind him where his neck is.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"Jarvis, Take off the repulsors," I said as they came off.

"Jack, What are you doing?" Arcee said.

"Just don't do anything," I said crouching down and bring out my Claws and stuck them straight into the back on his neck. I started to get in then all of a sudden I got kicked out.

"OW! Scrap," I said as it gave me a bad head.

"Jack," Arcee said picking me up. "What is it?"

"Son of a... Kicked me, out," I said.

"What?" Arcee said. "How?"

"Later, you lot," I said. "Ratchet is there a way to get in,"

"The Decepticon Laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical Psychic patch," Ratchet said.

"No way," Arcee said. "Have you ever even performed the procedure?"

"No," Ratchet said.

"Why do I fell a but coming?" I said.

"Jack's right. But I have thorough it studied the theoretical literature, invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots," Ratchet said.

"Whoa, can't we just haul Megatron through the Ground bridge, buy us some time to figure this out?" Arcee said.

"Time is one thing that Optimus does not have!" Ratchet said. "One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will out live him!"

"Fine, I do it," Bee said.

"You will?" Arcee said.

"You sure? Bee," I said.

"Are you really sure? Bumblebee," Raf said.

"If you up for it, Let's do it," I said.

XXX

Not long after, Arcee and Bee had it ready and Bee gave Arcee the signal to do it. Once Bee was in, I went back to where the interface was.

"Jarvis, Cortana?" I said.

"Still nothing Jack," Cortana said.

"It's for sure that Megatron only know it, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Got it, Start Downloading the Database back to one of our Outside Servers where we can shift the data after we get it," I said.

"On it, Jack," Cortana said.

"Jack we need to move," Arcee said.

"In a sec, Jarvis," I said.

"We have the Data, Sir, any much as possible," Jarvis said.

I fired my repulsor at the interface destroying it. then Flying to Arcee who had hidden Bee behind Megatron.

"Come on, Bee, What are you doing in there?" Arcee said.

Then the doors opened and Knockout, Scream and Soundwave came in.

"A simply throw of the switch," Scream said.

"Ratchet if they do that we never get the cure," I said softly.

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body, forever," Ratchet said.

"Arcee, we need to do something," I said.

"I know," Arcee said.

Then they saw the patch.

"Scrap," Arcee said.

"We need to keep them away from it," I said.

"Jack, Arcee we got it, Disconnect Bumblebee," Ratchet said.

Then Arcee disconnect it and Bee Came back and then Scream saw us as the bridge activated.

"Go," I said. Firing my repulsor at him and Arcee grabbed me and run through with Bee behind us. then the bridge shut down stopping the Cons from following us.

Not before Arcee shot a blast at Megatron. Hopefully to kill him.

Ratchet was making the cure and gave Optimus it and it is working for the moment.

Hopefully We have Optimus back at full soon.

 **That's all for this Chapter.**

 **More to Follow.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

 **Out of his head.**

(Jack POV)

I was in my Garage back home working on the Palladium problem, Hopefully once Jarvis and Cortana finish working on if those coils that came with Dad Notes can help us make the new Element of Palladium. At least then once Ratchet clears the Replicated Energon is good to use, they can use it instead of having to keep searching for Energon, True if they find any it will give them a nice supply of it. But once I can get the Mark 6 online, I can help the Team and Arcee a lot more, since I will have some Energon weapon upgrades to my Repulsors. But the Energon could also improve not only the weapons. But the Thrusters and the Power output and storage for my Arc Reactor can have a lot more power. Then just have to start working on the Mark 7.

"Sir, I have found something on Stane's private server," Jarvis said.

"What is it?" Arcee said coming over next to me.

"It looks to be a design," Jarvis said.

"For what?" I said.

"For a Suit, like yours sir," Jarvis said.

"Where?" I said.

"Where the Arc Reactor powering the Weapons factory, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Get me, Rhodey, and Tell Pepper I'm coming back for a few days," I said.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"I have to, you best get back to your vehicle mode," I said.

"On it," Arcee said. Moving back enough to go into her Vehicle form.

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes is on the line," Jarvis said.

"Open it," I said.

Then Rhodey came on the screen.

"Jack, What is it?" Rhodey said.

"I coming back to Dad's Place, Meet me there, I call you once I get there," I said.

"Jack, What is going on?" Rhodey said.

"I got some Intel on Stane, Don't want to share it over this," I said.

"Okay, I'll wait for your Call," Rhodey said before going off screen.

"Jarvis, is mum back?" I said.

"Yes, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Thanks, Back in a min Arcee," I said. Before heading out and into the House.

"Mum, you there?" I said.

"Yes, Jack, why?" Mum said.

"I need to go to Stark industry, Pepper and Rhodey wants to chat in person," I said.

"How long would you be?" Mum said.

"A Week, at least," I said.

"Okay, When do you need to go," Mum said.

"Today, Pepper Has the Stark Plane already at the airport," I said.

"But late letting us know, huh," Mum said.

"Yeah, Mum, I know, But they must need me there for something," I said.

"Just come back safe, you hear me," Mum said.

"Plan too," I said.

"Go. Go on get whatever you need," Mum said.

"Thanks," I said before heading off to my room grabbing some clothes and everything I need for over there, Then Headed to the Garage and got Jarvis Send the Mark 3 to Dad's place.

"Jack, Are you sure?" Arcee said.

"I know, I'm sure, We going to use the GroundBridge," I said.

"But they wouldn't believe you can get there that quick, Jack," Arcee said.

"I know which is why we are waiting for a bit at the base and Groundbridge a mile from the House," I said.

"That's not a bad idea, you ready?" Arcee said.

"Yeah, let's go," I said. Before grabbing the bag and getting on Arcee and Driven out at saying bye to Mum who was going to work. Then started to drive out of Jasper towards the base.

XXX

Once we got to the base we went over to see how Optimus was doing from Ratchet was able to create the Cure for him.

"I wouldn't advice anything strenuous, Optimus, but it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic Plague," Ratchet said.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend," Optimus said.

"It was your scout who braved unknown territory to locate the cure," Ratchet said.

"It was Nothing," Bee said.

"Lucky for us Megatron was still alive," Arcee said.

"I can't believe you just said that, Arcee," I said.

"Me neither," Bee said.

"Yeah, I actually said that," Arcee said.

"What matters is that you are on the mend, Optimus," Ratchet said. "While Megatron,"

Bee Beeped, the translator could work it out.

"He's right. Did my best to finish Megatron's Story," Arcee said. "Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended,"

XXX

Not long after we filled Optimus and Ratchet in about what was happening and Optimus agreed. Which we ended up waiting 2 hours before Bridging out and started to drive to where Dad's house was.

"Hey, Jack," Arcee said.

"Yeah," I said.

"You aren't going to tell them about me, Are you?" Arcee said.

"No!, I just want to stop Stane, before he could do anything bad again. With one of those suits he can cause a crap tonne of destruction," I said.

"Jack, What really is it? I see you thinking about something else too," Arcee said.

"I don't know what you are on about, Arcee," I said trying to hide the fact that Stane may have something to do with Dad getting kidnapped and killed.

"Jack, stop trying to even lie about that, I knew something is going on, come on tell me," Arcee said.

"Fine," I said. "What if Stane had something to do with my Dad getting Kidnapped and killed. Right now, It looks like that, since he is making a suit that looks like how Dad got out of that god damn cave,"

For the next hour or 2, It was quiet and we reached Dad's place and Jarvis opened the gate once we were close enough and driven down into the Garage which looks the same as it was. I got off Arcee, but She stayed in her vehicle form since we saw Pepper standing there.

"Jack," Pepper said.

"Hey, Pepper," I said as She pulled me into a hug before letting go again.

"I thought you were at the company," I said.

"Jarvis, said you were coming, You really think I would be there, not here," Pepper said. "And, James, Called me too,"

"He on his way yet," I said.

"He be here soon, I be up there, for him," Pepper said heading for the door before stopping and turning towards me again. "Good to see you," she said before heading on up.

"Jarvis, you there?" I said.

"Always, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Being everything back online," I said.

"I have already began doing that, sir," Jarvis said.

"Jack, you okay?" Arcee said.

"Always, got you here," I said.

"Funny, Jack," Arcee said.

"Best you stay like that for now til after I talked with Rhodey," I said.

"Got it," Arcee said. "But after they are gone, I getting up,"

"Fine, with me, Partner," I said.

Not long as I was working on my Dad's computers getting what I don't have on my systems back home or the base, updated with what Dad had updated files. But since we couldn't transfer them, we had too copying them on to a 5 TB hard drive to connect up back home to update the files, including the base too.

XXX

It was a bit of time before Rhodey got here. Once he did get there, he came straight on down and I told him about the suit that Shane was making.

Rhodey was so really to get him but I need more info.

"Hey Pepper, Take this and go to Shane office and Copy everything you can onto this and Jarvis can get the Data from the CEO Computer from here," I said.

"Okay, Jack," Pepper said.

"Be careful," I said.

"Will do," Pepper said.

"I go with, Let you know if anything goes wrong," Rhodey said.

Then they left and I watched the Camera as they had gone. Then Arcee transforms.

"Finally, I thought I would never get up," Arcee said.

"Same here," I said.

"Pepper will be fine," Arcee said.

"I hope so," I said.

After a few hours, Jarvis got the Data from Shane's Computer from the USB Pepper had. I started to have a look at it and saw the Orders for them pricks, and I found a video. But I don't know if I want to play it.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What is it?" Arcee said.

"It's a video that was sent to Obadiah, I don't know if I want to play it," I said.

"We need to know who from, Jack," Arcee said.

"Fine, here we go," I said before hitting play.

"You didn't tell us that the Target you paid us to kill was the great Tony Stark, As you can see, Obadiah Stane your deception and lies will cost you dearly," One of them said as I saw Dad in the centre.

"That son of a bitch," I said.

"The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up," The same one said then the Video ended.

He did it. Stane ordered it. I fucking knew it. That Son of a Bitch got my Dad killed.

"I bloody knew it," I said.

"Jack, Calm down," Arcee said.

"How can I calm down when I fully know now that, that piece of shit got my Dad killed?" I said.

"I don't know, but it's not going to help," Arcee said.

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes is on the line," Jarvis said.

"Take it," Arcee said moving out of the field of View.

"Jarvis, Open it," I said. Then Rhodey came on.

"Jack, we have a problem," Rhodey said.

"What is it?" I said.

"Stane, Its already working," Rhodey said.

"Get you and Pepper out of there, NOW! Jarvis shut it down and bring MK3 up now. Rhodey keep the damn skies clear," I said before the screen went black and got up and headed over the the Armour placement. As the Suit came up I got into the Feet and it fitted all of my lower half and the Hand Repulsors came out and I put my hands in each of them and then it Covered my arms and started the rest of my upper part of my body. Then after that place the helmet on me and i got off the platform.

"Jack, you better be careful," Arcee said.

"Always," I said before my face-plate snapped shut and I hit my Thrusters and shot out of the garage and towards the location of my companies Arc reactor.

XXX

Once I was there, I saw it. The destruction Stane has already caused.

"Finally, The wanna be has came to stop me," Stane said.

"No, Not stop you, I going to Fucking kill you," I said.

"Shame, But I finally get to put the Iron Monger to the test," Stane said. Then he grabbed a Bus full of people.

"Put them down Stane," I said.

"Fine, you want them down have them," Stane said before throwing the whole bus at me and I managed to catch it and put it back on the road and got out of the way so they could get out of there. Only to get grabbed by him next.

"I an loving this suit," Stane said.

"Weapon power to chest RT," I said before I fired out of my chest piece and activated my thrusters.

"Impressive! You upgraded the armour. I've made some upgrades f my own!" Stane said before it started to hover.

"Sir, it appears that his suit can fly," Jarvis said.

"Jack get out of there," Arcee said.

"Noted, Jarvis, Take me to Max altitude," I said.

"Jack, what," Arcee said.

"Sir, with only 1 arc reactor," Jarvis said.

"I know the Math! Jarvis do it,"I said before starting to fly up and max speed. Only managing to make it before getting grabbed.

"No more time for secrets, now who are you," Stane said.

"The Son who got you got my Father Killed Stane," I said.

"What?" Stane said. "Tony never had a son," Stane said.

"You lying Stane, He was taken from me and my Mother, and own to come back for a month at most before dying because of you, I never had time with my Dad because of you Stane. I'M JACK STARK AND YOU FUCKING DEAD!" I said.

"Shame would of be good to have you," Stane said.

"Fuck off and die Motherfucker," I said. "By the way how'd you solve the Icing problem?"

"Icing problem," Stane said before his suit frozen over.

"Now your Dead Asshole," I said. "And I would never work with you Stane, Not after what you did to my Dad," But knocking the top of his helmet and pulling out a rocket and aiming for his face-plate and firing it.

Then I heading down and landed on the Arc Reactor roof.

"Rhodey," I said.

"Jack," Rhodey said.

"You got out okay," I said.

"Yeah outside of the building now," Rhodey said.

"Got it, Be there..." I said then got hit from behind only to turn and see Stane there. "Can't you just Fucking die,"

"Jack," Rhodey said.

"Busy," I said before shooting off everything I had at him only to take out his weapon targeting. Then launching my flares to blind him and get behind cover.

"Rhodey," I said.

"Jack, What is going on," Rhodey said.

"Later, I need you and Pepper to go in and overload the reactor and blast the roof," I said. "Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When i got off the roof I'll let you know. Hit the master bypass button it's going to fry this son of a bitch,"

"Jack, wait that is you in that Suit," Rhodey said.

"Yeah, tell you later, Do it," I said.

"You better, We going in," Rhodey said.

"Make sure you wait till I clear the roof I'll buy you time," I said. Then head out and fired off my repulsors till he grabbed them and destroyed them so I couldn't use it again.

"You really out did yourself Jack, You would made you father proud!" Stane said.

"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT HIM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I said. After I got thrown to the roof of glass windows and tried shooting at me but only hit the glass and It broke so I grabbed onto a beam and hanged on.

"It's ready Jack get off the roof," Pepper said.

"How Ironic, Jack, Your Father trying to rid the world of weapons you gave it the best one ever, and I going to send you to your father," Stane said.

"Pepper, Rhodey!" I shouted. "Hit the button,"

"You told me not to, Jack," Rhodey said.

"Just do it!" I shouted.

"You'll die," Pepper Shouted at me.

"Push it," I shouted.

After they push it they got out of the build and the shockwave came up and hit me throwing me away from the full blast as it hit Stane's suit flying him for good.

"JACK!" Pepper and Rhodey shouted sounding like they were coming up the fire exit to the roof.

I got up and headed over to where Stane was.

"That's for my Dad you Son of a bitch," I said. As Pepper and Rhodey finally got up.

"Jack," Pepper said grabbing me.

"Jeez, Jack you scared the shit out of me," Rhodey said.

"Whats this," Pepper said.

"Better than that on over there," I said.

"Wait you took out the 10 rings," Rhodey said.

"Yeah," I said. "I saw Dad's Jericho weapons and they were using them I kinda blew up and Went there blowing them up, Let's get out of here," and we took off and headed by to Dad's place and I got the suit took off telling them about why I made the suit was for Dad. But nothing about Arcee or the others and then We got to bed finally and I went to sleep.

XXX

When I woke up, It was 6 in the morning and I got out and had a shower and dressed then headed down to the garage where Arcee was still sleeping in her vehicle mode. I went and sat down at the computer to see a file waiting for me.

It was from this guy from this Homeland defense thing needing to talk to me about last night saying that the press wanted to hear from the main owner himself.

So much for staying off that.

After about another full hours that guy showed up and was called Agent Coulson who worked for a Organization Called SHIELD. He knew that it was me in my suit fighting Stane and what he had done, But he was here to give me this so called alibi.

"Here's you alibi," Coulson said.

"Okay," I said.

"You were on your Fathers yacht," Coulson said.

"Yeah," I said.

"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from 50 of your guests," Coulson said.

"I been thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper, Rhodey and me alone on the island," I said.

"That's what happened," Coulson said.

"All right," I said.

"Just read it, word for word," Coulson said.

"There's nothing about Stane here, or anything about him killing my Dad," I said.

"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety record. Since he found out about the investigation of your fathers Weapons in the 10 rings hands," Coulson said.

"But what about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard? he's my... I mean, is that kind of flimsy, don't you think?" I said.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark, Just stick to the official statement and soon, this will all be behind you," Coulson said.

"There's never putting this behind me, I can't put that Stane was with my Dad for years only to get Dad killed," I said moving away towards to Room with all of these goddamn reporters were.

"And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you," Rhodey said.

I headed over and was standing behind the damn table there. "I know this would be a shock since no one really knew that my Father had a kid, but it's my first time so I'm just sticking by the cards. There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop." I said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite that face that you.." This female reporter was saying.

"I know that it's confusing. But that isn't the only thing that I'm saying today. But I changing the whole Weapons division of my Company so it needs 3 people to accept the shipment before it goes out, For Security reasons the main 3 people involved will be a secret," I said.

"I'm sorry again. Mr. Stark. But would this decision mean that you would be one of the 3 people for that," The same female reporter said.

"Yes, I am one of them, But mostly this most is for these wild accusations or insinuate that I'm this Iron man," I said.

"I never said you were Iron man, Mr. Stark," she said.

"Well, good because that would be outlandish and completely Fantastic at the same time,"

"Just stick to the cards, man," Rhodey said quietly next to me.

"The truth is, I am Iron man," I said before the whole room when Crazy. "I made the suit because it helped me be closer to my Father that I never got a chance to do things with him," I said as the room when quiet again. "During an investigation of how the group knew as the 10 Rings got hold of my Father's Jericho Missiles, only to discover that the person responsible for them was also responsible for my Father Kidnapped and the Soldiers with him killed through video evidence. There will be more on this at a different time, Thank you," I said before heading out as Rhodey go in the way of the reporters and into the car before driving to where Arcee was and I got out and onto Arcee and we took off out to the roads for a drive.

XXX

Arcee and I was still driving across the road having a great time.

"Jack, what the hell did you say that for?" Arcee said.

"I wasn't going to let Stane get away with what he did to me and Mum, IT was the only way that it would work," I said.

"You know it would be a bit difficult now," Arcee said.

"Yeah, I do, which is why when we got back, I quiting KO Burger, Since I really don't need it," I said.

"Fine, Then it's only School, Home I need to worry about," Arcee said.

"I can't really worry when I got you watching my Back, Cee," I said.

Then before I knew it Arcee Went fully throttle and changed towards heading to Dad's Place.

It was Night-time when we got back and Arcee was tired.

"Go to sleep Arcee, See you in the morning," I said heading for the Garage door.

"Okay, Night Partner," Arcee said before she sounding like she went asleep.

Damn, It's been a long day and I headed to the kitchen for some food before going to bed when I heard. "I am Iron Man," You think you're the only Superhero in the world?" The Man's voice came from behind me. and I turn to see him but it's not clear for his face. "Mr. Stark or should I say Darby. You've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet," He said.

"Who the hell are you?" I said.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative," Nick Fury said.

"Fine," I said.

Then Fury went through all of it before Leaving he said "I'll make sure no-one finds you in Jasper, Nevada. Good luck with that group you with,"

"What group?" I said.

"The AUTOBOTS," He said.

"What are you.." I said.

"I know about the Autobots and that fact that you have one here with you called Arcee, They safe from Shield, I know that you made those suits to help them. That secret is safe, Only I know about them outside of Fowler and his higher ups," He said then left.

Not long after I went to bed and Fell asleep.

XXX

The Next Morning I woke up and got Shower and got pack for heading back home and I was taking Arcee to the Airport and then Arcee would meet me at the Airport back near home and we ground bridge back to base. Once I was showered I headed down to the Garage and got Jarvis to send the MK3 back home. Then told Arcee the plan that once I was away on the plane she could ground-bridge back to base and do whatever she needed to till I arrived at the Airport. Then she could Ground-bridge near me and we Driving the rest of the way home.

"Okay, I'm in," Arcee said.

"Sweet," I said.

"When do we leave here?" Arcee said.

"In an hour," I said.

"Okay, Be ready for you then Partner," Arcee said.

Then something was going though my mind.

"Jack what is it?" Arcee said.

"I'm worried, Like you always to be about the whole 2 sides during this," I said.

"Yeah, Us and Cons, Jack what is it?" Arcee said.

"Just wondering, Was Airachnid always a Con or not. Just something doesn't feel right," I said.

"I don't know, But right now she is and we going to beat her," Arcee said.

"Fine," I said. As I headed back to get my things. and brought them down to the front door where Happy Showed up to take him to the Jet.

"They get there safe, Jack," Happy said.

"Thanks, Happy, Don't worry about picking me up got a ride," I said.

"Got it, Mind if I head back to Miss Potts then?" Happy said.

"Yeah, sure, Rhodey is meeting me there to make sure I got away alright," I said and Happy nodded and We put everything back into the Car and He got in and drove off towards where the Jet was. I headed back inside then should hit me.

What if I use a interface on her, Jarvis could easily pick out if anything didn't belong there. but I would need to test it. But it could wait till we got back home.

XXX

After 30 mins, I was on the Road with Arcee driving to the Airport where inside the gates I found a nice Stop where no one would see Arcee Switch on her Hologram Driving and find a great stop to Ground-bridge back to base.

"See you soon, Cee," I said.

"You bet Partner," Arcee said activating her Hologram and Driving off and I headed over to the Plane where Rhodey was waiting for me by the Stairs.

"Finally," Rhodey said.

"What, I'm here, Calm down, Rhodey," I said.

"Fine, Come on, I'm flying with you there and back here with the jet," Rhodey said.

"Come on then," I said heading in.

"Ready?" Rhodey said.

"Wheels up, let's go," I said.

After an hour of Flying.

"Jack, I know that you putting me and Pepper as the other 2 for that whole Shipment thing," Rhodey said.

"I need people I trust, So what happened with the 10 rings, never happens again," I said.

"You got it, Jack," Rhodey said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So back home to what next then?" Rhodey said.

"Yeah, try and figure out something I need for my next suit," I said.

"What are you even on?" Rhodey said.

"That one I was in was MK3, But I had a MK4 and MK5 done. So I'm working on a MK 6," I said.

"Damn," Rhodey said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I go and Check how far we are out from Jasper?" Rhodey said.

"Okay, Rhodey Thanks," I said before he left for the cockpit.

XXX

Turns out we were only 5 mins from starting to descend down towards the ground, So I had my 2 Bags ready to go once we land so Rhodey could get back. Which happen about 5 mins later, once the Jet's Wheels touched down onto the ground and came to a stop. I grabbed my Bags and headed to the Door. Once it was opened I turned to Rhodey.

"See you, Rhodey," I said heading out and down the steps.

"See, you, Jack, Don't make me come out here and save you," Rhodey said.

"Ha ha, Rhodey," I said heading over to a stop which was not in sight of anyone as the Ground-bridge opened and Arcee came though in her Vehicle Form.

"Hey, partner," Arcee said.

"Nice timing, Partner," I said getting on and getting my Helmet out of her Subspace Inventory. Putting it on my head and activated the Com system I had installed on it. "Let's go," I said.

"Hold on, Partner," Arcee said before taking off and on the road towards home.

We had been on the road for at least a good 10 mins. But I could tell Arcee was happy, riding back home.

Once we were back in Jasper, we headed towards Home so I could leave my things off. But when we got there, Mum's Car wasn't there.

"Guess your Mum isn't back yet," Arcee said through the Com.

"Yeah, Come on," I said heading towards the Garage as it opened and we drove in and Close the door. Once the Garage door was close I got off Arcee and grabbed my bags too before Arcee Transformed back to normal.

"Is it good to finally get back up again," Arcee said.

"True but you love the driving, Cee," I said heading to the door with my bags about to head for my bedroom.

"You better hurry back," Arcee said.

"I be back before you know it, Partner," I said heading out and putting my Bags into my room before heading back to the Garage. "Jarvis, the MK 3 back to full again,"

"Not yet, sir, still in process of repairing," Jarvis said.

"Got it," I said before head to Arcee. "Feel like heading to the base for a bit,"

"Get on," Arcee said after she changed back into her Vehicle form.

I got on and we headed out of the Garage again and close the door before heading off out of Jasper and to the Base.

XXX

Once we got to the Base, we drove towards the entrance when it opened up as we were getting closer then sealed itself once got through. As we drove more into the base, where we found everyone doing their thing, before Arcee Rev-ed her engine getting everyone. Damn all of them were happy to get me and Arcee back. But we could stay long before we would have to go home. Optimus wanted to talk about it, but let it be put aside til the next day. We also got told back that Megatron using Bee and got himself back into his body again. So we got that ass-hole back in the Me and Arcee went home and it was still at least 5PM so I called up my boss and formally Quit from KO burger. Then I hang up before going to get something to eat and drink before seeing a note on the fridge saying: Jack, If you are home, I'm working Night Shift tonight.

So Mum wouldn't be home till tomorrow night. After I grabbed something eat and then I was back in the Garage with Arcee.

"So that's KO no more, Cee, and turns out Mum is working Night shift," I said.

"Great now it's just School and here for me to worry about," Arcee said.

"Like I said before, Got you watching my back Partner," I said.

"Damn right," Arcee said.

"Sir, I finished with that Interface modification," Jarvis said.

"What interface mod is he on about Jack," Arcee said.

"It would be best to see it," I said.

"You are still on about her aren't you?" Arcee said.

"Yes, Something wasn't right. It was like she was too programmed," I said.

"But you need to test this," Arcee said. "Wait, you going to ask me, aren't you?"

"If that is good with you, Partner, Jarvis and Cortana goes through everything make sure nothing has been changed or been corrupted," I said.

"You mean, like a virus and some programming that is able to make people do things against their will," Arcee said.

"Yes," I said.

"Fine, go for it," Arcee said.

"What really?" I said.

"Yes, really, I would rather know if she is being use or id she has been really doing it as that bitchy self of hers," Arcee said.

"Okay, where would I need to put this?" I said.

"Where Bee used the Patch thing, thank the all spark that we got him back, but Bad news with Megatron being back," Arcee said.

Arcee moved down enough for me to put it on the Cortical Patch location and it Interface lit up.

"Arcee you there," I said.

"Yeah, still here, is it in?" Arcee said.

"Yeah, wait didn't you not feel it activate," I said.

"No," Arcee said.

"Okay, lets see, Jarvis, Cortana do it," I said.

Then they were using it and came out after an hour finding that Arcee was fully herself.

"Sweet, now we just need to find a way to get it on her," I said.

"Yeah, then we will know for sure," Arcee said.

"Yeah," I said before yawning," Damn, I'm tired,"

"Got get some sleep Partner, I'll be out here as always," Arcee said.

"Okay, Night Cee," I said before heading over to my room and laying down before going to sleep.

 **There we go guys, Sorry it took so long for this update. Stay tuned, More coming.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **See you next time.**

 **PEACE!**

 **Sorry about this but my laptop has failed and I am forced to use my Gaming PC/ Mobile phone to write up updates for stories now, So more Chapters may take longer to do. As well as updating them. Sorry Y'all. I will update when I have the chapters finished.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

 **Shadowzone.**

(Jack POV)

I woke up the next morning. To see Mum stand by my bed.

"Mum, what is it?" I said.

Mum then head up a newspaper which the photo was me but with the who Iron man thing on it. "This is what you've been working on? what on Earth were you thinking doing that. We just lucky no can fully see your photo right here. Why?" Mum said.

"For Dad, It's the only thing I have from him. It was all Stane. That son of a bitch. He was the whole reason Dad isn't here," I said.

"What you mean?" Mum said.

"Stane was the one who made a deal with those dicks, He made a deal for them to kill him," I said.

"How do you know?" Mum said.

"I found a video on his private server. It was from them assholes. They found out who Stane wanted them to kill Dad. It was all him,' I said.

"What," Mum said.

"Stane caused all of this. Dad not being here, just me, you and the pack," I said.

"Right, well just be careful, I have to go to work," Mum said.

"You too," I said.

Then Mum left my room and I got up and when for a shower and got dressed before heading to the Garage to find Arcee still sleeping and I went and sat at my Computer.

Once I got it up and running I saw that Jarvis found out how we are going to make the new Element of Palladium. Lucky also Jarvis and Cortana has been setting up what was needed in an unused part of the base and no where near anything which can get damaged from what we need to do to make this Palladium.

Now it was getting to base and make it now. I started to finish the plans for the Mark 6. Once I have finally finished the plans. Arcee had woke up.

"Jack, your up," Arcee said.

"Yeah, Been up for a bit now," I said.

"Why didn't you wake me up then," Arcee said.

"Thought you needed it," I said.

"Well, we heading for the base yet," Arcee said.

"Yeap, Plus I need to get everything ready to try make that new element of Palladium," I said.

"You found it then," Arcee said.

"Yeap," I said.

"Then Finish getting ready and let's go then," Arcee said.

So once I had everything Ready to go for making it and sent it to my room at the base. Then went and grabbed my bag then back into the Garage where Arcee was.

"Arcee, You ready?" I said.

"Yeah, Let's go, Partner," Arcee said. Then She transformed back into her Bike form and I got on and headed out that garage door and waited for it to fully close #.

When It had, Arcee and I headed out towards the outer of Jasper. Once passed the outer block of Jasper near the Motorway. I let Arcee take over and she hit the throttle and We sped our way towards the Base.

Once we got to the base, Arcee slowed down and we headed into the base. Once Inside the base. I only saw Optimus and Ratchet.

"Optimus, Ratchet, Where the others?" I said.

"Not in yet, Jack," Optimus said.

"They shouldn't be to long," Ratchet said.

"Any news about our little problem," Optimus said.

"I got everything I need now to try and make it. But if it will run the replicator. No idea till Jarvis run the Scans," I said.

"We best not keep you then," Optimus said.

"See you guys in a bit," I said before heading for the room where Jarvis had the equipment set up.

Once in the room a started up the equipment then got it started.

XXX

It took a bit of time to make but It's made now, Just have to let Jarvis run the tests. As I headed back into the Main room with Arcee, Optimus and Ratchet.

"Jack, How did it go?" Optimus said.

"It's done, Jarvis has started the scans, We know soon," I said.

"Very well, Jack," Optimus said.

"Do you really think that this Replicator can completely make Energon, Jack," Ratchet said.

"Jarvis scan the Energon fully, This Replicator can make it, Ratchet. Then once made you can do where ever test you want to it Ratchet," I said.

Then I headed to my room with Arcee.

"Jack, I forgot to asked what happened back in that forest with Airachnid, How'd you cut out of that webbing," Arcee said.

I don't know what to say. "I had my knife with me," I said.

"But I never saw it once I got you fully out of that webbing. Come on, Jack, Back you say that it was Family. You can tell me, We can keep it between us," Arcee said.

"Jarvis, Seal the doors. No one enters without my say so," I said.

"Doors sealed, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"I cut it with these," I said letting my claws out.

"Wow, Where did those come from," Arcee said.

I pulled my claws back in. "Remember before we left what Ratchet said," I said.

"Wait, Are you saying that your a Werewolf," Arcee said.

"Yeah, I was born with it," I said.

"From June," Arcee said.

"Yeah, Mum got it from my Grand-Parents. My granddad was the first to get it. But he was bitten out in the woods," I said as I went through the whole story on how it all happened to my Grandma too. Which got passed through to Mum and my Aunts, My Cousins. Everything on what happened back home in Beacon Hill's. The Eyes colours and How I got my Alpha Spark.

"Holy Crap," Arcee said.

"Yeah," I said.

"You going to show me your eyes then or what," Arcee said.

"Okay, Fine," I said looking at her then let my eyes glow red for a sec then back to my Brown Eyes.

"Sweet," Arcee said.

"What about Hunters," Arcee said.

"No one has known where we went expect for Family so only we knew where we are, If Hunters Come that in the one hell of a surprise," I said.

Come on, No doubt the rest are here now," Arcee said.

"Let's go then," I said.

Then Arcee and I went back to the control room and Everyone was there.

Next thing was the Screen started beeping.

"I'm Detecting a Dark Energon Signature and it's moving fast," Ratchet said.

"Megatron," Optimus said.

"Where'd find more of the bad stuff," Arcee said.

"Not on Earth at least," I said.

"And what's he gonna do with it," Bulk said. "Recruit an Army of Undead,"

"Zombiecons?" Miko said.

"I thought that he threw the whole lot into the space bridge before we blew it to hell," I said.

"Guess that he kept a supply of it behind for his own use," Ratchet said.

"We cannot rule out the possibility, Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site," Optimus said.

"Jarvis can you find where this signature could be going to?" I said.

"One moment sir," Jarvis said. "It looks to be the site of Skyquake that signal is going to,"

A moment later when the signal stopped.

"Sir, it seems I was right. That signal is on the Site where we faced Skyquake," Jarvis said.

"Mark 5 let's go," I said heading for the armour pad.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"No doubt Megatron is going to revive Skyquake. But I rather that he not get brought back," Jack said.

"Jack is right. Megatron barely has emerged from stasis, and it seems he's already making up for lost time," Optimus said.

"All system Green Jack," Cortana said. As the Armour had finished and I used my thrusters to to over to Arcee.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet. Prepare to roll out," Optimus said. "Jack, you and Arcee are backup,"

"Got it," Arcee said.

"Watch your aft out there," I said.

"Me?" Ratchet said.

"If we are dealing with Dark Energon, I may well require your expertise," Optimus said.

"Jack, Arcee," Optimus said.

"Jarvis hit the Bridge," I said. As I flew over to where Miko and Raf was. "That not like Miko to not want to go,"

"She's definitely up to something," Raf said.

"When is that new?" I said.

"Activating GroundBridge Sir," Jarvis said.

Then the team bridged out. Then Miko started towards the Bridge.

"Making a break," I said.

Then closed my helmet and then thrustered down and grabbed her arm after letting my right Gauntlet moved out of the way.

"No way you aren't going," I said.

"I am not miss my 1st Zombiecom throwdown," Miko said. Then got free.

"Miko! NO!" I said. Then forwarded after her throw the bridge.

Then once we were through, Miko ran up the rock to get up higher Once I got there I saw that it wasn't Megatron it was Starscream.

"That's not Megatron it's Starscream," I said. "Miko get back to base now,"

"What no," Miko said.

"Miko, get through that bridge now before I throw you in it," I said. "It's too dangerous. And trying to stop you I had no idea Raf was right behind us, Now Get Raf back to base,"

"What, Jack. I not leaving you behind," Raf said.

"Just do it both of you," I said. "I'll catch you up,"

"Fine, Miko come on," Raf said.

"Fine, Hey Jack Take a few shots for me," Miko said going for her phone but didn't find it.

"I don't have my phone. Must be base at the base," Miko said.

"Go then," I said.

"Fine," Miko said. "Come on Raf," She said as they headed back to the open bridge and Jarvis told me that they were back at base and in the sitting area.

I flew a bit closer to hear what they were saying.

"That's not Megatron," Ratchet said.

"Rise, Skyquake,"Starscream said.

"Starscream," Optimus said.

"Autobots," Starscream said.

"Stand Down," Optimus said.

"You stand down," Starscream said.

Then shot off a rocket which missed everyone as they took cover behind some Rocks.

"You can't harm me, while Dark Energon flows through my Veins," Starscream said.

Then Optimus shot Starscream on his right arm. "Ahh," Starscream screamed as his arm came off.

"Cortana, please tell me you're recording this," I said.

"Sure, am," Cortana said.

"You clipped his wing, He's grounded," Bulk said.

Then Optimus and Bulk headed towards him.

"Base to Optimus, Jack's not at Base," Arcee said.

"Send a Ground bridge. Jack, Head back to base, we have this," Optimus said.

"Got it Optimus," I said.

Then 2 showed up.

"Jack, Go, into ours fast," Ratchet said.

Then I flew in. But then I was thrown back out.

"Guys, what happened?" I said.

"What Happened?" Bulk said.

"I can't be certain," Ratchet said. "But if 2 ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams. The feedback could have triggered a system overload,"

"It did on me," I shouted but it was like there could hear me.

"Arcee, Did Jack make it safety back to base," Optimus said.

"Optimus I'm right here," I said.

"Cortana you hear me," I said.

"Yes, Jack, But I lose all contact to the base and Jarvis," Cortana said.

"No. I only have Miko and Raf. Jack, didn't come through. Is he not there with you?" Arcee said.

"No sign of him," Ratchet said.

"Sir, I can't Find the mark 5 or Cortana either. It look like they had been disconnected because of the explosion of the ground bridge. The last know location was your location then nothing," Jarvis said.

Then Bulk walked right towards me.

"Wow. Bulk!" I said but he didn't hit me and when right through me. "What the Hell,"

"Jack, You okay," Cortana said.

"Yeah, But Bulk just walked right through me," I said then turned to see the others walking.

"Ratchet, Could jack have been transported onto the Nemesis instead," Optimus said.

"No sir, I would have been able to pick up the Mark 5 signature and Cortana would still be connected to the base," Jarvis said.

"He's right Optimus. Jack, Programmed the those suits that Jarvis could even detect from around the whole world," Ratchet said. "If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation, Jack could of been Bridged to an unintended destination,"

"Another place but in the same place," I said. "oh No, Cortana could that explosion send us back here be in another dimension,"

"Could be Jack, But I would can it another dimension but a Shadowzone of our dimension," Cortana said.

"Look Skyquake tomb is empty," Optimus said.

"What the Shit," I said when I heard that and rushed over.

"How'd we miss Skyquake Rising and Shining?" Bulk said.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for," Ratchet said.

"Another matter for another time, Right Now our Priority is to locate Jack. Arcee Bridge us back to base," Optimus said.

Then I turned for the bridge to open and I saw a Hand come from behind a rock. Then I saw the face of it. It was Skyquake.

"Oh shit," I said. "Cortana If we are in the Shadowzone is it possible for him to be here too,"

"I'm afraid so," Cortana said. "Bring everything back online,"

But he was headed for the others.

"Guys, look out," I shouted but they could hear me. Then it attacked Bulk but its hand went right through him. "It looks like he is in one too,"

"Yeah, But Jack, I'm detecting him on Mark 5 sensors," Cortana said.

"Oh shit," I said as it turned around towards me. "Weapons,"

"Ready," Cortana said.

I fired my beam at him knocking him down the moved back to get some room between me and it. But It was falling me. Good thing It was bloody slow. Then My phone rang.

"Jack, is that?" Cortana said.

"Yeap, Open up the helmet now," As that happened my phone jumped out of the suit and I catched it. I answered it.

"Arcee," I said.

But I only got static. then she was gone.

"Damn it," I said.

"Jack, your phone rang we still getting signal. They may cant hear you or see you. But what about a Text," Cortana said.

"Miko should have her phone back," I said Sent a text saying that me and Cortana are trapped in a shadowzone dimension where they couldn't see me or here me. But I also trapped with a reanimated Skyquake. Lucky I can hold him of with my Mark 5 but I don't know for how long.

Then Skyquake showed up and I shot him again and Hit my thrusters away from it. then found Screamed Weapon arm. I used it on Skyquake. But It did damn all. But Ripped off him arm but It came back and run straight for me.

"Shit," I said Hitting my thrustered again then Moved fast away.

Then another message. It read head back to original ground on way.

Then it showed up.

"Let's go," Cortana said. and Wen through it and Starscream saw me.

"Jack to base you read," I said.

"The team on their way, Jack, you okay," Arcee said.

"Just fine," I said.

"Gah! Autobot again," Starscream said.

"Jack, Are you alright," Optimus said.

"Just glad to be out of that shadowzone," I said.

Then we ran back through it back to base.

XXX

I got the Armour off and sat down for a bit.

"Jack, You sure your okay," Arcee said.

"Just along as I don't get stuck in another Shadowzone with Skyquake," I said.

"Come on Jack, Let's get you back before your Mother gets worried," Arcee said.

"Fine with me," I said As Arcee switched to her Motorbike mode and I got on and the helmet too then Rushed out of the base and back home.

XXX

One we were in the garage.

"Night, Cee," I said.

"Night Jack," Arcee said before I headed for Bed.

Once I got into bed. I slammed my head onto my Pillow and Fell asleep.

 **That's All for this chapter.**

 **More Next time.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

(Jack POV)

When I woke up, it was 8 in the morning and I got up and had a shower and got dressed, then went to head towards the Kitchen and get some Breakfast and then I headed into the garage where Arcee was still sleeping and went over to my computer.

"Jarvis, you up?" I said.

"Always, sir," JARVIS said.

"How the mark 6 core coming," I said.

"Almost finished with the test another 2 hours before we can test fly it, sir," JARVIS said.

"Can we start using the Energon Replicator yet?" I said.

"In another hour sir, Before we can start use of it," JARVIS said.

"Good. I want to open a new project file index Mark 7," I said.

Then Jarvis opened a new file with the template for the mark 6 Suit. I work on modifying it while Arcee was sleeping but I was making the most powerful one ever. This will be armed with secondary Energon weaponary. Replicator Rocket to replace all the rocket's when they have been fired. Repulsor weaponary increased to give a lot move powerful blast. A last cutting through any alloy increased so it runs on the Power core and Energon.

I was working on a couple other things for at least another 3 hours which it was 12pm. Arcee was still sleeping so I just let her sleep and had out of the garage and got myself some Lunch and headed back once I was finished.

Once I got into the garage again, Arcee was still asleep.

"Arcee, Wake up. It's noon," I said loudly.

"Okay, I'm up," Arcee said.

"You must of really needed it," I said.

"I did," Arcee said.

"When are you due back at base," I said.

"Not til 3," Arcee said.

"Sweet, Feel lik..." I said.

"Sir, I got Miss Potts on the line. She's asking for you," Jarvis said.

"Got ahead Jack, I still waking up," Arcee said still in her bike form.

"Put her up Jarvis," I said. Sitting down at the computer.

Then Pepper came up.

"Hey pepper what's up?" I said.

"I just got a call Seems Tony want to open the Stark Expo in 2 weeks. But they want you there to officially open it off," Pepper said.

"I though that got scrapped," I said.

"Guess not," Pepper said.

"Alright, I meet you at Dad place halfway through next week," I said.

"See you then, Jack," Pepper said.

"Bye Pepper," I said.

"Bye, Jack," Pepper said.

Then Pepper fell of the screen.

"Guess I'm coming with you again," Arcee said.

"Yeap," I said. "JARVIS, check the Mark 4 for me. I use it for the Expo,"

"Check is on the way sir," Jarvis said.

"I just have to make sure you stay safe during it," Arcee said.

"Yeap," I said.

"Well, what about the replicator," Arcee said.

"Jarvis," I said.

"It's ready sir, but I Recommend that Ratchet test the Energon once it has been replicated," Jarvis said.

"Then hit it up at the base. We get Ratchet to test it then," I said.

"Replicator activated, ETA to completion is 3 hours," Jarvis said.

I got up and went to grab my jacket then back into the garage and pick up my bag.

"Want to go for a drive Arcee," I said.

"Hop on then, let's go," Arcee said.

I headed over and got on her. Then Cee switched her engine on and I opened the garage door as Arcee got my helmet out of her sub-space Storage. Then I put it on and we drove out of the garage and Jarvis closed it before Transferring to base.

Once Arcee and I were outside of the city, Arcee hit the gas. Arcee took us the whole way around the city twice before she finally slowed down.

"I needed that," Arcee said.

"I could tell, Cee," I said.

"Want to head to base," Arcee said.

I checked my watch and it was 2.15. "Yeah, sure," I said.

Then Arcee started driving towards the base.

XXX

Once we were at the base, I only saw Ratchet and Optimus.

"Jack, you here early," Ratchet said.

"Yeah, Jarvis got the replicator working. Should be done in another 30 - 40 mins," I said.

"It has already started producing Energon?" Ratchet said.

"Yes, enough so you can test it," I said.

"Nice work, Jack," Optimus said.

"Thanks, Hopefully it works with Ratchet so it would stop problems of you guys not having enough Energon for a while," I said.

"If it passes," Ratchet said.

"Let's hope it does then," I said.

"Can Jarvis let me know when it is completed," Ratchet said.

"Of course, Sir," Jarvis said.

XXX

After another hour or 2 Raf, Bee, Miko and Bulk showed up but Bulk was sent on a mission for some reason.

While he was away Ratchet was informed about the Replicator being finished and left to grab what was replicated. Not before coming back and testing the Energon.

But wasn't last before Bulk had checked back in.

"Miko, Let Ratchet know I need a Ground Bridge," Bulk said.

We opened a bridge up and Bulk came through it and went over to Ratchet to get patched up as Jarvis sealed the bridge.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead," Optimus said.

"Breakdown jumped me," Bulkhead said. "I knew I could take him,"

"Stay still," Ratchet said.

"But we should see the other guy right, Bulk," Miko said.

"Speaking about that where was Breakdown when you woke up," I said.

"When I came to, Breakdown was just gone," Bulk said. "I remember hearing a copter,"

"Jarvis, Any aircraft in that area when Bulk was?" I said.

"No, sir, none which I had detected," Jarvis said.

"Mech," I said.

"It could of be Fowler," Bulk said.

"Not me. But i have an idea who," Fowler said.

"MECH," I said.

"Jack already got it," Fowler said. "Show me where it happened?"

"This is where we picked up Bulkhead," Ratchet said.

"The Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia," Fowler said. "It was abandon when it's volcano first erupted. Jack is correct. My intel reported MECH activity there earlier today,"

"MECH you mean those tech guys," Miko said.

"The very one who knows of our existence on your planet," Ratchet said.

I was thinking about Shield. They knew about them too.

"They must of tracked one of us there," Bulk said.

"But what would they want with Breakdown?" Miko said.

"What's it matter? They can have him," Arcee said.

Bee just beeped but I didn't have my earpiece on.

"Yeah, dragged off by humans, HA," Bulk said."Guess I softened him up for the, Huh?"

"Yeah, but why do they want him," I said. "Jarvis mark 5," Then moved over to the armour pad and let all of the Armour attached itself to me in the right place. "System are green sir," Jarvis said.

"Ratchet, Reactivate the previous Ground Bridge coordinates," Optimus said. "We will rescue Breakdown,"

"What?!" Ratchet said.

"Optimus, you can't be serious," Arcee said.

"Mech can melt him down for all I care," Bulk said. "Let the cons rescue their own,"

"It's unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy," Optimus said.

"Okay, but this is Breakdown we're talking about," Arcee said.

"Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good," Optimus said.

Something about that almost made me pull my repulsor on him. Why?

"Oh, What's that supposed to mean?" Bulk said."Breakdown be all grateful go all soft and join the cause,"

"Optimus they the Enemy that wants to destroy everything that they can't control," I said.

"While it is unlikely that any Con will choose the path of good, even they possess the potential for change," Optimus said.

"I knew where this was headed," Bulk said.

"By Greater good, I meant Mankind. Mech presents a clear and present danger," Optimus said.

"Prime's right 2 ton," Fowler said.

"Mech is obsessed with obtaining ground breaking technology, Not doubt they want Cybertronian Biology," I said.

"Which means we cannot allow them that," Optimus said.

"Jack no way," Arcee said.

"No chance, I'm not letting you going to rescue a con which could turn against you as soon as you are out of there," I said.

"AUTOBOTS, roll out," Optimus said.

Then I use my thrusters to got over to Arcee as she switched to her bike form. Then we when though it.

XXX

Once we were through we started looking around for any clues.

When I found one, "Guys, Tire tracks going that way,"

"Forget the tracks, Jack, I'm picking up a faint Energon signal 3 clicks North-West," Ratchet said.

"Cortana, what's over there," I said.

"Sat showing a massive warehouse enough to hide an Operation and Breakdown," Cortana said.

"But we shouldn't be getting a reading unless," Arcee said.

"His Energon been Spilled," Ratchet said.

XXX

We saw fighting going on.

"Let's go," Optimus said.

I hit my thruster and punched through everything just to get there.

Once I got there, Mech was about to fire on Breakdown. I flew straight at the copter and hit the weapon with my repulsors destroying it. Then I saw Bulk and the copter going towards him. I fired flares at the copter window blinding them for a min then they pulled back.

"Bulk, you good?" I shouted. Hovering next to him.

"Your backup?" Breakdown said.

Then 5 cons showed up. 4 E-Cons and Scream.

"Shit," I said.

"Commander Starscream," Breakdown said.

"Consorting with the enemy, Breakdown," Scream said.

"Bulkhead, got me out of there," Breakdown said.

"Many Spark-felt thanks, Autobot, now destroy them," Scream said.

"Not in a million years, Asshole," I said.

Then Bulk knock Breakdown and Scream down.

"Hammer time," Bulk shouted as he threw Breakdown at the Cons.

"Come on," I shouted.

"I'll scraped all of you," Bulk said.

Then the rest of the time came in.

"Retreat!" Scream shouted and they took off and a bridge showed up and Break down run through it.

"Jack, you good," Arcee said.

"Just fine, Let's hit home," I said. "Jarvis, bridge us home,"

"On way, Sir," Jarvis said.

Then we headed back through the bridge and head back to base. Then took the armour off.

Then Arcee and I headed home. Which I got showered and headed for bed. Not before Jarvis said the that Mark 6 are ready for a test flight.

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **Stay Tuned.**

 **PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

 **Crisscross.**

(Jack POV)

It was completely peaceful at the base. Like no Con activity what so ever. Ratchet got back to me about the Energon he tested. He said that it was completely fine and safe for them to use but the Replicator couldn't make more that 10 crates of it per Month. So it's more like 10 days with the Replicator making Energon and the rest running Diagnostics and repair it. Which sat fine with everyone.

The new Palladium core worked perfected with a modded core. Now it was connected to the Mark 6 and Cortana was uploaded into it with a complete link back to Base and Home but most her chip which I would have on me. So I left Jarvis and Cortana to run tests on the Mark 6 and Arcee and I got on and headed home where once in the Garage and off Arcee to Checking my Mark 7 plan file.

Lucky Arcee was in her Vehicle form, Since the door opened and Mum came in.

"What the Hell were you?" Mum said.

"I was Driving," I said.

"And you couldn't text," Mum said.

"Yeah, then I'm in a accident ," I said.

"Right, sorry," Mum said.

"It's fine," I said.

"But I didn't want to hurt again, we got lucky last time," Mum said.

"Yeah, Fucking hunters," I said.

"I didn't want to see you that close to dying again. Just lucky Uncle Stiles and Derek were there. You better call from now on," Mum said.

"Alright, Night," I said.

"Night, Since it's the weekend you can walk for a bit," Mum said then heading out the door and closing it tight.

"Really, Great looks like your stuck here for the week end Arcee," I said.

"Yeap, not happening. Can't leave the team," Arcee said.

"There can handle with out you for 2 days," I said.

"Nope. But I got a question," Arcee said.

"What," I said.

"What did she mean that you nearly died," Arcee said.

"Because the bullet that hit me was full of something called Wolfsbane. Which would normally if it reached my heart kill me. But my Uncle Derek was there with the cure for it and stopped it from spreading," I said. "Look I'm fine,"

"Great, But I'm not staying here while she is out. Plus I could always ground bridge back before she gets back," Arcee said.

"Fine, you better. Or we are going to have to tell her about you and the team," I said.

"Fine," Arcee said.

Then I went back to work on the Mark 7.

After the next 30 mins, I switched off and headed into the house and Showered getting into my PJ's and pulled my Laptop up and saw a file waiting to be opened.

When I opened it. My Granddad face when I was just born came on.

 _"Jack,_

 _If you are watching this then the Video I made with your Dad's help and what ever is going on has to be bad if this is playing._

 _No doubt that you need some more help which I can give you._

 _No doubt your Mum has told about Beacon Hills. When there was attacks and this group of people. The Power Rangers protected the city._

 _Well. I guess it is time._

 _I was one of them who protected Beacon Hills against those attacks._

 _It was Me, Lydia, Stiles, Derek and Malia._

 _Of Course the whole pack knew about this, But you and your cousins._

 _I was Red. Stiles was Blue. Lydia was Yellow. Derek was Black and Malia was White._

 _The best thing about being the Red Ranger is you get to chose the next Red Ranger to Take over._

 _I chosen you to be the next Red Ranger. You will be the one choosing the next team._

 _Jarvis will pass you the Dino Gem. Let it in. It will do the rest. Jarvis also has the other_ _Gems._

 _Jarvis, your Father and I have been working around the clock rebuilding the Zords._

 _Use it to help you in what ever you need to help Protect._

 _To Activate just say "Dino Thunder, Power Up," Then you will Morph._

 _As a friend, once told me._

 _May the power protect you._

 _Love you, Jack,"_

Then the video ended.

I was too tired to go back to the garage so I decided to get some sleep and get it in the Morning.

XXX

Next Morning. Once I woke up. Had a shower and went and grabbed something to eat, seeing that Mum had already left.

Then when I went into the Garage, Arcee was gone must of been called in.

"Jarvis give me the Dino Gem," I said.

"Yes. sir," Jarvis said. As a drawer next to the computer desk came up with a bracelet with a Red Gem in the center.

I picked up. Then put it on my left wrist then a felt something hit me filling me with Energy.

"Congratulates Sir, The Dino Gem has bonded with you," Jarvis said.

I need to practise with this so I found an area where I could train and Got Jarvis to ground bridge me there.

Once in the forest. I found a perfect spot and set up for target practise, Room to train with the sword and Weapons.

Once everything was setup.

I raised my wrist to my chest and it changed into a Red and gold device. The morpher.

I pushed the jaw part together. "Dino Thunder, Power up," I said before hitting the red button then there was so much energy and next thing I knew I was looking out of a helmet. "Wow. This is sweet," I said the saw the blaster in my holster and took it out and aimed at the Targets I setup and took the shot.

XXX

After I couple hours training I power down and Ground bridge back to my Garage where I found my phone just starting to Ring.

"Jarvis, Get Arcee back here, Tell her Mum is on her way home," I said.

"Aye sir," Jarvis said.

"Yeah mum," I said answering it.

"I just left work feel like take out," Mum said.

"Yeah, just get me anything, gotta go bye," I said hanging up.

After 5 mins. Still No Arcee. Then a bridge open up and Arcee came through in her Vehicle mode and Then the bridge closed.

Then I turned to see Mum there.

"What was that?" Mum said.

Shit see saw that.

"What?" I said.

"That green thing and then your Bike coming out of it without anyone on it," Mum said.

"Arcee, Come on," I said but she just stayed there. "Arcee, Some on see already seen you,"

"Fine," Arcee said.

"Who said that?" Mum said.

"That would be me," Arcee said before changing out of her Vehicle form.

"Wow," Mum said backing up.

"Really Mum after everything You get spooked by her," I said.

"She really should be more spooked by Cons," Arcee said.

"What," Mum said.

We told Mum everything since the start of meeting them all the way till she found out. Which took 2 hours. Mum even took it well, Not while she also heard about that Arcee knows about me being a werewolf.

XXX

The next morning after Mum finally understood everything. Even knowing that Arcee was always going to be here and was going to be away while I was working on something.

So once I woke up. I headed for a shower and got dressed and put the Dino Gem Bracelet back on. Then headed to get something to eat and headed to the garage where I saw Arcee still there.

"Hey though you would be at the base by now," I said.

"Nope on yet at least," Arcee said.

"Did you let the team know that Mum knew," I said.

"Yeah, Optimus was glad to hear that she understood why we all kept it from her," Arcee said.

"Good to know," I said headed over to my computer to check on the Mark 6. Which was ready to be deployed. Mark 7 plans was working progress.

It was going to have the best upgraded weapons. Replicated Rocket launchers. Which was able to be replaced. Upgraded beam weaponary which I had on the Mark 6 but these ones work like my Repulsors. I also managed to used the Energon, which I can use for my repulsors, but also upgraded so that my Repulsors if need to modify themselves into Blasters to fire Energon bolts. 4 extra thrusters on the back. 4 extra thrusters, 2 on each boots on the back. Then saved the plans which was when I grabbed my bike and was headed out.

"Where you going," Arcee said.

"There this Lake I go to, Just going to head there for a bit, See you later," I said.

"Why not take me," Arcee said.

"One it's not far. 2 you maybe be called and I gotta walk back. So why not me just take the bike then I see you later," I said.

"Alright, be careful," Arcee said.

"Plan on it," I said.

I got onto my bike and opened the garage door once Arcee was back in her bike form.

"See you partner," Arcee said.

"See you later," I said.

Then I headed out and closed the garage door and went off to the same spot as yesterday to train again.

XXX

Once I got there I set up everything again too go again.

I ready the Morph again. "Dino Thunder, Power Up," I said then hit the red button. Then Morphed again.

I pulled out my Blaster and shot the bottles till they were all shattered. Then I pulled out the sword and got it to it full power and and fired so sort of energy orb and it destroyed the whole set of Bottles I setup for that.

I worked on those for at least another hour. Then Powered down.

Then headed towards the shop and grab a few things, Pepsi, Crisps. Then I headed to the Lake I told Arcee about and must of spend 2 hours laying there just looking at the sky, the lake.

Then headed back towards the house but I took my time to get back.

XXX

When I got back to the house, It was night-time and Mum's car wasn't there. So I opened the door to the garage to find Arcee there.

"Arcee, Is Mum home yet, I don't see her car," I said.

"Don't know. I just bridged back," Arcee said.

"Jarvis, Call Mum," I said.

"Calling now sir," Jarvis said.

"Oh, There's a package for you," Arcee said.

"What I didn't order anything," I said.

"Sir, Your Mother isn't answering her Mobile," Jarvis said.

"Trace it," I said.

"Jack, Bit extreme," Arcee said.

"Something is wrong," I said. I can feel it," As I opened the package and a phone came out then activated.

"Hello, Jack," Silas voice came over. and Arcee closed the door and changed.

"Silas, Where is she?" I said. "Mech know why I live,"

"We know things about your family. That you don't know, Like do you know where your mother is," Silas said.

"Where is she you son of a bitch," I said.

"There are GPS Coords in this Communicator. Follow them and Come alone. Only you and Arcee. If those others show up she's died," Silas said then it cut off.

"Ratchet," Arcee said." Ahh!"

"Arcee," I said.

"Something is blocking all coms to base," Arcee said.

"Doesn't matter, When I see him he is Dead," I said. "Jarvis, get me a sat Image now,"

"On the way sir," Jarvis said. "Got it,"

Then Put it on.

"A Were-house," I said. "Jarvis once we are gone Get Fowler and the Team there but wait for my signal. They know when they see it,"

"Aye, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Let's go," I said.

Arcee changed back and I got on and headed on.

"Jarvis Prepare Mark 6," I said. "Sent it once the signal is out,"

"Aye Sir," Jarvis said.

Then Arcee and I went and I took the Communicator with me.

"Jack, what are you doing," Arcee said.

"Simple This thing has a some scrambler jamming any other frequency out. But the range of this thing will be small. Meaning, Jarvis can contact the team," I said.

"So we just gotta wait till then," Arcee said.

"Yes, and as far as am say. Mech can die," I said. "No one, Not even Cons, or Mech is going to Fucked it my family,"

Not too much longer we reached the were-house.

Then Pulled up.

"MUM!" I shouted.

Then I heard something.

"Looking for June? She's hanging around here somewhere," Airachnid said.

"Airachnid," Arcee said then Airachnid shot Arcee with the webbing.

"Cee," I said. "What the Fuck is she doing here,"

Then they just stunned Arcee.

"Arcee," I said.

"You and I are going to have a private session later," Airachnid said.

"Keep Dreaming Con," I said.

"Gentlemen," Silas said.

Then 2 guys taken both my phone and the Communicator away.

Airachnid then said something about tearing my family apart.

"Try it Con. And you will be nothing but scrap metal when I'm done with you," I said.

"Well, you got a chance to save her if you get to her before 12, she safe, If not, well you can guess," Airachnid said.

XXX

After 5 mins, searching found Airachnid then pointed to where I saw her.

"MOM!" I shouted.

Running towards her.

"Cortana, you hear me," I said.

"Yes," Cortana said. "Mark 6 is ready to go,"

"Be right, have Fowler ready too," I said.

"MOM! Wake up," I shouted.

"JACK!" Mom shouted.

"Time up. Now," Airachnid said firing webbing at me but I get out off the way.

Then I pulled out my watch repulsor and shot her.

Then Airachnid started heading for Mum.

"MUM!" I shouted.

"JACK!" Mom shouted back.

Then Next thing I know I saw Arcee coming at hit her.

"Jack, Get her out," Arcee said.

I managed to pulled the thing back up with mum in it and got my repulsor and started cutting it. Just when I got her free.

"Jack," Mum said hugging me.

"Go, Cortana get her out of here," I said.

"What no, I'm not leaving you," Mum said as Cortana came in the Mark 6 and brough 5 with her.

"Sorry, Mom," I said before pushing her into the mark 5 and Jarvis took off with her back down to the ground. I got into the Mark 6 and got an interface ready and shot it at her. Just when it was about to hit I shot her with my Repulsor which hit her the same time the interface did.

Next thing I know she shot something else at me and all power went.

"Jack," Arcee said As I hit the ground and my armour came off.

"Cortana," I said.

"Give me a min. Resetting the systems then we in business again," Cortana said working on restoring the Mark 6. I noticed that we were under cover.

"Screw it," I said.

Then I went over and pulled out the Morpher.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP," I said the hit the red button. Then morphed. I pulled out my blaster and found a spot while I hit Airachnid knock her off balance and Arcee knock her off but she changed into her helicopter form and flew away. I was just about to leave.

"Wait," Arcee said. " Who are you,"

"Red Dino Ranger, gotta go," I said then used the speed a got from the Gem and sped away back to the spot where the Mark 6 was. "Power Down," I said and demorphed

"Jack, we back in business," Cortana said and I got back in and flew over to Arcee.

"Jack, you good," Arcee said.

"Fine, She hit the system with some sort of EMP. Where is she?" I said.

"Gone. Where your mom," Arcee said.

"oh, Mum you hear me," I said.

"Yeah, I hear you where are you," Mom said.

"With Arcee, Jarvis, get her back here would you," I said.

"Aye sir," Jarvis said.

"Nice, how?" Arcee said.

"Jarvis and Cortana can control these so if I need them and They can bring them to me," I said. "What happened anyway,"

Before Arcee could answer Mum got back in the mark 5 which let her out and I got out of the mark 6. Then Heard a helicopter coming this way.

"Fowler," Arcee said.

"Better later than never," I said.

"Jack, Never do that to me again," Mum said hugging me straight away.

"Okay, anyway, Arcee what happened,"I said.

"This guy calling himself the Red Dino ranger came and shot Airachnid. Giving me a clean shot. Then just left," Arcee said.

"Well, at least everything is fine, now," I said.

"What do you mean fine," Mum said.

"Fowler will take care of this and we head home," I said.

"More like back to base," Arcee said.

"Haha," I said .

"I going to check with the others," Arcee said heading off.

Then Fowler showed up/

"Mrs. Darby. I'm Special Agent William Fowler," Fowler said.

"Fowler she knows," I said.

"Okay, then," Fowler said then a soldier came out. "Let me guess without a trace,"

"Yes sir," The soldier said.

"You got to be kidding," I said.

"So what are you doing with your Granddad Morpher," Mum said.

"He gave it to me," I said.

Then Arcee came over.

"Ready to go," Arcee said.

"Always," I said. Grabbing my helmet off her. "Coming," passing Mum one and we headed off towards base.

XXX

Once we reached the base and went in and Mum ended up seeing Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Optimus. As well as Miko and Raf.

"Mum say hi to the team," I said.

After a few hours talking with the team, We ground bridged back home and Mum and I went to bed.

God what a day.

Wondering what the hell is going to come next.

But that can wait for another day.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More Coming.**

 **Stay Tuned.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **Got my laptop back people.**

 **PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

 **Metal Attraction.**

(Jack POV)

After we got home that night I just went to hit bed and then I found something on my laptop again. It looked to be another Video from Granddad.

 _"Jack,_

 _If you are watching this then no doubt you finally used your Morpher in a fight. Know no doubt who or whatever you are facing now knows about your Morpher._

 _They will try to stop you. Which is why now is the time to give you the Zords. Now. By yourself you can make it into a Mega-Zord. As for the first 2 people you are going to choose it needs both of them to make the Mega-Zord. There are also Back up Zords for more Firepower. Which only bring in if you need the power increase. Each back-up Zords has a skill._

 _Just remember. Pick those who only know of whatever secret you have. They will always back you up._

 _Be safe, Jack._

 _Love you buddy,"_

Then the video ended. I just shut down the Laptop and went to sleep.

Just lucky it was the weekend next day.

XXX

When I woke up the next day it must of been about 7 or 8 in the morning. So I got up and went for a shower and dressed and grabbed something to eat then headed into the Garage where Arcee was from what I was thinking still sleeping.

So I well back to work on the Mark 7. After Fixing the Mark 6 from whatever Airachnid did to it, from happening again.

"Jarvis where are we with the interface," I said.

"I still checking it sir. Nothing yet," Jarvis said.

So nothing yet. Anyway I went back to what was going to happen in 2 weeks. Stark Expo. Pepper had already sent everything I needed for the address I was going have to make while there.

Once that was out of the way. Arcee woke up.

"How do you always beat me up," Arcee said.

"Don't really sleep much remember," I said.

"Yeah, Ready to hit the road. Go for a drive before base," Arcee said.

"Yeah, Sure," I said grabbing everything I needed and made sure my morpher was on then got onto Arcee and we drove out of the Garage towards the out block of the city.

Then we just headed around the whole outside of the city then headed towards the base. Where Raf and Bee was. But no Miko and Bulk yet.

I headed to my room to check on the Energon Replicator. Which was ready and I put it on again. With this at least the team had some in case stores go low again.

Once I got to my computer. "Jarvis anything yet," I said.

"No, I'm only about 30% Done, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Keep going," I said.

"Jack, I got the reports you have been asking for," Cortana said.

"Thanks, Put them up," I said.

As I started to look over the reports. I remember when Mum first took me up to her. Granddad and Grandma there too happy be back on their ship. Granddad got it when he join the Air Force. Same Rank as his Uncle. It was a group called SGC. Which his Uncle and himself was in. His Uncle name John found his Wife Teyla there. John had a Daughter from a former Wife. Called Allison but Granddad always called her Ally. Then they had a kid together Torren. Granddad was only at the base for 6 months when SGC Give him a Ship which was passed down from Mum till me. It was Called Voyager. Ever since Granddad died Mum ran things now me. I was finally just get status reports.

Now I need to know more and more just in case I need her. The crew are brilliant. All the upgrades Granddad did to Voyager makes her the best ship in the whole SGC. But I don't want the Cons' to know about her yet.

XXX

By time I got through all the Status reports, Shields, Weapons, Sensor, Engine Drives. It was noon.

"Jarvis," I said.

"Nothing sir," Jarvis said.

"Thanks buddy how much longer," I said.

"Another 3 hours before it is completed, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Got it," I said.

Then got up and headed back to the others.

"Hey, Where you been?" Arcee said.

"My room, a whole pile of work to go through," I said.

"Finally got through it," Arcee said.

"Yeap. Man does it feel good. Up for a drive," I said.

"Maybe," Arcee said.

"Arcee, A vehicular form is approaching," Ratchet said.

"Decepticon?" Arcee said.

"Really, Mom," I said.

"Again?" Arcee said.

"She worries, Cee," I said.

Then Mum's car came through and parked up.

"Hi, Honey," Mum said.

"Hey," I said.

"Finished my shift early at the hospital," Mom said. "So I thought I'd swing by. Good to see you Doctor. Arcee. So where Optimus,"

"Scouting with Bee," I said.

"That's odd. This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux for any planet," Ratchet said.

"Can we see it," I said.

"No," Ratchet said.

"Jarvis get a sat over that location and broadcast it to us," I said. Moving towards the screen.

"Rerouting sat now, Sir," Jarvis said.

Then once I got up Bulk, Miko and Raf showed up.

"Hey, Jack Let's do this thing," Arcee said.

"Yeah, Jarvis comn me if you find anything.

"Hey, I just got here. Brought sandwiches," Mom said.

"Yeah, Well I helping Cee test her upgraded tracking system," I said. "Let's go, Cee,"

"Are you sure that you need Jack for that," Mom said.

"Yes, She does Mom. I not like we going looking for a berserker," I said. As Cee changed to her Bike mode and I got on. "Let's roll," I said. Then Arcee and I headed out to our spot and got working on testing her Tracking system.

XXX

2 Hours later, We got back after Test Arcee system.

"Good thing that it all works, Cee," I said.

Then once we got into base.

"About time," Mom said.

"Yeah well we were making sure it worked," I said.

"Bulk, I need you to check these coords. there are some kind of Magnetic Flux," Ratchet said.

"Jarvis, we get anything on that," I said.

"No sir. The flux has stopped all images," Jarvis said.

"Wait up Bulkhead. I'll come with," Arcee said.

"Yeah. Me too. Jarvis Mark 6," I said going over to the armour pad and getting armoured up. Then thrustered down to Arcee and Bulk.

"What no way," Mom said.

"Mom I done this all the time, Plus I know what I'm doing. Let's go," I said. As I thrustered up to Arcee's Shoulder then we went through the Ground bridge.

Once through we started heading for the coords.

"Jeez, Jack that Mother of yours is protective," Bulk said.

"Hey, I protected Jack here for Months before she had a clue," Arcee said.

"Easy, Cee. It's since you know what I told you about," I said.

Then we noticed Miko followed us.

"Jarvis Ground bridge," I said.

"What Don't send me back there to your Mom," Miko said.

"I told you before Miko. I'm protected in this. You aren't," I said. Then the Bridge showed up. "Go Miko,"

"But," Miko said.

"No. Miko, Go back to base. Jack's right," Bulk said.

"Fine," Miko said before going through the bridge and Jarvis confirmed that she was back then shut down the bridge.

Then we got to the Coords and we found Airachnid and Breakdown against each other.

"Airachnid," Arcee said.

"Easy, Cee," I said.

"They fighting over that," Bulk said.

"The source of the Magnetic Disturbance," Arcee said.

"What's the plan then?" I said.

"That's easy let's go," Arcee said.

"Cee, What the you know what," I said.

"Got it," Arcee said.

Then we started fighting and I shot a few shots at Airachnid before she tried to use that shot on me again but it don't know out power.

Then Airachnid ran off.

Then I said something pulling Arcee and Bulk.

"Cee, Bulk," I said shooting at Breakdown but it didn't stop it.

Then something launch both Bulk and Arcee.

I flew over.

"Bulk," I said. and He groaned.

"Where's Arcee," I said.

"Where," Bulk said.

"On your back," I said.

"Scrap," Arcee said after she could get off.

XXX

"You've been Magnetised together," Ratchet said.

"They're inseparable," I said.

"And the device that did this is on it's way to Megatron," Bulk said.

"A Polarity Gauntlet," Ratchet said.

"What is that?" I said.

"A deceptively simple but diabolical creation," Ratchet said.

"Just tell me that you can un-magnetise us," Arcee said.

"It may simply be a residual Magnetic charge providing your current attraction," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, Are we talking about, us needing that Gauntlet to get Cee and Bulk unstuck," I said.

"Yes," Ratchet said. "The good news is that the Gauntlet hasn't travelled far,"

"How far," I said.

"I would strongly advise pursuit," Ratchet said.

"We can catch up faster on wheels," Bulk said.

"WHOA! You tear Arcee apart if you do that," I said.

"Right," Bulk said.

"You 2 or Bulk can walk it I slow them down buy you some time," I said.

"Jack, what is to say that it wouldn't do anything to that suit," Arcee said.

"Because it didn't before when you 2 got stuck together," I said. "Back before you know, Ratchet what way,"

"Transferring to your HUD now," Ratchet said.

"Got it," As it came through. Then took off.

Once I got there. I found Breakdown tied up.

"Shit," I said.

"Jack," Mum voice came through.

"Not now. I just found Breakdown tied up with Webbing," I said.

Then she showed up.

"Changed that I just found of them," I said.

"Put those blaster away and turn around," Airachnid said.

"Fine," I said.

Then before I turned around. "Cortana, Do it," I said. Then I got ejected and Cortana started shooting Airachnid.

Then I pulled out my Morph. "Dino Thunder, Power Up," I said before hitting the Red button. "Dino Zords," I said to the Morph then 3 Zords showed up. And I went and jumped in.

"Megazord Mode," I said after Logging in. Then It fully changed into the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"You again," Airachnid said.

"Damn straight," I said. "Tricera fist," Then the Megazord Punch Airachnid making her stumble then sensors showed Arcee and Bulk showed up.

(Bulk POV)

"WOW," I said.

"What," Arcee said.

"You want to take a look at this," I said turning around to let her see.

(Arcee POV)

Bulk turned around and I saw this Mega machine. With the same colour as the person I saw once who helped save June.

"It's him," I said.

"Who?" Bulk said.

"Remember that guy I told you all about that helped save June," I said.

"Yeah," Bulk said.

"That's him," I said.

(Jack POV)

"That all you got," Airachnid said.

"No," I said "TeraRang," then throw a Boomerang at her. making her drop the Gauntlet. "Dino Drill," As the Tyrannozords Drill piece started spinning then hit her send her back at the Gauntlet then let off another burst of energy and I saw Arcee and Bulk get unstuck. Then I saw Cortana taking the mark 6 to a ridge nearby. As I saw Airachnid and Breakdown run away.

I got the Megazord ready to head back.

"Wait," Arcee said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Who are you," Arcee said.

"Not the right time yet," Then I use the transport onboard the Megazord to beam me to the Mark 6 and taking the Megazord back to get fixed up Then I moved over to the suit. "Power Down," I said and demorphed then got back into the Mark 6 and back to the others.

"Jack," Arcee said. "You good,"

"Yeah, What that who you were on about last time," I said.

"Yeah," Arcee said.

"Got to see you too back apart," I said.

"Never again," Arcee said.

"At least we got the Gauntlet," I said.

"Let's go home," Arcee said. "Ratchet bridge,"

XXX

"Souvenir, But," Bulk said.

"We don't advise indoor use," Arcee said.

"Ever," I said.

As we were back in the base and then I went to the Armour panel and got my armour off.

"I don't know about you but I'm beat," Arcee said.

"Let's head home," I said.

"Beat you there," Mum said before getting into her car and off she went.

"Should we," I said to Arcee said.

"Nah, Let's just cruise," Arcee said.

"Let's go" I said then Arcee Changed back into her bike form and we headed on home. Just cruising. But I know something was with Arcee. "What is it. Cee. Your quiet," I said.

"Just something that red guy said," Arcee said.

"What?" I said.

"He said that the time wasn't right, when I asked him ho he was," Arcee said.

"Then we best not tick him off, So far he has helped us," I said.

"Yeah, But I felt like there is something else," Arcee said. "Familiar,"

"Who knows," I said as we pulled up into the garage.

Then I got off and closed the door.

"Night, Cee," I said.

"Night Jack," Arcee said then I headed in and had dinner with Mum.

XXX

Once I got into my room, Mum came in.

"You used the Megazord didn't you," Mum said.

"2 on 1 mum, Plus it felt right," I said. "But I wondering when I should tell them,"

"You know when the time is right," Mum said.

"I know," I said.

"Night," Mum said.

"Night Mum," Then I went and got showered and got changed for bed and went to sleep.

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Stay Safe even now with this Virus about.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

 **Rock Bottom.**

(Jack POV)

Miko, Bulk, Arcee and I were at an old Energon mine.

"Sir, I got the results," Jarvis said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"You are correct sir, There is tampering on Airachnid," Jarvis said.

"Start work on getting rid of it, and leave a message for once it is finished the one I made," I said.

"Yes sir," Jarvis said.

"How's the Dino Zords," I whispered next.

"All fix up sir ready if you need them," Jarvis said.

Then Miko was just complaining.

Then Bulk and Arcee came out of the mine.

"By all appearances. The mine's been stripped," Arcee said. As I headed over.

"But I'm getting a signal," Bulk said. "It's faint but It's definitely Energon,"

"But that doesn't make sense this operation has been abandoned 4 maybe 5 years And Decepticons never leave Energon behind," Arcee said.

Then I saw Miko run into the mine.

"Guys," I said getting both Bulk and Arcee. Then pointed to Miko running into the cave.

"She went in. Unbelievable," Arcee said.

"Really, Cee. Have you met her?" I said.

"Miko Get back here," Bulk said running in after her.

"It would be kind of interesting to see," I said.

"One of these mines can be structurally unstable," Arcee said.

"Cee, I much lighter remember," I said.

"Just don't tell your mom," Arcee said.

"Not a chance," I said as we started walking in.

"So when are we going then," Arcee said.

"What to that Expo thing," I said.

"Yes," Arcee said.

"A few more days," I said.

"Shame really wanted to see it," Arcee said.

"Same here. Hey why don't you ask Ratchet if he can change a bit so you can do that," I said.

"What shrink myself do as a human to see that," Arcee said.

"Yeah. Maybe you can get him to think it's a new undercover thing. Instead of being in a that bike form of yours all the time," I said.

"I'll talk to him about it. But that doesn't mean that I mind being in my Bike form. One of the reasons I picked it," Arcee said.

"Jarvis got back to me. About that thing," I said.

"And," Arcee said.

"There was for sure some Tampering in her matrix," I said.

"So she was being used like you said," Arcee said.

"Yeah, Jarvis is working at getting it gone," I said.

"Then what?" Arcee said.

"Leave a message which will start up when Jarvis get all that coding away," I said.

"Then what get her to join us," Arcee said.

"We could use the muscle right now," I said.

"You know how I feel about her," Arcee said.

"Arcee, She was being controlled by that coding. Yes. True. It was her body which did it. But she no doubt couldn't stop the coding controlling her," I said.

"Fine. I give her a chance," Arcee said.

"Found something," Bulk said though my earpiece.

"Bulkhead," Arcee said.

"Bulk you read?" I said.

"Scrap," Arcee said.

"I'm only getting static," I said.

"Me too," Arcee said.

"Jarvis," I said. But nothing came through. "Cortana, you read me,"

"Yeah, I still read you but I can get through to the base," Cortana said.

"The mineral composition down here is causing interference," Arcee said.

Then we turned the corner to see Megatron and Starscream.

Who saw us.

"Shit. Cortana. Armour up," I said. Then Cortana got everything on as he shot at us. As it finished Cee Grabbed me and got us behind cover.

"Stay down," Arcee said peeking almost getting shot.

"2 on 1. No chance," I said as Weapons systems came online.

Then Cee and I got a couple lucky shoots on Megatron but didn't do anything who turned and shot at us again. But Cee managed to hit his arm which then hit the roof and then roof now started to fall as did the floor.

"Scrap," Arcee said.

Then we fell down. Then the power in the suit shut down. "Cortana," I said.

"Working on it but systems are down it's going to a good hour to fix. Maybe faster if we take it off," Cortana said.

"Aright Armour down," I said then got up. After the Armour went back to my backpack form.

"ARCEE!," I shouted trying to get her.

But nothing.

"ARCEE!" I shouted again. "Scrap," then I saw this light and headed down towards it.

But headed down. There was nothing.

"ARCEE, BULK, MIKO," I shouted but nothing.

Then I saw a drilling equipment. "Yeah," I said before head toward it and got to the controls Then I fire it up.

"Yes," I said as it fired up as did the drill.

Then I drilled it and back up to see if anyone was there. Then I saw it was Megatron.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question," He said. "If that is the case. You might want to use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity than right now. Well? What are you waiting for? Think of the glory, Seize the day. Optimus would,"

"No he wouldn't. Not like this," I said heading back to the controls.

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus the day I rip out his spark," He said.

I just moved away with the drill.

Then I Heard something happening and I moved it towards him. Then saw Scream and I use the drill and hit him.

"Jack get Miko out of here," Bulk said.

"Miko come on," I said. As I got Her on and drove out.

"Arcee will save him would she?" Miko said.

"We need to get out of here before Megatron gets free," I said.

Moving us to the exit.

Then I saw something there and found it to be Arcee.

"Cee," I said.

"Jack, Miko, Where's bulk," Arcee said.

"Back there," I said pointing to the tunnel.

"Get out of here," Arcee said. "I got Bulk,"

Then she went after Bulk. Then we drove the drill out and we were free.

"Where's Arcee and Bulk," Miko said.

"I'm going back in. Stay here," I said running in only to found Arcee and Bulk driving towards me and Cee slowed down enough for me to jump on and Bulk drove pass to get to Miko.

"What are you doing here?" Arcee said.

"Finding you," I said.

"Well you found me let's go home," Arcee said.

"No problem with that," I said As we reached Miko and Bulk.

Then we got a bridge back to base.

Once there Arcee and Bulk got stuck with Ratchet so I use the ground bridge back home and got showered went for a sleep. Since Mum was on a work shift.

 **That's all for this Chapter.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Stay safe.**

 **PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

 **Partners.**

(Jack POV)

The Next day I went to the Garage to go to the base with Arcee. But she wasn't there but Jarvis had a lock on where she was.

And I used the bridge and got it to her. To see her next to a bunch of Rocks.

I moved closer but waited for her but I could hear her.

"Hey Partner, Heck of a view you got up here. If there's even a small chance your spark is out there listening, Well, Heck we could really use you Cliff. Seems like everyday another Decepticon arrives on the scene, We're outnumbered and outgunned. Yeah. I know what you'd say. Sounds like a fair fight. Now I found out that Airachnid was beening controlled by some sort of programming. Jack, With his armour. It does help but not much. You would've like him, Cliff. And I'm already know what you going to say to. Gotta go Partner. He is no doubt looking for me," Arcee said.

"And I already found you," I said.

"Jack, How long you been there," Arcee said.

"Long enough, Ready," I said.

"Always," Arcee said. "Let's get to the base," As She shifted into her bike form. I got on and we headed off.

Then we got to base.

"Optimus our sensors have detected a Decepticon Energy profile but it's ancient," Ratchet said.

"Prep the Ground Bridge," Optimus said. "Arcee, Bulkhead. Bumblebee, Get ready,"

"Cortana, Let's go," I said getting the Mark 6 on. Then we got through the bridge but only the team goes in and then I saw Arcee signal away from the others so I headed over to see Her and Arachnid. Then she got caught. I went in and shot her.

"Get off my Partner," I said.

Then she run off.

Then we saw Bulk and Bee with Scream.

XXX

Then we found the ship. I landed on Arcee. Then Bulk pulled Scream out.

"Where's the ship," I said.

"The arch passed the stones," Scream said.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead with me. Arcee, Jack stay with the prisoner," Optimus said.

Then they go and Scream started complaining.

"We can put you back in there," I said.

Then Scream to us that he killed Cliff.

Then Arcee was about to go.

"Cee," I said.

Then She got me into the trailer and Scream hit her. As Energon started to come out.

"CEE!" I shouted.

"Your next. Human," Scream said.

"I don't think so," I said shooting him with my Repulsors. Which only pushed him back. Then I got me and threw me behind the Trailer.

"JACK!" I heard Arcee shouted.

"I'll deal with him after Killing you," Scream said.

"In hell you will," Arcee said.

"Cortana," I said.

"Weapons are down, Jack, it will take too long to get them back online," Cortana said.

"Fine," I said getting out of the armour.

"Jack," Cortana said.

"I got to help her," I said.

"So what, You just going to Do it in front of her. Letting the cons know," Cortana said.

"I know the risk," I said before heading towards her and scream.

"Time to finish you just like I did Cliffjumper," Scream said.

I pulled out my Dino blaster. "Not while I'm still kicking," I said shooting him.

"Oh, the human finally came out to play," Scream said.

"Jack, get out of here," Arcee said.

"Not you leaving you Cee," I said.

"And what are you going to do to stop me," Scream said.

"That's easy," I said bring my morpher out.

"And what is that thing going to do," Scream said.

(Arcee POV)

I saw Jack's gem, It's look like. No. Jack. He's that red Ranger.

(Jack POV)

"Dino Thunder Power up," I said using my morpher. Then once I was fully morphed. "Dino Zords," I said as they showed up. And I jumped into Rexy. "Megazord Mode," I said making the Zords combine. "Thundersaurus Megazord," Once It finished combining.

"You think that thing will stop me," Scream said.

"Let's find out," I said. "TeraRang," I fired off which hit then "Dino drill," I used next but he stopped it and knock me away.

"Now is time to end this," Scream said.

"Sir, The Ankylozord is online," Jarvis said.

"Don't think so, Ankylo Zords," I said as it came up on my morpher and hit the red button.

Then it showed up coming out of the ground.

"What!" Scream said.

"Ankylo Zords Missile mode," I said As it fired it's missile at him. Knocking him down.

"Ankylo Weapon formation," I said As the Tricera zord detached as the Ankylo zords attached.

"I show you," Scream said firing at me.

"Ankylo Shield," I said making the Ankylo zord back spin at the blast which catched it and sent it back.

"What?" He shouted.

"Double drill. Lightning strike," I said finishing him off Who them ran off. As I saw Bee Heading for Cee. "Jarvis, Get the Zords repaired,"

"On it sir," Jarvis said and I got out and back to my suit and Powered down and Got into the suit as Bee got the others back to base and I stayed with Cee who was out cold. Then Bee came back and we got back to base. Where Ratchet started to get everything sorted out I got my armour off and headed to my room waiting for Arcee.

(Arcee POV)

"Wisdom isn't granted. It is Earned," Optimus said.

"Where's Jack?" I said.

"In that room of his here," Ratchet said.

"Thanks," I said getting up and headed for him. It was him this whole time.

(Jack POV)

I finally got word that the Zords were fully back online.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"Yeah, Cee," I said.

"Ready to head home," Arcee said.

"Sure, See you back home, Jarvis," I said.

Then I followed Cee to the main control room and we drove home.

I'm surprised that Cee hasn't said anything yet. I know that she must of saw me Morph.

Once we got home and into the Garage.

"Jack," Arcee said.

"Yeah, Cee," I said.

"When were you going to tell me?" Arcee said.

"When the time was right," I said Then I told her about everything how it ran through the family now me.

She kinda of took it well.

"Did we tell the others," Arcee said.

"Not yet Arcee, But I will soon," I said.

"I wouldn't say anything then," Arcee said.

"Thanks Cee," I said "Night,"

"Night, Jack," Arcee said.

Then I got something to eat and went to bed after I had a shower.

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **More to Follow.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Stay Safe.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
